Ninja vs Assassin's
by Shadow-Assassin67
Summary: All is peaceful in New York or so did the Turtles thought. Now they have Layla, an Assassin that claims to know Leo very well. Now they must team up to face and defeat Karai, the new Shredder!
1. Chapter 1

Ninja vs. Assassin's

Prologue

Welcome to the new story I like to call hell. Though it may not look like it but I have had to think a lot about this and if you have already looked up this story and it says prologue with nothing else on it, that's my computer being an idiot….. Where was I, oh yes. Like Batman Beyond, I hope you enjoy this story as much as you have enjoyed my last one, because this came before Batman Beyond. I've just been trying to revise it like crazy and I want to get this story up and running before New year so here you go!

Layla looked through the tunnel entrance, waiting for her young green terrapin friend. She knew she was only 7 years old but she still felt like she had a big soft spot for him. Through the many months of hiding and scavenging around, she still managed to find a way to see him, but she knew that her Caretaker, Shiami was never for her making new friends in a foreign land, knowing they would have to leave soon so that they will not be followed.. Layla was brought out of her thought by small footsteps coming toward her. She smiled inwardly and crawled over to entrance. To see if it was safe, she prepared herself to make the secret call, to know if it was her friend or someone she doesn't know. "Hoohoo." She waited a few minutes and heard a soft hoo from a distance. It was him alright. She opened the hatch and called him up. "Come on. Before someone sees you." She giggled when she heard. "I'm coming, I just don't see the point in having secret meetings in such a high place. You know I hate heights." he reached out for her hand and giggled while she helped him up. The minute he was up and secure, she gave him a big welcoming hug heard him chuckle. "Layla, I know we haven't seen each other in 3 days but come on. I know it wasn't that bad." Layla released him and gave him a frown. "What? Was it really that bad?" Layla rolled her beautiful green eyes. "You can not imagine the kind of training that Shiami puts me through. I can safely say that I have now been in every part of the sewer systems in New York." The blue ninja mask wearer laughed. He knew Layla was to train to be an assassin but he knew she wouldn't hurt him. "How are your brothers?" Leo smiled a little bit more. "They're fine. They always ask about you. Who you are and where you are from. That sort of stuff. Master splinter thinks that you're a figment of my imagination." Layla giggled again. "Well, come on. I want to show you something." Leo grumbled. "Is it higher than this?" Layla giggled again. "No. It's right around the corner. See." Layla dragged Leo through a small hole and then covers his eyes. "What are you doing?" He hears Layla giggle. "It's a surprise. Don't ruin it." Leo smiled and waited. He wondered why she was acting all jumpy and such. She's usually not like this. _What is she hiding?_ Leo thought. When they stopped, she removed her hand. "Ok open your eyes." Leo opened his eyes to see a small plain of grass and flowers enveloping it. There was a small gated hole above them that lead to the surface. "Wow." Leo had never seen such beautiful flowers in a very, well dirty, place. "How did you find this?" Layla smiled. "It wasn't so hard, since we were traveling almost everywhere. I actually stumbled upon it when I was looking for a place to meditate. And here it is. And now you can use it too. I mean if you're not too chicken enough to climb up here to get to it?" Leo sighed in aggravation. "Why does everything that is beautiful have to be up so high?" Layla giggled. Suddenly they heard a thud from outside and it was then followed by Shiami calling for Layla. "Mistress Layla! Where are you?" Layla froze. Shiami's voice sounded of fear and anger. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Layla rushed to the small, with a concerned Leo behind her. "Layla, what's wrong?" Leo knew that scared look anywhere. Something was seriously wrong. "My Caretaker is calling me and she sounds scared and angry. I need to go." Suddenly a tall, slim dressed in a simple kimono dress with their hair up. "There you are Mistress Layla. Your parents have sent for us to return home. It seems the threat on your life has been averted." Layla's worry faded quickly and smile. Shiami made her way over to Leo. "As for you, I have only tolerated you being friends with her because you were the only one she knew, but now that we must leave, I'm afraid I'll have to erase your memory." Layla gasped in surprise. "No, Shiami. Leo has been nothing but kind to me. Please, let him keep his memories of me, please?" Shiami shook her head, seeing a tear rolled down Layla's cheek. "It is your parents wish. No one must know of our existence. No exceptions. I'm sorry." Shiami raised her arm at Leo, as he was frozen in fear, Shiami shot a bolt of energy at his body. "No!" Shiami grabbed Layla by her arm and pulled her away from Leo's side and pulled her to their 'home'. "Don't worry mistress. He is fine. His memory was erased the moment I made eye contact with him." Layla struggled to get free. "Then why did you shock him?" Shiami guided her to the two guards that were to escort her out of the city. "So that he would not follow us." Layla dragged her feet into the ground. "I want to see him. Since this will be the last time I will get to see him." Shiami sighed and ushered one of the guards to bring Leo to her. Minutes passed until the guard arrived with Leo's unconscious body and laid him down and returned to his post. "You 4 minutes. Then we have to leave." Layla nodded as Shiami walked away. Layla looked down at Leo, smiling halfly at him. She kissed his forehead and grabbed his hand. "Leo, no matter what, you will always be my best friend." She slowly removed her charmed necklace and placed it around his neck. She kissed his forehead again and whispered silently. "I love you, Leo. I'll come back some day. And we'll be together again." Tears fell from her eyes as she let go of his hand and hugged him for the last time. "Hurry, Mistress. We must leave to meet with your parents." Layla rose to her feet and took one last look at Leo and ran to her Caretaker, knowing very well that she wouldn't see Leo for a very long while. Not until she was head of the Assassin Core.


	2. Chapter 1: Alls well or so they thought

Ninja vs. Assassin's

Chapter 1: All is well or so we thought….

Yeah. I was going to finish the last chapter in Batman Beyond, but I wanted to put this up first. And at 8:00 at night? Something must be wrong with me to write this late already than what I usually do. Oh well, old habits die hard. So, in this chapter is from Leo's point of view. This whole chapter is his point of view. So, don't yell at me saying, "Where's Layla? I thought she was in the story still?" Or "Why are you doing it this way?" I'm just trying to help since I had to revise this chapter 70 billion times over more than the other chapters. So anyway, as of what my friend has always told me, "If you go ahead and get it over with, then there will be nothing to complain about until someone gives you more then you can yell at them then quit." I love my friends. Here you go.

_10 Years later…_

Leo sat in usual spot in his personal field of flowers, meditating as usual. Ever since he was little, he would always find his way here to get away from all the stress and aggravation. He didn't know why, but he felt that this place was special and had a a very special purpose to him. Ever since the incident of finding himself out cold on the damp sewer floors with a charm necklace around his neck, he's felt like there was something missing. A part of him that was torn from his body, rather his heart. He didn't know why, he just did. For years he tried to fill it with training and becoming a strong leader for his brothers and father, he even put up with their notions of him having an imaginary friend and that he would always talk about her. And go on and on about her being so nice and fun and enjoyable. To tell the truth, he doesn't remember making up such a friend. He had his brothers and father and now April, Casey, Angel, Usagi, and many others across the galaxy. What would he need to make up an imaginary friend? But, even though he had all his new friends, he still felt empty inside. He knew it had something to do with this small plain and the charm necklace that was inside his small box of mementos in his room. He can make out the slick smooth textures of the aqua stone and small charms that hung from the chain. He tried to remember so badly as to where it came from but he couldn't. Sometimes he tried too hard that he would get a headache every single he tried to recollect on that past memory. He tried to reach it through meditation but it was pointless. Even when he instantly knew where this small plain was, he tried to remember how he found it before, but even then it hurt his head too much. Having being in the plain long enough, Leo's eyes shot open and he looked at the gated hole above him. Showing very little light, He stood up and stared at the sky for a few minutes. There was two reasons why he was in the plain. One, to get some peace and quiet from everyone. Second, today was his 18th birthday. Ever since he was little, around 8 years old, he didn't like his birthdays very much, but his family made a big deal out of it. So, being the kind-hearted turtle he is, he lets them throw a party for him, but he always told them to keep it small. Which they never do, especially if Mickey is in charge of the whole thing. This morning, they told him to go get small supplies like bread and Chinese food and some pizza, the usual. When he returned home, they took the things from his hands and pushed him out the door and told him not to come back until 5. Ever since then, he's been wandering the sewers, going to familiar places, like their first home, then to their second and the final place was this small plain in such a high place. It's the last place he would think it would be. So close to the surface, yet it's breathing so much life in such a very low support of it. New York didn't have very much floral areas except for the parks and certain areas under protection by some company that believes that they are trying to win the people over with sympathy. Not with Karai being the new Shredder and now that her father and the true Shredder was dead, she had no remorse over what they wanted to achieve. Karai didn't want the world, like her father and the real Shredder wanted. No, she wanted the whole universe. Now that she has seen that there is other worlds to enslave, she wants them all under her control. Leo thought he could save her. He thought she was his missing piece that he needed, but he was wrong. For some reason, he felt as if Karai was not the one thing that he was looking for, but he tried to work with it at first, trying to help her with her father and work through with her honor. That was the real reason he spared her life when she tried to kill his family, but he soon came to realize that she wasn't worth it. She had Dr. Chaplin now. They were in love, in a sort of evil twisted kind of way. Leo sighed. He felt like he accomplished nothing in his search for the one thing that could fill his severed heart. He turned a crawled out the now somewhat bigger hole and slowly climbed down. No matter how many times he would climb the ladder, he would always feel like he was climbing into something that was going to hit him in the face. He never thought one place would have such an impact on his heart so much. He looked down the tunnel and chuckled to himself quietly. He always felt like something was watching him when came down this tunnel. He never knew why and at first, he was always reaching for his katana when made his way to the ladder to go up the plain, but after awhile, he got over it and decided to just ignore it. As he made his way to end of the tunnel, with the three turn offs, he looked back and just sighed. He knew he was in for hell and his brothers were going to give it to him tonight. He just knew it.

As Leo opened the door, he noticed all the lights were out and that the candles to Master Splinters room were out. _A surprise party? You'd think they would be more sneaky and sending me away for 4 hours._ He sighed and wait for the big 'surprise'. And sure enough, he got it. Lights instantly flickered on, party confetti went everywhere, he heard party horns be blown and giggling and laughter from all his friends. "Surprise!" He gave them a good surprise look as he could give them. "Really you guys? You didn't have to do all this. It's just my birthday." He heard Mickey laugh at him and Donny trying stifle his laughter. He heard the clanking of his masters walking stick come closer to him. He looked at his fathers old tired eyes. Leo always knew Master Splinter was getting old but with all that has happened, he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last. "My son, turning 18 is nothing that should go unseen about. You are the eldest, you always have been. You have grown well and quickly. In this stage of life, you enter the only life that is left for you-" Mickey cut in. "Getting old." Leo just smiled and nodded at his father, ignoring his younger brothers comment. "You are now ready for the next step in becoming the ultimate ninja." Leo smiled and nodded. "And I couldn't of gotten here without you guys. Thanks." He heard Raph laugh. "You better thank us. And trust me it wasn't easy getting you here. Man, do you have any idea how much we had to put up with your constant babble of honor and dignity?" Raph paused for a moment, letting silence engulf them, until he opened his mouth again. "But, then again, I wouldn't have it any other way of you inspiring us. You didn't need much to encourage us into fighting in what we believed in. Because we always knew that we could count on you. And that's why I wouldn't have anyone else for the leader but you Leo. My big bro." He jumped down and grabbed a glass of sake. "To Leo. Let his days be remembered as we have always remembered and believed in him." Leo smiled at his brother. Watching everyone raise their glasses and cheering for him. "To Leo." They all said. Master Splinter handed him his glass and clinked it against his. "Happy birthday, my son." Leo laughed a little. "Thank you, father."

The party still going on and Leo now found himself in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, thinking of his past years. Was he really that bad to deal with? Leo shook his head saw out of the corner of his eye Mickey, Donny, Raph and Usagi come toward him. "What is the matter my friend? I thought you earthlings liked to celebrate your birthdays?" Donny sat down at the table that centered itself in the kitchen. "It's ok, Usagi. He's always disliked celebrating his birthdays. Ever since he was 8 he's always been distant and deep in thought all the time. More than usual.. That's just him." Mickey sat up on the counter opposite to Leo and smiled. "Yeah. One time, when he was 12, we tried to throw him a small party and when we did, he was there for the first 6 minutes but then he just found a spot and sat there, unless we told him that we were cutting the cake or opening presents.." Usagi looked at his friend very worriedly. He never knew Leo was not one for parties, for himself anyway. Usagi sighed and pulled out his present. "I thought I should give you this now, since you won't open anyone else's presents. Here." Usagi handed Leo a small wrapped box. It was light and well wrapped in light green and was accompanied buy a blue bow. "Thank you, Usagi." Leo undid the ribbon and opened the box. He was welcomed by a small pendant, gold in the center and black on the outside. An engraving of a small paw bestowed itself in the center.. Leo smiled and bowed to his friend. "Thank you, Usagi. I love it." Usagi chuckled. "That pendant will grant you passage to my world no matter where you are. You won't have to draw any ancient markings or anything. You just think of my world and it will take you there." Usagi bowed to his friend. He wanted to be good friends with Leo. Knowing he has been through a lot. Usagi thought back to the few incidents that occurred only months ago and the recent ones in his own homeland. Usagi frowned at this. Leo noticed and became concerned. "Usagi, what is it?" Usagi shook his head. "It is nothing my friend. It can wait till tomorrow. Tonight is your birthday and I'm sure you wish to talk to the others. Please excuse me." Usagi bowed to them and exited quickly. "What was that all about?" Mickey knew how to break a silent moment, even a good one. "I have to agree with Mickey. Usagi just doesn't keep things to himself if they are important. He usually tells us." Leo shook his head and placed the pendant back in its box. "He said he'll tell us in the morning and so he will. I won't bother him about it if he will tell us." They all nodded and rejoined the party. Leatherhead was having a nice conversation with Mona, though it looked like she was trying to keep up with him. He was being very slow for her, mentioning small quantum physics and elaborating small theories on how to shrink a small molecule. Leo chuckled softly. He was one to talk. He was sitting at a table, with a cup of sake, doing nothing but thinking. More than usual is how Mickey put it. He never knew why he thought so much n his birthday, he just felt like he needed to. He was lost in his thoughts, as always, and didn't notice April sit next to him. "Thinking again?" April smiled at him and nudged him. "Come on. It's your birthday, your 18th one no doubt. To a guy, their 18th birthday is like a girls 16th birthday. It's special." Leo sighed a took a sip from his sake. "I know, it's just….. It feels like something is missing." April stood up. "Did we forget anything for your party? I'm surprised it took us this long to find out about it." Leo stood up and shook his head. "No it's not the party. The party is great, it's just… I feel like something is missing from me all the time. To the moment I go to sleep to the very instant I wake up. It's always there and it won't go away and I don't know why. It's like it's there to torment me. I just feel empty and I don't know how to fill it up. I've tried to fill it up with training and being the best I can be at what is excepted of me, but I just still feel so empty." Leo sat back down, feeling April's eye's drift on him with pity and sadness. "I had no idea you felt like this Leo. How long have you felt like this?" Leo shook his head. "I don't know…. Ever since I was 8 I guess." April thought for a moment and then looked back at Leo. "Maybe something happened when you were 8. Do you remember anything that could help?" Leo nodded his head. "I've already tried it. Every time I try to remember, I get a splitting headache and then I just stop until it subsides." April lowered her head. Leo stood up again and gave her a hug. "Thank you for listening though. I appreciate it." He released him and she gave him a reassuring smile. "We're family, Leo. That's what we're here for. That and to annoy you." Leo sighed. "You got that right."

2 hours passed and the party was finally over. Having receive wonderful gifts and had a delicious cake. Leo retired to his bedroom, though he wanted to help with cleaning up, but his brothers urged him to go get some sleep and be ready to train tomorrow. He thought that was ironic. He was usually the one to remind them that they needed to be ready for training. He made his way to his small box and took out the charmed necklace. No matter how many times he looked at it, he felt a connection to it or to someone rather. He closed his box and placed the charm necklace on his nightstand. When he was about to go to bed, his father came into his room. Leo instantly got up and bowed to his master. "Master," He said. "What is it?" His father smiled at him and gave him a small present. "Father, you didn't have to-" Master Splinter raised his hand to stop him. "I wanted to. And besides, since Usagi is staying with us for awhile and he was allowed to present his gift to you traditionally, I wanted to give it to you personally." Leo smiled and took his fathers gift. "Thank you, father." Leo quickly opened it and saw a small blue ring. "Master,….. This is…" Splinter nodded. "The ring that my Master wore and now I give it to you. Take good care of it and it will bring you good fortune." Leo smiled warmly at his father. He kneeled down and gave his father a hug.. "Thank you, father. I will take good care of it." He let him go and wiped away the few tears that made their way out of his eyes. Splinter smiled and patted him on the back. "Now, get some sleep, my son. Tomorrow we will train and after we train, I will show you some new moves you can perform with your Katana. Leo bowed. "Yes, Master." Master Splinter smiled and bowed to his son, and then left to let his son sleep. Leo placed the ring next to the charm necklace as he climbed into bed and began to slowly lose himself into a deep dark, inviting sleep that would forever engulf his life forever.

There you have it. Man, You guys have no idea how inviting my bed looks right now. Gosh, I'm glad I finished this before I passed out. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll have the next one up by tomorrow. Just sometime tomorrow. Ok Good night…


	3. Chapter 2: Can you see in the dark?

Ninja vs. Assassin's

Chapter 2: Can you see in the dark?….

Once again, I felt like I needed to put up another chapter. And since I'm still revising the last chapter for Batman, I guess I'll pay more attention to this story for a little while. Seeing as you guys like it. So, again this chapter is in Leo's perspective or point of view sort of. And this whole chapter will be his side of the story. Layla will come in soon so stop your whining….. Oh sorry that was toward my friend. Sorry. Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend, who has always been into my stories and will not stop bugging me for them. Here you go. Now, would you please, SHUT UP ALREADY?

_In Leo's dream…_

_Leo found himself hovering a small island, covered in what looked like hundreds and hundreds of trees of different sizes and shapes. Leo could only identify a couple, the rest were alien to him. He had never seen so many trees grow in such a small area._

_He could feel his body begin to descend down to the island. As he draw closer to the island, more fog filled the island's tree tops. He never believed that it would be possible for fog to just show up in the middle nowhere and so suddenly at that.._

_He watched as the small animals below him scattered in different directions. Where was there to go if this place was an island_ _? Ignoring that, he began to wander through the forest. Cutting away loose vines and fallen branches that got in his way._

_When he finally saw a clearing, he sighed in relief. Knowing that a clearing meant that something had to be there to make it that way. Suddenly, the fog broke away from his sight and before him stood a figure on the other side of the clearing. Leo squinted his eyes, to try and see what it was._

_He first thought it was Karai, because of the hair length, but as he looked at the figure more, their hair was now down their back and there were curls enveloping in the wind. Who is this person? Leo thought. The figure began to move closer to him. Nervousness took over and he began to think of a strategy on how to get out of this situation, but something caught his eye._

_The figure began to raise their limbs in surrender. Leo was puzzled by this. How did they know he was going to attack and why would they surrender? A they drew closer and closer to him, he could make out the small distinction of their clothing. They were wearing a shirt, sleeveless and it was cut off right at the stomach. It's a girl of course. No guy would wear a cut stomach shirt like that. He continued to look at the person's clothing. She wore shorts that hugged her thighs and was wear black boots. It looked like she had very long hair and she was smiling._

_He became uneasy at her smile, and yet he was relaxed by it. He felt that he knew that smile from somewhere. He allowed her to come closer, so that he could see her face. That's when she spoke. "Leo, I need your help." Leo was stunned by this. Not only did she know his name, she was asking for help. "Please, Leo. You have to help me."_

_Leo felt the need to hold her hand or hold her for some reason. "What can I do?" She smiled at him and began to raise her hand to brush it against his face, until she stopped. "I don't have long. You need to know that there is more going on than you realize." Leo looked at her confused and was now concerned. "What do you mean?" She looked behind and checked the area, hoping no one would see them. "I'm sorry. I have to go" _

_She ran away from him. "Wait! Don't go!" But it was too late. She was gone. "I didn't even get her name." Leo sighed as the emptiness he felt inside return. He felt horrible not being able to help her with her problem._

_End of Leo's dream….._

Leo woke in a sweat and breathing heavily. What a dream. Leo thought. He had never had a dream like that before. He slowly removed the sheets away from his sweat covered body and looked over at his clock. 5:40. Too early for training. He looked back at the charm necklace and thought that the dream he had had something to do with the small stone that topped off the whole set.

Leo sighed and left to go take a shower, grabbing his mask so that when he got out he could start his warm up's.

As the hot water hit his cold shivering body, he thought back to what she said. _"There are things that are more than what you realize." _She sounded so terrified and nervous. Why? What was she trying to tell him? He shook his and splashed some water into his face. Why was he so worried about it? It was only a dream. It meant nothing. Then again, ha never had a dream like that before. It had to mean something.

Leo shut off the water and dried off quickly, put on his mask and calmly made his way to the training area. He tightened his mask and unsheathed his sword. "No hangovers for you, my friend?" Leo looked up to see Usagi hanging upside down by his ankles. "New training exercise?" Usagi nodded and cut the rope. Landing perfectly on his feet. "I see that you had an, how do you say, 'alright sleep'?" Leo chuckled at his friends question. He could swear he was trying too hard. "Actually, no. I didn't sleep too well, if you must know."

Usagi frowned at first then smiled. "It was the sake no doubt." Leo shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not so sure. It felt so real." Usagi sat down and ushered Leo to sit in front of him. "Tell me about your dream, my friend. Perhaps we can figure out what it is it's meaning." Leo smiled at sat in front of Usagi and explained his dream to him.

While Leo told Usagi of his dream, Usagi felt that his dream was very strange. Having such a character in his dream asking for help is certainly strange indeed. When Leo finished, Usagi closed his eyes and held his chin, rubbing it constantly. If he was correct, Leo was visited by a person that knew him very well. "I see," He finally said. "Describe to me again what she wore." Leo nodded and described her clothing. He started with her shirt. How it was shaped oddly with her body and how short it was cut to her stomach it was. Usagi began to puzzle at her shirt then stopped Leo from going any further. "Leonardo, do you remember anything on her upper body that distinguishes what she is?" Leo nodded and closed his eyes. "It was faint but their was a small symbol on her right shoulder, a mark it looked like." Leo opened his eyes and now saw a small sheet of paper and a pencil. "Please, show me what it looks like." Leo nodded and began to draw the symbol.

He made three lines that curved left, right, then to the middle. He slowly traced over the lines to envelope a small circle, twisting and turning in different directions and then returned to the center of the circle. Finally he drew a small blade that was held in the middle like Excalibur was held in the stone. When he finished drawing the symbol, Usagi's grew wide with horror. He couldn't believe what his friend drew. "Usagi? What's wrong, Usagi?" Usagi looked at his friend, hoping that Leo knew what the symbol stood for.

"Leonardo, have you no idea what this symbol stands for?" Leo shook his head. Usagi sighed. How much did his friend not know. "Leonardo, this symbol is the mark of those who have been trained in the dark arts. This is the mark of the Assassin's. They live and breath for death and despair. And if I'm not correct, the young girl that visited you in your dream was one of them." Leo shook his head. "Then why didn't she kill me? Why didn't she try to torture me?" Usagi closed his eyes again. "I'm not sure. It sounded like she was warning you of something. By the way you described her in how she acted toward you, it does sound like she is warning you and asking for your help at the same time." Leo closed his eyes. If she was an Assassin, then why didn't she kill him. Then it hit him. "She knew my name without me telling her. I don't even know her and yet she knows me." Usagi nodded. "That is true. You did say she knew your name. And she didn't try to attack you. It's very strange." Leo looked at his confused friend. "What is?" Usagi opened his eyes. "That she would approach you, with no intentions of hurting you or injuring you. Had concealed no weapons, yes?" Leo nodded. "And when she left, she did not leave a paper bomb or made a trap just in case you were to follow her."

Leo wondered that if she was an Assassin, then why didn't she kill him? It made no sense. You can't be an Assassin if you don't do what you were trained to do. "Is it possible for those that can to kill you in their dreams?" Usagi nodded. "Yes. It is very possible that someone with such skill and training, to enter ones subconscious and eliminate them, but usually they do it without being seen." Leo stood up and meet his friends gaze. "What do you mean?" Usagi rose to his feet. "You wouldn't have seen her or she would not have shown herself to you as she did when you were dreaming. This make this even more confusing. I know how the Assassin's work, since they have attacked my world many time before, When they are first brought into the Assassin's Core, they are taught about the importance of being discrete. Being invisible and they do it so well that you could be standing right next to you and you wouldn't even know it." Leo unsheathed his sword and looked at it. "They are that good?" Usagi nodded his head. "That part of the training is pounded into them, then they learn the importance of the human body. Learning where their weakness is and where and when to strike." Leo looked up at his friend. "You sound like know a lot about them." Usagi chuckled a little. "When you're in a world surrounded by nothing but Assassin's, you tend to learn more than you hoped for. Trust me, my friend. There are something's you wish not to know in this life." Leo nodded. He knew what Usagi meant. He wish he didn't know that his father was slowly dying and he couldn't do anything about it. He wish he could've done something to save Karai from herself, but he couldn't. He wish he didn't know that there was something missing in his life. But he knew that was never going away. Wait! When she was so close to him, the feeling was gone. It was like it was never there. What? Was she the one that caused him to feel this way?

Leo was brought out of his thoughts from Usagi offering him tea. "I thought it would be better than coffee." Leo smiled and took the offered cup. "Thank you. I need this." Usagi chuckled and gave his friend a warm smile. "Well, back at the matter at hand." He placed his cup down and unsheathed his sword as well. "Now, were you not wanting to spar with me or not?" Leo laugh and unsheathed his other katana and entered his fighting stance.

For 2 hours they sparred. Both were at a tie, though Leo counted several blows that would've token him out. As Usagi came the left at a strong strike, Leo countered with swift block from the left. "Very good, Leonardo. It seems you have learned well over the years. By now, you would have given in." Their swords hit again and were given a chance to catch their breath. "Thanks to my training with the Dragon Council and the Ancient One and of course my father, I've gotten stronger, faster, and more vigilant." As they attacked again, Usagi kick up his feet and tripped him. Leo saw this coming and countered his feet to move to the left and strike. "Not bad, my friend." Leo chuckled. "You're not bad yourself." They never noticed the rest of the gang watching closely at Leo's movements and attacks. "You have to admit, Raph. Leo has gotten a lot better over the years." Raph scoffed at Don's accusation. "So have we. He isn't the only one that has gotten better at what we know how to do." Mickey swung in, landing on the hand rail. "You know Raph, Don's right. Look at him." They continued to watch as Leo and Usagi began to tire. "Leo is starting to get tired and he's not even breaking a sweat." Raph growled and took out his sai's. "Yeah well watch this." Raph jumped down onto the training area and before he could even strike a blow, Leo flung him into the wall. "Raph!"

Leo rushed over to his thrown brother, concerned and a little upset. What was Raph trying to prove. "Raph, are you ok?" Everyone came running in, even Mona, who was now dressed and had her hair all up. "Raph, are you ok, honey?" Mickey giggled, but Donny nudged him. Now was not the time to be all funny and giggling. As Raph came to, he pushed everyone off him. "I'm alright dang it. No need to crowd." Leo helped up his brother. "What were you thinking, Raph? Running in like that." Raph was stumped. He couldn't tell Leo that he jumped in because he was jealous. All these years of trying to control his anger and now it was just let out like that. He had to come up with something. "Well?" Raph shook his head and looked up at his brothers. "I got bored cause we were suppose to train this morning and I just,…. Wanted to get it over with." There that was a usual Raphael answer. "Oh, well, if you wanted to train that Raph, you could've just yelled. But that's alright. If you didn't do what you did back there, Usagi and I would've never stopped." Leo looked at his friend and nodded. "Yes, but it seems you have hit your head very hard." Mona kissed Raph's forehead. "Oh, my poor baby." Mickey laughed again. He couldn't help himself. Having someone like Raph, all big and bad be cuddled and kissed on by a small reptilian girl. Raph ignored him and just got up and made his way to the kitchen. "Perhaps now would be a good time to have breakfast, my friend." Leo nodded and sighed. "Usagi, I think you are right." As they both agreed, Leo sheathed his katana's and followed everyone into the kitchen for their morning to begin.

I must love you guys too much. Maybe I should stop that and just write every other week. Maybe. Well, here you go, I'll be back later with the next chapter. Bye… For now.? *scary music plays*


	4. Chapter 3: Where there's a will

Ninja vs. Assassin's

Chapter 3: Where there's a will….

Ok…. See, I told you I'd be back….. Ok, now I'm going to show you Layla's side of the story. And for your information, yes she was the one that entered his dream and no she is not going to kill him. If she killed him, who would fill in his shoes? Ok not Raph, he's taken already. Not Don, he's getting a girl. And not Mickey, he's too immature so no. And besides she loves Leo too much and me personally, I couldn't do it. Ok, this chapter is dedicated to one of my friends who will remain unnamed at the moment or for all eternity. Oh well, but none the less, here you go.

Layla brought her fist up to the dummy's face and tore it off it's use to be head. Layla was now the most powerful Assassin in her village and the most gifted. She always knew that her skills would reach the highest peak, but in her councilors would always ask more from her. Ever since her parents passed the responsibility of taking care of the village, she always felt like everything she did was useless to their eyes.

All her years, 10 years of her life gone by and wasted on sneering eyes and stuck up noses. Sometimes, she wished she could just rip their heads off instead of a stupid hay dummy. She sighed and popped her knuckles. She wanted so badly to just go up to the councilors and just kill them like she was breaded to do, but she knew that after she did that, they would be replaced by stingier, snobbier, more pathetic low lives who live for nothing but to watch her suffer.

She sighed again and wiped the sweat away from her tan forehead. She had been at this for 4 hours straight. Ever since she came back from her boring meetings. If she could, she would not have any meetings and discuss the problems with her people. Besides, who wants to be stuck in a room for 2 hours straight, listening to nothing but complain about their problems and concerns about their land or their income on their heads that it was too high or not enough.

What she would kill for a way to escape from this boring life. Even though she promised her father to do the best she can do to protect her village before ha died, she just felt like she was alone in this little hell they called life. To be quite frank, she knew why she felt so lonely. It was because she missed Leo. It was true, she needed his help, but she couldn't tell him everything that was to come. How could she hurt someone she loved so much that didn't even know who she was? She viciously grabbed a small towel and gathered a blanket and left the training area.

She arrived at a small waterfall that was just north of her village. It had a perfect view of her village, from the tip of the mountain to the very last house that touched the base of the mountain. She always thought her village was beautiful. How it curved with the land that even Mt. Everest would be jealous of. It. Layla always thought nothing could match her villages beauty and warm welcoming that even a stranger is greeted by their warm smiles and hospitality. That's how her people were. She never oppressed them into anything that they didn't want to do or what they thought was cruelty. She was always fair in everything that she did for them. She was always the one to help them with their problems. All she asked of them was to kind to any guests or visitors and give them a warm welcome and have a great hospitality toward them

And they always did as she asked of them. They loved how she was the only ruler in her whole entire family that really cared about their problems. All, this aside from her accomplishments, she still felt like she had done nothing for the past year. Whoever heard of a 16 going on 17 year old being a ruler and protector of a secret village that has been hidden for thousands of years. Certainly not her. She never read that the Pharaoh became ruler of Egypt at age of 16. I guess you could say she was a one of a kind.

She sighed and spread out the blanket near the waterfall, she then found her way to the top of the waterfall and smile at how high up she was. She remembered how she made Leo face his fears into climbing into their secret hide out just so they be together, spend time with each other, for what little time they had to share. She wish she could go back in time and be with him. Even back then, she loved him. He was her first real friend, her best friend. And she missed him so much. Seeing how much he had changed, sparked her attraction for him even more. He was well built and he looked very handsome. She always loved the color of light blue for a mask, though it complimented his skin color very much. She blushed at the thought of sleeping with him. She shook her head and prepared herself for a dive. She backed up a little, got up to speed and leaped off the ridge and she splashed into the coral color water..

The water felt so good against her skin. She stayed under for a while, wanting to enjoy the coolness the water offered her. As she was running out of air she could have sworn she saw Leo swimming in the water with her. She shook her head and swam back up to the surface. She climbed slowly out of the water and strolled over to her spread out blanket and laid down, thinking of nothing but how it would have been if Shiami let Leo keep his memory of her. It would've been different from what happened when she contacted him. She wished that he did remember her, but he didn't run from her and that was a good sign to her. That meant that he knew her by familiarity, he felt like she knew her. She could see it in his eyes. He felt the connection that they once had when they were little, he just didn't remember her.

She was so frustrated by Shiami's action for so long, she refused to speak to her and only addressed her when she was teaching her a new skill that she needed to acquire in her next missions, other than that, she did not even acknowledge her. Until she came forward one day and begged Layla to forgive her. She only had her safety in mind and Layla understood that, so she forgave Shiami and as for gratitude, Shiami gave her Leo's memory of her. Everything from the day they met to the day she had to leave him. Layla hated that part of his memory. She could see through his eyes, hear his thought about her that she thought she would never hear.

His thought on her leaving was too much for her to bear. Her heart ached too much from his cries in his head to let him keep his memories, but as they were striped away, he said her name one last time before Shiami shocked him. Layla cried every night for what she had to do. She never wanted him to be so forgetful of her. She sighed again and looked up at the sky. Clouds rolled along the light blue sky that was welcoming her eyes. Layla smiled and giggled to herself. She remembered the many times she would sneak out of the palace just to look at the stars. She would count them until she fell asleep, always landing on 234 before passing out.

She hummed to herself for a little while. The little tune her mom would sing to her if she was ever scared to go to sleep because she always thought there was monsters under her bed. Her mom would always bring it up at breakfast. Always asking if the monster ever came when she fell asleep. She laughed at how her mom could convince dad and her to go away for a little while, so that she could sneak off and go to her thinking spot, which of course was the waterfall, rather the bottom of it.

Layla sighed again and closed her eyes to welcome a nice peaceful nap until she felt vibration in the stone coming toward her. She didn't move, she didn't even flinch. Because she knew exactly who it was. Shiami appeared before her. Older to be exact and was now wearing a red kimono. She never understood why she wore kimono's so much. They didn't live in Japan and they were nowhere near China, so why bother looking like a complete idiot who is the only one in the whole entire village that wore kimono's. Layla raised an eye lid and heaved out a low depressing sigh. "You know I don't like to be bothered when I'm on my break, Shiami. This better be important." Layla didn't mean to be mean, she just hasn't had any time for herself for several months, besides sleep, but she was always in the palace dealing with the council. Shiami bowed her head. "I'm sorry, mistress, but the council wishes to speak with you." Layla sat up and gave Shiami a 'What do they want now?' look. Shiami giggled a little and returned to her serious form. "It seems that someone outside our village knows of us." Layla stood up. "What? What do you mean someone knows of our existence?" Shiami cleared her throat and hand her a note written in blood.

A few minutes of reading, Layla crumbled the note and burned it in her hand. She hissed out the name that was now adorned her hit list. "Karai." Layla walked past Shiami, forgetting her blanket and towel, which Shiami quickly picked up and hurried after her. "Mistress, what are you going to do?" Layla continued to climb down the mountain at a threatening pace. "I'm going to find that bitch and kill her until her father feels it. Then I'm going to kill her lover and ship his body off into the abyss where his body can rot until the end of time. His dead eyes will never see the light of day ever again. That includes Karai as well." She rushed down the mountain side, back to the council building, her feet bloody and covered with purple bruises. "Mistress, what did the note say?" Layla stopped at the entrance to the council building, clenching the gold handle so hard, it caused her hand to bleed. "She threatened to kill all of my people and the ones I loved unless I provided her support in her quest. And I'll be damned if I'm going to help that selfish bitch with anything but helping her sit in perfect position so I can kill her with my blade." And with that, she pushed open the doors. "Alright," She yelled, getting the councils attention. She didn't care if they were busy with themselves or not. "No doubt, you have already seen the note?" They nodded in agreement. One of the women spoke. "She has sent us many letters threatening to expose us and destroy our village if we do not comply in helping her in her quest."

Layla cleared her throat and spoke clearly and straightforward. "We knew that she was a problem, but back then she was the worlds problem. Now she's ours and I'm not going to be like those idiots who just let her go along with what she does. We have worked too hard to get where we are today and I am not going to let some wanna be Hitler crazed 'thinks she the ruler of everything' woman. I don't care if she's the Shredder, no one threatens the people that I love and care about. Not on my watch." The room was engulfed with silence until a councilmen destroyed it. "What are you proposing, mistress?" Layla looked at all the council's faces, who waited eagerly for her response. "I'm going to end the life of Karai." The council was in an up roar. She heard many of "We can not do that." and "She is in such a high state of power in this world. We can not just simply kill her." Layla closed her eyes. She didn't care if Karai was a high monarch to the world, she threatened her people and Leo. That more than enough to kick her off her high throne. "Enough!" Silence once again filled the room. "Whether or not you support me on this, I'm going. You know our creed. No one must know of our existence. Not even in the current state that we are in right now. And right now, she threatens to expose us. All of us and you are just going to let her get away with it. We are Assassin's We don't give into anyone. And even if we do give in to her demands, she still knows of us. Who's to say that she'll change her mind and tell everyone? I'm not taking that chance. I'm the protector of this village, the leader of the Assassin's Core, Ruler of this land that has been kept secret for many years. I will not be patronized by a fake. I'm going to New York and I will end her life. That is my promise to all of you. And I will do it my way and I'm leaving tonight. I leave my mother in charge until I get back." She turned on her heel and left, ignoring the many comments and argues and conversations that were all about the room.

As Layla packed her things, she kept on thinking back to the threat that Karai used against her.

'_I know who you are, Layla and I know who you love the most. He lives beneath me, always trying to save me, but he can't. no one can and no one can stop me in my conquest in enslaving the entire universe. If you do not support me in any way I command of you, I will destroy your precious village and slowly kill Leonardo and make you watch the entire time. Being helpless in his demise. It is your choice. You have 2 weeks to respond.'_

Layla sneered at the thought of having her destroy her people and killing Leo. She wouldn't allow it. Not until she was buried into mother earth and up in heaven with God. Nothing was going to stop her.Not even death itself. She pushed in some extra clothes and began to pack he weapons into her close. Her blades were coated with a special nylon that render to the airport scanner to be nothing in her suitcase but her clothes and reading material. As she packed the last of her things, she sensed Shiami coming toward her room. With a flick of her finger, the wind obeyed her and opened the door. "What is it, Shiami? I have to leave soon." Layla turned to face her Caretaker to see a small suitcase in her hands. "Shiami…" But Shiami cut her off. "I wish to come with you, mistress. I want to right the wrongs I caused so long ago. Please?" Layla slowly nodded her head and ushered her out the door as she took hold of her luggage and head out the door.

Soon she would be in New York again and things would be different for her and Leo. She only hoped she could hide the fact that she was trying to kill the one person he would rather keep alive.

Tada. You better enjoy it. Cause I'm starting the next chapter soon, so hurry up and read, but not too quickly, I don't want to feel rushed or anything. Teehee!.


	5. Chapter 4:What you see

Ninja vs. Assassin's

Chapter 4: What you see…..

Well, three times in one day. I must love you guys too much. Or I just really want to update this story very badly. Either way, you get to read it. So, yeah I dedicate this chapter to my friend Eve-Redeemer 777, who read my stories from the beginning and is just an awesome friend. Here's to you Eve.

Layla waited patiently for Shiami to get her things. Just when she thinks that she can go and see Leo, Shiami loses her bag. Of all places. They arrived in New York a few hours ago, after being detained to leave the plane because the flight attendant thought she saw a sword sticking out of her suitcase carrier. At first Layla ignored it, but when she got the captain involved, she had to hide it quickly. So, without thinking, she shoved it through the seats and put a cover over it so it wouldn't be seen. Lucky for her, the captain thought that the flight attendant was being delusional and waved her away.

Layla was so close to just killing the people in the airport. She had never been so crowded before and in such a small area in the building. She just wanted to leave and find out where Leo was as soon as possible. She knew that she had to come up with something that would be able to get his attention or something.

The minute Layla saw Shiami return with her bags, Layla instantly made her way to the exit. "What are you planning on doing, mistress?" Layla looked up at the tall buildings that surrounded them. She needed to get up high if she was to locate him. "I need to get to the roof of one of these buildings. Then, I should be able to locate him or his friends. Hopefully, I will find Leonardo. No doubt he probably thinks that I'm coming to kill him." Shiami sighed. "You used the Crayu`ton spell didn't you?" Layla smiled and continued to walk toward one of the building she choose., which was the Grand Central building. "You know it's forbidden to use such a spell. It can put your health at a great risk." Layla dropped her bags and looked back Shiami. "I know. My health is nothing to worry about. I'm fine. Now, if I was 40 years old and performed that spell, I would have died of a heart attack. Ok? So, lets hurry and get to this building before I lose anymore of my patience and want to kill someone." Shiami nodded. She wasn't going to argue with an Assassin who's patience was already wearing thin already. Layla picked up her things and continued to make her way to the building.

As they reached the top, joy filled Layla's heart. She knew she would find him at such a height. She just knew it. She set her things down and sat down on the hard cold roof. She sat Indian style and hummed at a precise tune. Soon, her body began to glow blue, lifting her up in the air, she tried to feel for Leo's energy. If she could find the smallest hint, she could find him. Her heart sank when she found not Leo, but a friend of his. She tried to distinguish the energy to any other and found a match. Her name was April O'Neil. As her body began to descend, she could see the worried look on Shiami's face. "Did you find him, mistress?" Layla shook her head. "No, but I found a friend of his. Her name is April O'Neil. Maybe she will know where he is." Shiami nodded and followed Layla downstairs.

The streets looked the same to Layla, but the people were so different. Either someone was dressed in the finest fashions or they had nothing but a jacket. She never remembered it being this bad. Shiami pushed through the many people just to try and catch up to Layla. As they turned the corner, they saw a huge man, well trimmed, wearing a sport workout shirt and black/blue workout pants. Then another person came out of the car. She was 5ft6 and she looked like she in her late 20's. She wore a light purple shirt and kaki pants complimented by worn out sneakers. Layla nodded to Shiami and began to approach the young couple.

As she approached the young man, he looked up to see her standing beside him. "Can I help in anyway, sir?" Casey stood up with the box in his arms and just stared at her. "Sir? Is something wrong?" Casey shook his head. "Nope, I just expected someone else to lend us hand. Sure, if you want to help, go on ahead." Layla nodded her head and picked up 4 boxes. "Wow, were you on the girls wrestling team or something?" Layla giggled. "Something like that." She followed Casey up the stairs, into the small apartment and set the boxes down. "Thanks for helping us. You want some water? It's on the house." Layla nodded. "Thank you very much. I have had nothing to drink all day."

As Casey offered her a drink, April came through with the last box. "Ok, that's the last box…. Oh, Casey who's this?" April pointed at the young girl that sat at the new counter that complimented the kitchen. "My apologizes. I'm Layla Junchi. I saw that your husband needed help so I assisted him. I hope it was no bother." April shook her head. "Nope, no bother at all. So, Layla, what are you doing here?" Layla pondered for a moment, then she got her answer. "I'm looking for someone. More of their help actually." April leaned against the back of the dining room table. "Really? If you don't mind me asking, who are you looking for?" Casey nodded his head, before taking a sip of water. "Yeah. Maybe we can help you find them." Layla sucked in some air and let it out. "I'm looking for Leonardo." Casey spat out his water, choking slightly. April almost fell out of her chair. "I'm guessing you know who he is?" Casey balled up his fist. "What do you want with Leo?" Layla sighed. This was going to be tougher than she thought. "Believe you are familiar with a woman named Karai?" They both looked at each other and nodded at her. Layla sighed again and explained to them why she was here.

They both conversed with each other, deciding on weather or not to take her to Leo. If they didn't, she would find him on her own. She had waited so long to see him, she wasn't going to wait any longer. When they finished on their conversation and came to a decision. "We've decided to take you to Leo and his brothers." She sighed in relief. Then Casey step closer to her. "But one false move and you're dead." Layla just smiled and nodded her head. "Of course. I promise not to harm you or Leo or his family." They both nodded and took her down stairs and into the sewer lines.

The sewers felt like home to her. No matter where she would go, the sewers will always be home to her. Maybe the small plain was still there? As She followed them farther and farther into the sewers, she stopped a couple of times to look around. She had so many memories of running through here with Leo, but she quit reminiscing and followed Casey and April.

They finally stopped at a metal door that said 'Keep out' on its side. Obviously someone moved it. Casey knocked three times and the door opened slowly. As Casey and April entered the huge home, Layla was reluctant to enter. She felt like she was not allowed to be there. She thought about just leaving, but then she heard a familiar voice. She knew from anywhere. "What does she want with me? You said she only wanted to see me. Now you're saying she wants something?" Then another voice followed. "Hopes its not what I think it is." She heard him grunt and groan in pain. "Don't joke like that, Mickey. Where is she anyway?" She froze. "She's just outside that door. She said it was urgent, Leo. I couldn't tell her no." She was frozen in fear. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't run now." So she took a deep breath and played as best as she could. She step through the doorway to see 4 somewhat aggravated turtles and a very curious looking Rat. She approached them slowly and noticed that Leo began to unsheathe his katana. She stopped and played the dream in her head. If she did exactly what she did in there, maybe he'll listen. She slowly raised her arms in a surrendering gestures and continued to approach them. She could see Leo was stunned. He looked like he was about to faint. Layla could say the same.

As she cam closer she stopped right in front of Leo. She spoke softly and cautiously. "I need your help, Leo." His eyes widened and he sheathed his katana. She smiled and was about to continue on why she was here until she sense very angry presence running toward her, at a very alarming rate. She quickly dodged it at saw a samurai bunny. "Assassin." Layla knew she had seen this bunny before but she couldn't quite place it. As he charged at her again, she flipped over him took out her small sword, taking her stance. What did she ever do to a bunny? Then it hit her. Usagi, the samurai. He blamed her for his sisters death. Layla immediately dropped her blade, dropped down her knees bowed her head to him. "I am sorry, Usagi-sama. I tried my hardest to save your sister, but the enemy was too strong. I beg for your forgiveness. Please. I tried so hard to get her back for you, I swear I did, but there were too many. I have disgraced you and your family tree and for that, I am shamed. Please, if you still wish to end my life, I give it to you. I am living in hell right now."

Everyone was stunned in what she just said. Usagi's eyes did not linger in the anger anymore, but forgiveness and compassion. Her words were truly an apology, and if not, no one had ever begged for his forgiveness. He never made it come to that, but she was now begging for her forgiveness. "Usagi, who is she?" Usagi sighed and sheathed his blades "She is an old friend that I have hated for too long. I blamed her for my sisters death but, now I see that it neither one of us who is at fault." Usagi walked over to Layla and patted her shoulder. Layla looked up at him, ready to face her demise. Usagi smiled at her. "I forgive you for all those years ago. I see now that you are trying to make amends with those that have been life long enemies." Layla nodded. "Well then, you have one less enemy." He held out his hand to her and helped her up. "You can now forget about the past now. We are friends." Layla smiled at him and hugged him. Truth be told, she wanted to hugged him. Truth be told, she wanted to hug Leo, but she knew that if she did hug him now, he would find it strange. Usagi released her, giving her a warm smile,

Layla turned to face the others and felt her gut drop. She had a lot of explaining to do and very little time to explain it all in one night.

There you, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. Goodnight and see you in the morning. I got a lot of surprises in store for you guys.


	6. Chapter 5: To kill is to

Ninja vs. Assassin's

Chapter 5: To kill is to….

Alright, I got in trouble with Gaara about my stories and missing this mornings meeting and having being behind on the Batman story, I have been given one chance to prove myself. I now have until the end of January to finish my Batman story, add 3 new chapters on to this story and then add a new story to it. Can anyone say, "Death to the evil bloody board."? I can or wish I could. So, this chapter is in Leo's point of view. Bear with me, after this chapter, I won't paying attention to it as much as I have before, cause now I am under watch by the board and now Gaara. Not exactly how I wanted him to but, oh well. I hope you will forgive me in being such a slacker and will try my best in keeping up with my stories. (Gaara's words, not mine.) Ok lets get this over with.

Leo just stared at Layla. She looked so calm and collected telling them of her reason for being here and asking for Leo's help. Though, he still didn't understand why she needed his help. By the look of her, she could probably handle the situation she has on her own.

As he tried to pay attention to her story, he kept staring back at her mark. It was the exact same mark that was on the girls arm in his dream. This couldn't be her, could it? Leo thought that it was too canny that two days after his birthday and after his dream about the Assassin girl, here now stood a girl, an Assassin, asking for his help in something that he was mostly against. Killing Karai.

When she finished her story, she looked back at Leo, waiting for his answer. Leo, right now, could do 2 things. One, agree and help the girl in finding her target for unknown reasons other than being assigned to eliminate her target. Two, turn her down and stop her right now or ask more question's until she gave him a real reason as to why she needed to kill Karai. Leo lifted his head up and met her gaze. He shook his head slowly. "No. I will not be part of this anarchy mission you have placed in your head that you are saving the world that way. I refuse to be part of it." He could see hit something in her. She looked like her spirits dropped off the face of the earth.

He walked away from them and out of their home. He needed to think. He needed to think with a clear mind and he couldn't clear it there. Not with this Assassin asking for his help to kill someone that he tried to help before, to pull her out of darkness. He was not going to be responsible for her death or aid in her death.

He started down the dark sewer lines and disappeared into that of only shadows that welcomed him without hesitation.

(Ok now its Layla's side of the story. Now, you will see what she does when Leo leaves.)

Layla just stared at the door that Leo used to leave her in a crumbling defeat. He said no. He told her mission was anarchy.. How could it be anarchy? She never used guns in her assassinations, so why would he call it anarchy?

She could feel the rest of his family and friends stare at her, wondering if she was to throw a fit or breakdown. Usagi sighed at his friend. He didn't know Layla very much, but he she hardly ever asked for help from anyone unless she was desperate. Didn't Leo see that. When he said no, she looked as if she was going to die. Why did she need his help so much? He kept his eye's Layla, only to see her make her way to the door. Usagi tried to stop her, until Master Splinter spoke first. "He will return, Miss Layla. He always goes off to think hard on hard decisions." Layla nodded her head. "I know, Master Splinter, but nonetheless, I _need_ his help." _'I need him to remember me. I need him to help me protect him.'_ Layla slowly opened the door. "Layla, it's best that you leave him alone. He can get pretty mad if you go off and find him." Usagi just wanted her to be careful around Leo. Ever since the incident that he couldn't protect his family, Leo's temper had become bad. Not as bad as Raph's temper. But still, his temper can be tested if he doesn't cool down.

Layla smiled a little. "I think I can handle it, Usagi. I appreciate your concern though, but I'll be fine." With that, Layla left them, feeling worry and concern for her.

Layla didn't need to find where Leo had gone, because she knew exactly where he went. Where she would have gone to think and clear her head. Some place up high and surrounded by floral arrangements of flowers and fresh air or what was close to it in New York. The plain that she showed him. His energy indicated so. So, he had retained that much of his memories of her, to only know where the plain was and how to get to it. At that, Layla smiled. At least he knew that much of his memories he lost.

As she slowly and quietly traveled through the tunnels that lead to the plain, she could see a past version of herself, running through here, grabbing onto Leo's hand and dragging him up the ladder. She stopped and stared at it. She slowly placed her hand against the slow rusting metal that she climbed almost everyday to get away from the world she knew so well. A tear rolled down her cheek. She never thought that it would still be here. Just as she left it all those years ago.

She climbed her old memory up to the empty space that she spent so much time in. The walls had not fall over on themselves, so that was a good sign that they were still able to support some weight. If it needed to. She moved her hands against the wall. Some would have pulled their hand away from the rust and cold texture, but Layla welcomed it. To her, it was home and comfort. Warm thoughts and laughter were spent here. How could she not love this place.

She looked to the far corner to see the very hole that Layla first lead Leo to the plain, was now bigger. With rusty chips and cracks broke through the hole. Layla frowned at this and slowly approached the hole. She could feel Leo's energy on the other side of the wall. Layla took a deep breath and crawled through the hole. The plain had become more wilder and develop more flowers in it's wake. Vines enveloped the old stone walls, while the flowers of all sorts engulfed the floor, leaving no traces of stone or any loose dirt, if there was any. She smiled at her favorite flower, the Delilah. It could grow anywhere and still look so beautiful when it was about to die. She spotted Leo's coarse shell near the center. Meditating it looked like. She sighed and slowly approached him.

She could feel his energy rise with each step she took to be closer. She could feel his eyes open slowly, half open she should say. All she wanted was for him to remember her, but she couldn't do that if he was angry with her. She stopped only a few feet away from him and sat down. He spoke with frustration in his tone. "What do you want now? I gave you my answer." She thought back to how she use to calm him down when he was frustrated with his training. But at the time, he was into poetry somewhat. Layla knew many authors, but she didn't know what authors he liked, so she picked her favorite and cited it quietly. "All that tread the globe are but a handful to the tribes that slumber in its bosom," She paused, feeling his energy slowly lower just a little, so she continued. "Take the wings of morning, pierce the Barcan wilderness, or lose thyself in the continuous woods where rolls the Oregon, and hears no sound save his own dashings," She paused again, looking down at the ground, feeling his head raise just a slight and turn it slowly to face her slightly. She continued. "Yet the dead are there: And millions in those solitudes, since first the flight of years began, have laid them down in their last sleep," She paused again, sensing that he was now facing her now, his body turned toward her now. "The dead reign there alone. So, shalt thou rest; and what if thou withdraw in silence from the living, and no friend take note of thy departure? All that breathe will share thy destiny. The gay will laugh when thou art gone, the solemn brood of care plod on, and each one as before will chase his favorite phantom; yet all these shall leave their mirth and their employments, and shall come and make their bed thee. As the long train of ages glides away, the sons of men, the youth in life's green spring, and he who goes in the full strength of years, matron and maid, the speechless babe, and the grey-headed man. Shall one by one be gathered to thy side, by those who in their turn shall follow them." She looked up at him then, his eyes had soften. He cleared his throat and they both said the last few lines. "So live that when thy summons comes to join the innumerable caravan, which moves to that mysterious realm where each shall take his chamber in the silent halls of death, thou go not, like the quarry-slave at night, scourged to his dungeon, but sustained and soothed by an unfaltering trust, approach thy grave like one who wraps the drapery of his couch about him, and lies down to pleasant dreams."

Layla could feel his anger fall and his heart begin beat a little faster than usually. This pleased Layla. She now knew that he was not angry anymore. At least that part of him stayed the same. She heard him sigh and relax a bit. "William Cullen Bryant." Layla nodded her head. "It was one of the poems he had to study when he was in school. It was the first poem I read. The very first poem that I…" Layla stopped herself. That the very first poem she sited to Leo when he was mad. She couldn't tell him, he doesn't remember her, that she read that very poem to him. She had to think of something. He looked confused. "The very first poem that you what?" Layla had to thin of something quick. "The very first poem that I had to memorize for my parents. It was a gift to them for their anniversary and I wanted to show them that I could memorize and remember important things." Leo nodded in her confession, but he was still curious about something. "How did you find me?" Layla swallowed hard and quickly answered him. "I can sense people's energy. No matter how far away they are, I can sense where they are and how they are feeling. It's always been a special gift of mine that I was born with." Leo took her answer and sighed. "What are you even doing here besides calming me down, which work apparently." Layla heaved out a short breath and braced herself. "I wanted to hear your opinion on my life and what I do. That and to ask for your forgiveness. I know it was rude of me to ask help from you when it was so sudden and for that I apologize, but I still wish to know your opinion on my situation at hand."

Leo looked at her, stunned by her request. She wanted to hear his opinion on her mission she was to accomplish. Truly, Leo hated the fact that people are to be killed to create peace. He was taught to use that force as a last resort, never as a first or second options. Maybe this was her last resort, but he had to be sure. "What I want to know, Layla, is have you tried any other options that has made you come to final option?"

Layla thought for a moment. She had given Karai many chances to change herself, so many options to change her life goal, but in the end, she never took them. Layla tried to help her secretly by being one of her advisors and tried to steer some good into her, but she never accepted it. So, Layla left her alone, thinking she would change on her own and unfortunately, she was wrong. Karai threatened to destroy her village and kill Leo. Layla had no other option left. She finally answered him. "Yes. I have tried everything to change her into what I thought would help her with her struggle in her life goal, but she refused and then she threatened my home and my advisors sent me to put her out of her misery." Leo lowered his head. He had no idea that Layla was actually kind to her enemies. "Believe me, I don't like to kill. To be quite honest, I wish I wasn't brought up as an Assassin, but I can't change what time has set for me, so I have to find my reason as to why I am the way I am today and if I must kill as a last resort, so be it."

Leo was stunned by her answer. She didn't want to kill, but it was a tough decision she was willing to make. She was willing to kill as a last resort. What kind of an Assassin was she? He watched her stand up and walk over to the rotting hole. "Leo, if you do not want to help me find her, then I will accept that. I will just have to find her on my own. I hope life is good to you and fortune favor your blade until it loses its shine on life." She bowed and began to leave. Leo felt this sudden urge to chase after her. With out thinking, he got up and went after her. As he exited the other side of the hole, she was nearing ladder. "Wait!" She stopped and turned to face him. "If I may make a suggestion as to finding Karai." Layla nodded her head and listened to his offer. "If you can sense people's energy, just like you sensed mine and found me, why can't you do that with Karari?" Layla sighed. She had tried before, but she knew from the beginning it wouldn't work. "Do you remember when the Shredder was relived and how in the end, Karai was able to drain away his dark energy?" Leo nodded his head. "Well, that energy merged with hers, making it a totally new energy signature that not even I can sense. Basically, it's like she just disappeared off the face of the planet. Before, when she just took on the Shredder mantle, I was able distinguish her energy very easily. I have tried to find that same energy, but it was a dead end. She is a new bred of human type energy that will ever walk this earth and now that she knows that, which I believe she does now, she can do anything and do it without hesitation. She could be hiding behind me and I wouldn't even know it."

Leo was in shock. No wonder Karai had gotten so bold over the years. But what she planning? And how was Layla going to find her? "How are you going to find her if you can't sense her energy?" Layla sighed again and shook her head. "That's what I was hoping from you, Leo. Only you and your brothers know where she is because you have fought her before and the fact that she lives in your city made even more of a chance for me to ask you for your help in finding her." Leo lowered his head. It was true. They knew where Karai was. His brothers always kept tabs on her just incase she did anything drastic and since she moved out of the old Foot clan Headquarters, It was going to be harder in finding her. "Leo," He looked at her. Her eyes shining a dark brown hazel. He never noticed how beautiful her eyes were. "If you do not wish to help me, I will find another way to find Karai. I don't have much time left."

Leo looked at her like she was crazy. What did her mission have a time set on it? "What do you mean you are running out of time?" Layla sighed. "It is none of your concern. It is mine. Do not worry. I will make it before anything else happens." She turned back to the ladder and began to climb down. Leo rushed over to the ladder. "There must be something we can do other than helping you find Karai. Anything at all." When Layla reached the bottom of the ladder and walked away when she realized that Shiami had nowhere to rest. She was low on money and did not have enough to rent a hotel room, especially in New York. She could hear Leo slowly climb down the ladder and walk over to her. The turned around and realized how close they were. A little too close, but Layla didn't mind. She rather enjoyed Leo being this close to her. As soon as he realized he was too close, he backed off a little and cleared his throat, blushing a little as well. Layla cleared her throat as well. "Um… If you don't mind, can my master stay with you for the duration of our stay. I am short on money and My master never carries money." Leo smiled and nodded. "Sure, we got plenty of room and maybe I might change my mind in helping you find Karai." Sarcasm. He was trying to be friends with her. "If you ever do, I will welcome it. And maybe I can cite more poems for you." Leo chuckled and followed her down the tunnel. "I wouldn't mind that one bit, but it depends on who the author is." Layla giggle a little and just enjoyed his presence and good nature he was offering her and that was something wasn't going to pass up.

There you go. 1 out of 3 chapters done for request. Enjoy and review please.


	7. Chapter 6: That's the way the story goes

Ninja vs. Assassin's

Chapter 6: That's the way the story goes….

This is number 2. You get that, Gaara? 2 Mother….. Never mind. Now, this is going to be in Leo's point of view, just for the first part, then it'll be Layla's turn, then back to Leo's. I figured I should start with Leo first. So, then I can get third part of the assignment done tomorrow.

Leo sat at the kitchen table, staring into his tea that he only made a couple of minutes ago. It had only been a day since Layla came forward and asked for his help. Only a day since he told her he would not help her. Only a day ago she calmed him down by citing a poem and for her to ask if her master could stay with them until she was done with her mission. Leo sighed in stressful manner. It was only 12 o'clock in the morning and Layla wasn't back yet. She seemed pretty upset when she left her master with them.

_Flashback time….._

_Leo looked over his shoulder as he lifted up the sewer lid and gave Layla's master enough room to enter the tunnels. He never knew that her master was so etiquette and punctual about how she dressed, but he didn't bother it. _

_As he slowly lowered the lid back in place, he hear Layla and her master conversing. He couldn't make much out of it, but he knew Layla was telling her all that had happened or at least, that's what he hoped they were conversing about._

_(Layla's side. No this doesn't contradict with the switches.)_

_Layla picked up Shiami's bags and lead her through the tunnels. "Mistress, please. I can carry my own bags." Layla stopped and turned around to face her Caretaker. "Shiami, from this point on, you are not to call me Mistress or Miss or your highness. You are to refer to me as Layla, your student." Shiami gave her a confused look. "But, Lady Layla why must I do this?" Layla sighed. "Because, I told them that you are my master, which is half true but nonetheless, just call me Layla. Ok? Oh and one more thing, if they ask about my past, just say some of it not all of it, skip around some areas and keep away from the time I met Leo." Shiami gasped. "He does not know? Why haven't you given him his memory back?" Layla lowered her head, feeling sadness take control once again. "I'm not so sure he wants to remember me, Shiami. I'm not so sure if I want him to remember anymore. He seems to be happy with his life as it is now." Shiami shook her head. "I have seen the look in his eyes when you came to get me. He is lost, Lady Layla. And it's my fault that he is like this. If he continues to act the way he does, I will restore his memory myself." Layla shook her head furiously. "You will do no such thing. When the time is right, I will give him his memory back. But until then, you will keep quiet of this and do as I told you." Shiami bowed her head. "Yes, Lady Layla." Layla sighed in irritation, but turned on her heel and continued to lead Shiami to their temporary home or rather Shiami's temporary home._

_As Leo opened the door and lead Shiami to her guest room, he noticed Layla was rummaging through her bag and strapping on some knives and some paper booms. Leo casually walked over to Layla. "Where are you going? You should get some rest." Layla laughed at herself. "The term of our agreement that we made was that you would allow me to come into your city and search for Karai and allow my master to have some place for her to rest and recuperate. The agreement was not to allow me sanctuary. Besides, I am behind on schedule. I need to work extra hard to make up for lost time." Leo was stunned by her response. She refused to rest because of an agreement? She's crazy! Leo thought she was going to kill herself._

"_You need some rest. By morning you won't even be able to walk right." Layla shook her head and chuckled again. She finished with the last of her equipment and closed her suitcase. "One thing you must know about Assassin's, Leo." Leo gave her a quizzical look. "Assassin's never tire when they have a goal that they need to reach." She walked away from him and moved toward the metal door. "Take care of my master. She is feeling ill and if anything happens to her, I'll be lost forever. I've lost too much already." With that, she left him in silence._

_End of flashback….._

Leo pondered on the last thing Layla said before she left. "_Take care of my master. She is feeling ill and if anything happens to her, I'll be lost forever. I've lost too much already."_ The way she said it, it was like she was going to continue talking but she just left it there. Why? He took a sip of his tea and rub his face and made his way to the back of his neck that were enticed with multiple knots and sore muscles. Even after Layla left, he told Don to look after Layla's master, knowing that he didn't anything bad to happen to her.

Just as he was about to get up, he saw a tall figure enter the kitchen. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought everyone was asleep." Leo shook his head. He laughed at himself when he thought of Layla running around in New York, Tireless. "Not everyone." He heard chuckle a little. "What are you doing up? You should be in bed." She swatted her hand at him. "Oh, I'm old. I'll admit it. I'm old, but I'm not that weak. I still got some spunk in me." Leo chuckled softly and offered her some tea and ushered her to sit down. She graciously accepted it and sat down across from Leo. "You know, I should be asking you why you are up so late, hmm?" Leo smiled and took a sip of his tea again. "If you must know, I'm waiting for your student. She hasn't returned yet. Layla's master-" Shiami raised her hand to stop him. "Please, if you are going to address me just call me by my name. Call me Shiami." Leo nodded. "Master Shiami, why is Layla the way she is, if you don't mind me asking?" Shiami shook her head and took a sip of her tea. "Not at all. Let's see. Layla has always been the way she has been ever since her father wanted her to be an Assassin when she was 5 years old. She was always told that she must be restless and be attentive and aware of her surroundings. She ran away one day, she was sick of all the training they were giving her and she ran straight into me." She paused for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. Leo waited patiently for her to continue. "Ah yes, she seemed very upset about running into me that she offered to carry all of my things and walk me to my home. When we reached my house, I told her to go home and go to her parents, but she told she didn't want to return home because of how they train her. So, I made a proposal. If I could train her myself and allow her other teachers to teach her other assortments, then she would get the essentials she would need to be an Assassin. And ever since that day, I have taught her everything I know. So you see, Leo. Layla is who see she is because taught her to be more than to be just a killing machine. I taught her to up hold honor and respect to others. She learned this from her parents, but I stressed the importance of it. Layla was always kind to others before she met me, but after I trained her, she became more of kinder Assassin, unlike the others. That's why she is the way that she is." Leo finally understood. Layla was more like ninja at heart than an Assassin in mind, but why was she so upset.

"I know that look already. You wish to know something, Leonardo. What is it?" Leo took a sip of his tea before he asked her. "Why was Layla so upset when she left? She mentioned something about already losing too much. What did she mean?" Shiami sighed. It was very touchy subject for both of them. "If you must know, Leonardo. She has lost so much in her life. First when she was young, a threat was against her life if her father didn't obey his wishes. Her father hid her away out of the country, she took me along with her. While we were in hiding, she met a young boy, about a year older than her and she liked him very much. And in no time, they became friends. For 1 year we were in hiding. They had become inseparable. They would always spend time with each other, with whatever time they had. When the day came that the man that threatened her life found her, he killed her friend and tried to kill her too, but before he could even lay a finger on her, the boy that was thought dead grabbed his ankle and made him trip. When he fell, he told Layla to run. At first she refused to leave him, but he yelled at her and told her to run, so she did. I found her halfway out of the city. She was covered in blood and tears. I called for the guards as soon as I could, but the damage was done. He was gone and so was her heart. After we returned, she refused to speak to anyone, even me. She shut herself off from the world, only let in training time and meal times. When she was finally over the whole thing, she began to act like herself again, that is until her father was stricken with illness." Shiami paused. Leo couldn't believe she had gone through. It made his life seem so easy. He heard her clear her throat and she continued. "When she finally had enough strength to face her father, With his finally hours upon him, he made her promise to take care of her home and the people in it. He made her swear that she would everything in her power to protect everyone that was precious to her. She did and she told him how much she loved him and continued to tell him that she promises to do everything she can to protect everyone. He smiled at her one last time and he died." Silence filled the room.

Leo just sat there, his tea now on the table in horror and sadness. "You see, Leonardo." He heard her say. "Layla may seem happy and content on the inside, but I know inside she is broken. I believe she envies you." Leo gave her a confused look. "Why? Why would she so envious of me?" Shiami sighed and took one last sip of her tea and stood up "You still have your father and brothers. She has her mother, but not for long. She's dying as well. Soon, se will have no one but me. She loves me of course, but like I said before. I'm old. I won't be here much longer either. Be glad your father is not stricken with disease like hers was. And be grateful that you have your brothers." She smiled at him and walked away. "Oh and Leo," He looked back at her. "Go to bed. If there's one thing I know, it's Layla always comes in late. Even when she's on time in her schedule." Leo chuckled and watched Shiami return to bed.

Leo thought about what Shiami told him. Layla was not only one of a kind Assassin, she was torn. Sounded like him. Leo knew he had his family and friends, but the very thought of losing them, tore his heart in half. He never thought someone like Layla would lose everything like that. He stood up and put the 2 tea cups in the sink and began to return to his room, until he saw Layla come through the door. She was all cut up and had bruises all over herself. What did she do this time?

Layla looked up to see Leo looking down at her, with concern and worry in his eyes. She thought she would never see those traits in his eyes for her, not so soon. "Layla!" He jumped down and ran up to her. "What happened?" She shook her head. "Doesn't matter, I have what I need. I know where Karai is and tomorrow night, I will strike and end her once and for all. Ahh!" Pain shot through her legs. She never pulled out any of the throwing stars when she made her escape. "Layla!" He made her sit down and took a look at her legs. "You're lucky they aren't serious." Layla giggled. "What's so funny?" Laughed even more. "You know you are the 16th person to tell me that I'm lucky about anything." Leo smiled and continued to examine her legs. "Is that a fact?" Layla giggled again and looked up at the ceiling. She quoted another poem. "Ah! Who shall lift that wand of magic power, and the lost clew regain? The unfinished window in Aladdin's tower, unfinished must remain!" Leo laughed as he gently lowered her legs down. "Hawthorne. By Henry W. Longfellow." Layla giggled to herself. "Correct. Have you been reading poetry while I've been away?" Leo shook his head. "No, he's my favorite poet." He gently removed one of the throwing stars and placed it out of the way so that no one would step on it. "Really? I'll have to remember that." As Leo pulled the last one, Layla gave out a small cry before Leo quickly covered her mouth. When he knew that her scream subsided. "Do you not know how to pull out throwing stars?" Leo chuckled silently. "Not really." Layla grumbled to herself. "Great, my life is in the hands of a bonehead who doesn't know how to take out a simple throwing star." Leo glared at her. "I took out the first one." Layla sat up and glared back at him. "Because it wasn't in as deep as this one is." Leo heaved out an irritated sigh. "Do you want me to help you or not?" Layla gave him her helpless-princess face. "Oh please prince charming. Help me please!" Leo couldn't help but laugh a little. She was kind of cute when she was aggravated Especially when her eyes sparkled at him. "If you don't stop being so childish, I'll leave it in there and make sure it stays in there until morning." He warned her. "I can pull it out myself." Leo chuckled again. "I highly doubt that. Now, just sit still and bite your tongue. It's going to hurt." Layla rolled her eyes. "No duh." As he reached for the star, Layla bit her tongue and waited for the pain. Leo made a quick pull and out it came. Layla bit her tongue even more. "What the hell happened to being gentle?" Leo tossed the star over his shoulder and picked her up, bridal style. "I never said I was going to be gentle. I'll wrap up the wound and you'll sleep in my bed tonight." Layla shook her head. No, I refuse to go beyond our agreement." Leo rolled his eyes and started to make his way up the stairs. "I'm offering so its not part of the agreement. And consider our agreement nullified. I'm going to help you." Layla Stared at him "What?"

Layla couldn't believe what she just heard. Leo actually wants to help her take down Karai. "What changed your mind?" Leo easily opened his door and placed Layla down on the bed. "I just did, do you want me to help you?" Layla nodded her head. "Yes please. I would like that very much." She watched him disappear into his bathroom and return with some ointment and some bandages. As he tended to her wounds, she noticed her charm necklace on his nightstand next to a small ring.

'_He kept it. He kept my necklace I gave him.'_ She reached over and picked it up. "If this is yours, I'm going to laugh " Leo shook his head and returned to her legs. "I woke up one day in the middle of nowhere with that around my neck. I don't remember how I got there or how I got that but I kept it. I thought maybe it would be a clue into figuring out what happened to me that day. _'I know.'_ Is what Layla wanted to say, but she couldn't. Not now. Not when he was being nice to her.

She looked at her old necklace and thought of something. "Can I take a look at it?" Leo nodded and continued to work on her right leg, the last one. Layla held the stone close to her and blew on ti, then she held it in the light. The room began to glow of bright colors all across the walls. Leo stopped and froze at her actions. "What did you do?" He was amazed. There were so many symbols and shapes that he didn't understand. "I thought I saw some small writing on the stone so I held it up to the light and it did this. I guess I can see it now." Leo tried to read the many symbols, but they were in a different language that was unknown to him. "Oh my gosh." Leo looked back at Layla. "What? Do you understand this?" Layla nodded her head. "It an ancient language that hasn't been used for centuries." Layla knew exactly what it said. "It seems this stone belongs to a family of noble blood. Maybe even their ancestors. it's a special keepsake." Leo looked at her. _'She's incredible!'_ "It looks like you now poses an ancient air loom, that's been passed down from generation to generation." She handed back to Leo and held very gently. "How can you tell?" She moved the stone back into the light and the markings shimmered around the room once more. "That one is about 1,000 years old. See how the t-string touches the circle?" Leo nodded. "That's ancient language that means 'strength'. And this one over here, where the three tiger looking slashes are, where they break through the circle? That means 'compassion'. That is at least 500 years old." Leo watched as she explained this symbols and many markings that were held in such a small stone. "Do you see the most recent one?" He watched as Layla hobbled about the room, looking at symbols she had already identified and then stopped at one that was odd looking. "This one. This one is the most recent. It's only 17 years old." Leo looked closely at the symbol. "How can you tell?" She pointed at the tail that seemed to circle around the small scratches on the small triangle looking shape. "If this was to be traced, it would have looked to be a 100 years old, but it's not. If it was, then they wouldn't have made this tail here." He looked closely at it and compared it to the others. She was right. The tail was to long. All the other tails were short or chopped off. "What does it stand for?" Layla looked at it for a little while and finally spoke. "'Love'. It stands for love. Each one of these symbols only stand one word. Or a desire. See?" She pointed to the first one. "This one was strength and this one was wisdom." She pointed to the one that looked like it was hiding in the corner.

"They are all desires. Desires the holder wanted. It looks like the last holder wanted or desired love in their life." Leo lowered the necklace away from the light and placed it back on his nightstand. "That was incredible. I never thought you had something like that. Do you realize that if you return it to the holder, you might find out what happened?" Leo nodded his quickly. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy you have a clue now?" Leo smiled and held her hand. "Thank you. Really, you have no idea what this means to me but, it's way past your bedtime and you need to stay of those legs of yours." He pulled her to the bed and forcibly but playfully, tucked her in and turned of the lights. "Leo?" She called out to him before sleep took her away. "Yes?" Layla yawned. "When you find the holder, what are you going to ask them?" Leo sighed and smiled at her. "Goodnight, Layla." With that, he left the room and went to sleep on the couch in the living room, where his dreams would engulf him once again.

Tada. 2 out of 3. I'm slowly getting there. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know I have. See you later.


	8. Chapter 7: Where are you to hide now?

Ninja vs. Assassin's

Chapter 7: Where are you to hide now?

Happy New Years Eve! I figured I would go ahead and put this up, if you don't mind. Wait why am I asking for permission to update MY story? I must be losing it. Gaara is getting to me, I swear. The things he is forcing me to do. Well this is the third required chapter, after that all I have to do is put up the last chapter For Batman Beyond and then put up the new story I've been keeping from you guys. Well, this is going to be in Layla's point of view. Then it'll be Leo's perspective through the last part or somewhere around there. Ok, as my friend put it this morning, "Get on with it already. Geez! You're slower than my mom when she driving down the highway!" Fine then! Here you go!

Layla was greeted by the lights that flickered on outside Leo's bedroom door. She felt her legs numb up and fall asleep. She yawned as she sat up and looked out the crack of the door that Leo left open last night. Last night? She shook her head and looked around the room. Flashes of events that happened last night came blindingly fast. Seeing The Foot circle around her after she strangled the information she needed from a high ranking ninja, The midnight run in with Leo and showing him the secrets of her families necklace and show him her desire.

Her necklace! She looked at his nightstand and saw that it was gone, but it was replaced by a small note. She picked it up and opened it slowly and read the note quietly to herself. "Then the forms of the departed. Enter at the open door; the beloved, true hearted, come to visit me once more." She giggled at him quoting one of Longfellow's poem's, rather one of his stanza's from her favorite poem "Footsteps of Angels" was what it was called. She sighed and read on. "I thought since you always greet me with poems, I thought it would be nice to welcome you with a morning poem. When you're done reading this, meet me in the living room. I'm sure the others will be asleep and if you can walk. I want to talk to you about something. I don't know why, but maybe you might have the answers to my questions. Love Leo."

Did he know who she was? What was she going to do? How did he figure it out? When did he figure it out? She felt her stomach begin to churn and twist many ways. Her hands began to shake and tremble. She could literally feel herself lock up with fear and anxiety. What was she going to do? She shook her head and threw the covers off her now sweating body. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and looked at them. They were almost healed. They were fine enough to walk on, but she'll have to ignore the numbness they were sending through the many tightened and still damaged muscles. She heaved out a heavy sigh and stood up very slowly.

She walked over to the opened door and gently opened it slowly. As, she walked out of his room, she her self be so dizzy, she grabbed the rail in front of her to support her. She heard some one say her name and took hold of her hand. She looked over her right shoulder to see Leo, trying to balance her out. "You ok, Layla? Layla!" She nodded and he lead her down to the stairs and set her down on the couch. "Do you need anything?" She heard his voice was full of worry and concern, just like last night. She shook her head and fixed herself so that she was sitting up straight.

She looked up at him, waiting to hear him and what questions he had for her. "Are you sure you are alright?" She nodded and smiled at him. "I'm fine, I was just really light headed. I got up too quickly." Leo chuckled a little. "You didn't have to drag your butt out of bed if you weren't ready to get up." Layla rubbed her head. "Now you tell me. I was actually trying to hurry and meet you so you wouldn't have to wait for me any longer." She heard him chuckle again. "Layla, I've been up since 3 wanting to talk to you, but I let you sleep cause I knew you needed your rest, but I just had to talk to you. " She smiled at him and placed her hand on his. "Well, I'm awake now so what is it you wanted to tell me?" She watched reach behind him and pull out her charm necklace. He held out her hand and placed it in hers. "I believe this belongs to you." She turned white. He knew! He knew who she was. Now he was going to hate her for lying to him. She lowered her head, so that she could not meet his gaze. "Layla, what's wrong?" She shook her head. She didn't deserve to hear him say her name. But she wanted to know how he remembered something that was impossible to even remember.

He could see she was curious about something. She raised her head to meet his gaze and she found it was difficult to even speak she did anyway. "How did you….. When did you know? How did you remember?" He smiled and held a small orb that glowed a blue light and radiating warmth. "Before I went to sleep, I noticed this glowing in the dark corner where you put your suitcase. Well, I was curious and took a quick peak and when I did, it showed me this." He lifted it up to her and it showed her the first day they met. When he fell into the streams that were quickly pulling him in. She saw through his eyes in the orb that she dove in and brought him to the surface. She laughed when she could see her self giggle through his eyes. "What?" She heard him say. She watched herself giggle again. "I thought turtles were natural born swimmers."

She giggled has she watched him close his eyes and hear him sigh. Soon the orb glowed blue again and it returned to its clear form. "After I saw that, witnessed what I did, I realized that I never remembered falling into the stream. I don't remember you saving me and making jokes about it like it was something that was a past event that happened years ago. I don't remember any of it. But I watched everything. Everything that I couldn't remember." She could sense his heart beginning to fly. He had found out why he felt so empty. "Then," His tone changed. "Then, I watched the day that you showed me the plain and that were to return home and Shiami removed my memories of you." She looked at the ground. This is the part he was going to yell at her. "But," She didn't raise her head or move an inch, she just listened and waited for him to yell at her. "It showed me what you did when you gave me the necklace. It was dark but I heard you say that you loved me." Layla turned pale. She didn't remember it showing her any of that. It didn't try to show her. "How did you know I said that? I have looked at that orb so many times and it never showed me none of it." He smiled at her and sat down beside her. "Layla, I want to know why didn't you tell me before when you asked me for help?" Layla sighed, refusing to look at him. "Because, I thought you were happy with your life. I thought it would be best if you didn't know but as someone that just needed my help." A tear rolled down her face. She felt so ashamed of what she had done. Leo lifted her face so that she could look into his eyes. He pulled her closer and closer. Layla's heart began to soar. Leo was going to kiss her. She leaned in closer, but stopped. This wasn't right. She pushed him away. "Layla, what's wrong?" She got away from the couch and looked at him in fear. "There was no memory of you hearing the things I told you. You were out cold." Leo moved toward her and tired to hold her hand. "Layla, I'm telling you, I heard you say those things to me." Layla shook her head. "No, you were knocked out. Completely. Something's not right here." He tried to touch her, but she kicked him away. "The Leo I know would've asked more question's and then tried to accept it. That's the new Leo I know and you are not Leo."

She heard him laugh evilly as he wiped away the blood from his lip. "Nicely done," He said with a scarred horror in his tone. "When did you realize I wasn't Leonardo?" Layla took out her hidden blade and raised it. "If it's one thing I know, Leo doesn't cite Poems by Longfellow in short versions. He writes them all the way out." She heard him laugh again. "You are very observant. For an Assassin." Layla sneered at this stranger. She knew exactly who it was. The one she was hunting down. "Karai." The figure changed. Scaly skin was replaced with human flesh, brown eyes and a silver helmet replaced the bloody face that Layla kicked in, armor ran down the slim figure replacing the 3 fingers with human hands and a single 2 side claw. "Very good, Layla. I take it you refuse to cooperate." Layla continued to glare at Karai, not giving her any kind of answer. "I'll take that as a no." Layla sneered at her. "How are you doing this?" Karai cackled to herself. Layla didn't like this. "My ninja place an invisible solution on the throwing star to render my enemies under my control and for me to do whatever I wish to them." Layla growled. "So this is a strong illusion. One I can't break out of." Karai glared at her. "I am surprised that you were able to figure out that this was an illusion." Layla smiled at her. "Well, I wasn't about to kiss a girl. I don't swing that way." Karai glared at her. "It does not matter. You can not escape unless I allow it." Layla chuckled at her remark. "Really? Is that what you think? Then you are definitely underestimating me." Karai gave her a quizzical look. "What?" Karai was stunned to see that Layla eyes changed colors and there was some new form that took place of her old pupil. Layla's eyes were now crimson, covering her white area of her eyes, small veins stretched over the center as lines began to swirl in her sight. "I believe you do not know of this rare trait that I have. It allows me to cut through anything and reveal my opponents weakness. Its called 'Foresight'." Karai stared at her in shock. She did not know she posed this kind of power. "And now, You will die by it."

Layla disappeared into a puff of smoke. Karai circled around herself. Beginning to panic, she called her lover, Dr. Chaplin. "Chaplin, she can get free. I need a stronger batch." She listened to him make petty excuses and then heard sigh in agreement, but before she could hang up, Layla shoved her blade through her heart. "Never forget that I am here and I am coming for you and I won't hesitate to kill you. Not like Leo. I will ensure your life comes to an end." With that, Karai body fell and disappeared. Layla closed her eyes and returned them to normal and dispelled the illusion quickly.

Didn't that coming huh? Hahaha. Bet you can't wait to find out what happens next till next time.


	9. Chapter 8: Tha's what you get

Ninja vs. Assassin's

Chapter 8: That's what you get…

Hey! Since I have basically finished most of Gaara's demands, running myself into the ground to do it, I've decided to just focus on this story since my other one is complete. And I don't have to have the next story up by the end January. So, I will put my full attention on this story for awhile. Now, when we last saw Layla, she was caught in Karai's death illusion. Now, I'll clear some things. This illusion began when Layla went to sleep. The illusion did not begin when she was hit with the throwing star or when she came home and Leo and her had a moment. I just wanted to make that clear, because my friend was like, "You made the illusion when she came home? You are so mean!" And just so you know, 'Foresight' is a rare trait that any Assassin can have. It's just so happen that Layla discovered she had it when she was 13. Scared her dad half to death. So, there I hope that cleared everything up. So, on with the show.

Layla screamed awake, shaking and sweating. It was the same as the illusion, except there was light outside Leo's door. It was all dark. Layla quickly turned on the lamp and noticed the necklace was where Leo left it and there was no note to be found. Layla sighed in relief but she was still pissed that Karai was able to put her into an illusion. She threw the covers off her body and looked at her legs. She growled at them and placed her hands over them. She whispered to herself and then demanded, "Lu'crante!" The wound began to heal quicker and all the muscles began to rejoin into their usual positions. She stretched them out, testing to see if she messed them up anyway. When she found no problems and she was satisfied with her work, she grabbed her shoes, tied some of her weapons that shoved into her belt the night before around her waist and headed to the door. No one made a fool of Layla Junchi! No one. As she reached for the door, a blade was thrown, which she dodged it and looked to where it was thrown from.

Leo jumped down from his hiding spot and just stared at her. Layla sighed and reached behind her and pulled the blade out of its stuck position. "I believe this belongs to you." She tossed his Katana to him, which he caught and sheathed it. "You really are a piece of work, you know that?" He was angry with her. It seemed he was always angry with her. But right now, Layla just didn't care. "What is it you want, Leonardo? I'm busy." Leo glared at her. "I agreed to help you because I thought that if I did, you would stop this nonsense of running yourself ragged for someone that can inevitably kill you if you don't save your strength. But I guess there is no stopping you, is there?" Layla gripped the handle to the door. She was becoming aggravated by his judgment of her. She clenched her teeth and tried to hold in her anger. She was angry and furious at someone else. She did not want to take it out on him or someone that did not deserve her anger. So, she decided not to respond to him and remain silent until he was finished. "Layla, use your head. Your master told me what happened to you when your best friend died and when your father died. I don't know that pain, but I've come pretty close to it. And I know that you probably went to find the man that killed your friend and killed him slowly. But that's not the path I will let you walk again. I don't know what Karai did to you or your family, but going off and killing her won't solve anything." Layla remained silent. Refusing to answer him. She heard him sigh. "You probably don't care about half of what I'm saying." She sensed him wave his hand and walk away. "Forget it. Go get yourself killed." Layla sighed and looked back at Leo's shell.

She hated it when he was right. "With this hand I hold my future." She raised up her right hand to her face. Leo stopped and turned back to her. "With this hand." she raised her left. "I hold what is my life, my only reason to live." She jolt her wrist and the hidden blade came out blinding fast. "Only through this blade, do I find my purpose, my only reason to be on this planet. Not to seek revenge, but to protect everyone we hold dear. To turn that which is evil into justice, to become absolute." Leo stared at her. Wondering if that was another poem or something else. "Another poem?" She shook her head and turned to face him. "My creed, our oath. Our word that drives our blade. That drives our reason to kill." She looked at him, anger still occupying them. "Leonardo, I do not kill. I don't like to kill, but when I have to, I do it for a good reason. To protect those who are precious to me, to my heart. I know that you will never understand my ways, maybe we will never be friends." _Again. You have changed so much. You have become more of a kinder spirit and you are more wiser than when I last left you. You are so stubborn in your ways. You are like me, but if push comes to shove, you won't do it. That's what makes us different. And that's why I love you._ Layla sighed. "We may never be friends after this, Leonardo. We may never see each other again to experience a once in a lifetime opportunity. To work together, but if your heart to soft to take this blade," She disappeared. Leo looked all around until he heard one of his Katana's be removed. He turned and saw nothing. He checked to see if his blades were still there. One was missing. He spotted her, crouching on the rail that was on the third floor, perfectly balanced. Leo couldn't believe how fast she was. "And shove it through someone's body." She disappeared again only to appear in front of the practiced dummy, with his blade through it's, where it would be, heart. "Heart." She finished. She then ripped the blade and tossed it back to Leo, who was still stunned by her movements. "Then you can not help me. Like I said before, if you can not help me in anyway, then I understand. But, I will not stand here and let you judge me for when you know nothing of me. I don't care what my master told you about me. I don't care if she told you that my best friend that I loved so much, sacrificed his life for mine. Or when my father died, always trying to make sure I was ready for every obstacle that came my way, that he died making me swear to protect those in our home. I don't care if you were to shove that katana through me, killed me and didn't think twice about me. You would be doing me a favor. I will stop that bitch before she kills anymore of my people if she has. And if I have to go through to get to her, then you might as well be her." Leo was stunned even more. He had never seen Layla mad before. Never. Well, he can't say that anymore. She lowered her eager hands, wanting to shove her blade through his head, thinking it could knock some sense into him. How could he not see it? "The way you defend her, Leo. It's like you want her to win. It's like you want to be on her side."

Leo glared at her. The last thing he would want, was to be on her side. "I would never be on her side. Ever." Layla glared back at her. "Oh really? From what I have heard from your brothers, it seems you had many chances to take her out, but you didn't. What? Were you too proud? Didn't want to tarnish your precious honor? Didn't want to put that kind of sin on your soul, so when you died you would have to pay for it?" She could see his anger rise. "Are you afraid because you don't know how?" That did it. Leo took out his other katana and charged at her. Layla brought her small blade and blocked his attack. "I. AM. NOT. AFRAID!" Layla pushed him off and attacked from the left. Leo quickly blocked it and brought his free blade down on her. With a blink of an eye, another blade appeared, blocking the blow.

Layla never wanted to make him angry, but she was getting sick and tired of him belittling her. Belittling her life, customs, and the way that she did things. As she brought her blade across his, she placed her feet in between his legs and brought her other blade behind her. "If you are not afraid," She broke the contact and dropped her blades and spread his arms apart wit her hands. "Then strike me." His anger disappeared. She wanted him to strike her? "Prove to me that you are not afraid strike those that wish to cause you harm and your only choice to protect your family is to strike them. Hard." He clenched his teeth together, closing his eyes as she backed away from him and opened herself up to be hit. But when he didn't, she skipped up her blade with her foot and brought her blade to his body. Then, in a blinding moment, Layla was down on the ground. Bleeding from her chest.

Leo's blade was covered in her blood. He was breathing heavily, he couldn't stop trembling. He opened his eyes and saw that she bleeding badly/ "Layla!" He dropped his sword and rushed over to her. She was clutching her chest, trying to stop the bleeding. Leo tried to look at it but Layla stopped him. "No. Don't. You did good, Leo." Leo scoffed at her. "Good? I could have killed you. I could have-" Then he stopped. He could have killed her, but he hit a vital point in her body. Her chest. He hit her chest. He sunk in his knee's. He came so close to killing her. He closed his eyes shut as the tears came pouring out of him. "Leo," He looked up and noticed something different. She wasn't bleeding anymore. Her wound was healed. "But, I….." She shhed him, placing her hand on his arm. "Welcome back." What? What did she mean? "Leo, I did what I did for 2 reasons. 1, to show you that I always have reasons for when I have no choice but to kill and why I do it. And 2, to wake you up inside. I knew all about your little struggle with your constant urge to be strong, never stopping to take a little vacation. You have to know, things will happen, bad things and good things. And I know that you're not completely over what happened all those year ago but, you need to know when to let go."

She smiled at him, knowing she had awaken him, it wasn't her original plan but she was able to fit it in with it. His eyes were clear from anger and were his normal understanding eyes. "If you wish, Leo. I will wait until you are ready, but I will not wait for another day. I wish to know your answer tonight." He gave her a confused look. "Tonight?" She nodded and smiled at him again. "Tonight, I wish to show you something. Something I hope you will like and remember."

He nodded his head and helped her up. "Layla," She looked up at him, paying complete attention to her. "If you could, would you really kill me?" He watched her ponder for a minute and see her smile. "No, Leo. That is the last thing I would never do." Leo smiled at her and followed her to the kitchen. Being that was only 5 in the morning.

I know it's short but, I thought I should end this chapter here and go ahead and get the next one up. So hopefully you'll stay with me for the next 3 hours, or you can just read the next chapter tomorrow. I don't care, just please leave me a review ok? Thank you.


	10. Chapter 9: Caught between that which we

Ninja vs. Assassin's

Chapter 9: Caught between that which we…..

Hey guys! Been off all day from that, I guess it was a burger I ate or something, but I'm back and ready to kick butt once more! Since I have focused on only this story and I will have to put up my next story soon, I've decided upon my friends request, which they bugged me all day about, to do a sequel on my Batman Beyond story, but it won't be up for awhile, so you'll just have to deal with it, my friends. Ok enough about me and my promises and what not. This first part of the story will a little confusing unless you really look at it. And if you still don't get it, then I'll explain it on the next chapter, but until then, you'll just have to guess. So, I will give you this bit. This is what I like to call, 'No one's point of view'. Where it is no one in this part of the story yet that is talking in intermediate tones. Now, I'm not saying this because I think you guys are stupid, and I don't think that, I just thought I'd give you guys something that would make you want to read on about. Ok, enough of my talk. On with the show!

_Black is what I see. Nothing but black. Silence in the air, filling my soul with fear and anxiety. Where is our protector? Where is the one that is suppose to always be there for us? The one who would swear to guard us with their life. I see a figure move in the dark shadows that are now my eyes._

_I see nothing, but sense hate and anger toward me, as I lie there. Helpless beyond compare. I suddenly hear rustle of a person's feet against the hard floor. I panic more, sensing that this is not my protector, but hell sent upon me. I sense hatred in its voice as it spoke with venom in it's own heart. I could barely contain a scream as they crush my arms, asking me questions I can't answer._

_Where was my protector? Where was my ruler? Where was Lady Layla?_

As Leo sat at the kitchen table, staring at his hot cup of coffee, he could feel that the others had woken up finally. He thought they never would. He noticed Layla wince in pain of something, but he wasn't sure of what. Was it the wound? Was it not healed properly? As he heard Mickey jumped down from his room, he noticed that Layla wasn't looking so hot either. He was the only one that had the guts to ask.

"Hey, Layla? You ok?" Leo began to worry when she didn't respond. Something wasn't right. Leo got up and shook her a little. "Layla, you ok?" She shook her head like she was trying to get rid of something and then looked around. "Oh, Mickey. You're awake. When did you get here?"

Mickey gave Leo this 'Is she stupid?' look. Leo just shook his head and Mickey shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head to answer Layla's question. Layla just smiled and looked up at Leo. "Is there something wrong? Did I miss something?" Leo shook his head and returned to his seat, even more confused than before. He was about to ask about the others when Shiami came through. Layla instantly stood and bowed to her 'master'.

"Good morning, Master Shiami." Shiami bowed to her 'student' and sat down next to her. Leo sensed something was up between those two, but he didn't bother, being that it was only 7 in the morning. "How did you sleep, master?" Shiami was hesitant at first, but pulled away from that thought and answered quickly. "I slept fine, Layla." Layla pressed on. "And your illness?" Shiami smiled and waved her hand. "I was just a little sick, Layla. A small cold. Stop worrying about me. You should be focused on what you are supposed to be doing now." Layla looked at her for a minute then nodded. "How could I forget. My morning training. Forgive me, master. I had forgotten with everything going on." Shiami nodded her head smiled. "Don't worry. Just hurry and get them done so you can be back in time for breakfast.." Layla stood up again and bowed. "Yes, Master Shiami. I will finish as quickly as I can." Layla quickly exited the room and left Leo just so confused.

Soon, the rest joined them for breakfast except for Layla. She was taking awhile in her morning training. When Leo was about to get up and check on her, Usagi stopped him. "I'll go see her, Leonardo. Maybe its for the best." Leo nodded his head and only sat back down. Watching Usagi leave and to go look for Layla, made him feel anxious and unsettled. He wanted to go and talk to her. To see if she was ok., to know that she was fine enough to walk. For one second he hated Usagi for stopping him. Wait! Was he jealous? Why would he be jealous? It wasn't like he liked her or anything, but he liked the way she moved, the way she was able read all those ancient writings on the charmed necklace, even the way she challenged him. It was like she had no fear for him. Like she knew him enough not to be enough. Leo shook his head. He couldn't believe he was thinking about this. He didn't have feelings for this Assassin that was now living in his home for the next 10 days. He couldn't like her, He hardly knew anything about her. Only thing he knew about her was that she was persistent and kind and understanding toward him.

He shook his head and emptied these thoughts out of his mind. They were useless. Besides, what kind of relationship could they have? She lives God knows where and he lives in the meanest most ungrateful city in the world. How could they even have a relationship? She was so persistent and stubborn and he was stubborn and stuck in his way. What kind of relationship was that? He shook his head again and realized that he was the only one who was now sitting at the table. He forgot that they had early training. He rushed out of the kitchen and headed for the training area.

Once he reached the training area, he saw everyone was waiting for him. "Look who finally decides to show up? You pretty zoned out, you know?" Leo just shook his head and jumped down to join the others. "What are you guys talking about?" Mickey was swinging one of his knuchucks, laughing at the same time. Right after Usagi left, Master Splinter wanted us to do our morning training. We tried to get your attention, but it looked like you fell asleep with your eyes closed, so we just left you alone until you woke up or came back from planet 'I love Layla.'" Leo sneered at his little brothers remark. "You guys could've tried harder to get my attention." Donny shook his head. "We tried, Leo. Usually it doesn't take much to get your attention, but this time, it was like you were sucked into something." Leo Heard Raph chuckle a little. "Yeah. You looked like you were in Lala Land. I wonder who else was in it? Maybe someone with dark brown long curly hair that is usually tied up in headband that wraps around her head. Always wears a cutoff stomach shirt with no sleeves and wears gripping thigh shorts?" He waited a second before they all laughed, till a blade thrown in their direction and hit the wall stopped their laughter.

"Excuse me. I'm trying to concentrate on a very difficult technique. I would appreciate it if yoo were stop your laughing. Thank you." They all stared at her as she walked over, grabbed her blade out of the wall and walked back over to where she was before. Leo smirked at them and gave them a 'What now?' look. They all groaned and began their morning training. For Leo, it was very difficult to concentrate, seeing that Usagi decided to train with Layla, which again made his blood boil. He couldn't understand why he felt this way. He didn't understand why he was so mad at Usagi? He was his best friend, who was training with Layla. _Stop that! They are just training. Nothing more. Nothing less._

Morning training seemed to really drag on for Leo, seeing that he wanted to go over to Layla and train with her, but he knew she would ask why and he couldn't say he was jealous. That wasn't a proper answer at all. But, still, he wished he could. He tried to think of something when he wasn't paying attention and Donny hit him clean in the face, knocking him down. "Leo!" This of course got everyone's attention and rushed over to him. Layla put his head in her lap and examined the injury. "Leo, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Leo was in a demurral haze. He could of sworn there was six of each person that was there surrounding him. "Heh. He should've been paying attention. Instead of being in Lala Land and daydreaming about Layla.."

Layla looked up at Raph and smirked. "And you don't have fantasies about you and Mona having sex?" Everyone 'ooohed' at Layla's come back. Raph just stood there, blushing like crazy. "That's what I thought." She waved her hand over Leo's eyes as he blinked and they began to find their concentration again. "Leo, can you hear me?" He nodded and sat up. "Leo, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Leo shook his head. "No, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention when I should have. That was my bad." Mickey just could not stop laughing. "Man, you should've seen Raph's face. It was as red as his mask." Leo looked at Raph, who was glaring at Mickey. "What did you say, Layla?" She smiled and patted his shoulder. "I'll tell you later." Usagi offered Leo his hand, which he accepted, and helped him up. "Are you alright, my friend? You have not been yourself this morning, especially with morning training." Leo smiled at his friend's concern. Why would he mad at his best friend? He shook his head and released his hand. "I'm fine, Usagi. Just a rough night. That's all."

Layla could feel his eye upon her when he answered his friend. She shut her eyes and returned to her training. She knew she couldn't keep up this charade much longer. She hated lying to everyone. The only one that knew the truth about her was Usagi and that was only because he knew her from before this. He promised not to say a word on any of this, but he told her if she didn't tell them soon, he would. Layla shook her head and threw a punch at an invisible enemy. She could not ignore what she heard this morning. Her people suffering, in pain. Losing everything they had worked for. She knew what it was. It was her gift at work again. Her Foresight could see through illusions and see her enemies weakness, but it could also see the future. A future that if she did not do something soon, it would end up the way she heard it and seen it. She dropped her fists and leaned against the cold stone like metal walls and slide against it, sitting in an upright position. Tears began to flow from her eyes. She couldn't take any of this anymore. A day of lying to those that now trusted her, was like an eternity of torture in her soul. Her people were going to suffer if she didn't do something. She couldn't walk out the door without running into Leo and his speeches of running herself ragged and not being prepared. And lying to him about who she was, it was killing her. For she could not tell him who she really was.

She had no time to lose. Now that Karai knew that Layla had refused her demands, she was going to expose them and kill them off. Then, she was going to come for Leo and his family. She clenched her face, feeling that her emotions were all mixed up inside herself. She was glad everyone left for lunch and other things. She knew that she had to do something about all this, but she wasn't sure how she could handle Leo hating her for lying to him. She knew he would. She knew the minute she told him who she really was, he would hate her, he would despise her for lying to him and his family. They would also hate Shiami. She was the one who lied about her life a little. The little boy being her friend was a lie but her fathers death was true. She knew that when she revealed everything, Leo would refuse to help her and kick them out.

She looked around the training area and saw such nice equipment in their arsenal. She smiled when she saw the dummy she hit earlier on. Now that it had no head, it looked a little freaky. She laughed to herself and wiped her eyes dry. She thought that she didn't tell Leo herself, he would find out some other way and he would hate her either way, but he will hate her more for not telling him herself. She knew she had to tell him herself. She knew she needed to tell him everything. And everything was to be said, not just one part of it. All of it. She sighed. She would tell him tonight. Everything about herself and about his past would be revealed at the plain tonight. And tonight, she will end Karai's life. For good.

Well, whatcha think of that? Right Leo is considering loving her, she has to tell him everything. Oh this is not going to turn out well at all. But, at least she'll be honest and then everything will be clear. Or will it be? Find out in the next chapter


	11. Chapter 10: If you love something

Ninja vs. Assassin's

Chapter 10: If you love something…

Hey! I love you guys too much. I need to stop that and be mean and just not update my stories until a year later. I should do that. Anyway, I promised to tell you what was going on in the first part and so far, only TMNT Redneck figured it out, sort of. It was on of the Assassin's that was on patrol in the middle of the night and Karai's men attacked. That is what is suppose to happen if Layla doesn't do something soon. So, let's get this over with or how my friend says, "Let's just this whole thing over with before I die." Hahaha Hahaha.

Layla kept watch of Leo's door, waiting for him to emerge. It was driving her crazy. Just this morning she decided to tell him everything and now she had to have the patience to wait for him while he meditated. For some reason, she did not know but she knew to leave him alone. For the most of the time, she tried to figure out a simple way to tell him everything, but they all ended badly. She even took the liberty of taking Shiami away and making her stay in their old home. If it was the last thing she wanted, she did not want them to turn their hatred from her and place it on Shiami, who was just doing what she was told.

For hours, she watched for anything to come out of his door, but nothing ever came out. When she was ready and she had gotten rid of her fear, she proceeded to his door, slowly and knocked silently. She waited, she could wait all year so that she could prolong this heartbreak and prevent any of this happening, but her own wish was destroyed when he opened the door. At first, he looked mad, but it changed when it was Layla instead of Mickey or Raph at his door. "Layla, what's the matter?" Layla closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Obviously, you forgot I wanted to show you something tonight." Leo looked at her for a moment, then it came to him. "Oh, right, well, it's night so you wanna go now?" Layla slowly nodded her head and lead Leo to the door, till she stopped at the sound of Leo's voice. "Layla, are you sure you are ok? You seem like something is wrong." Layla sighed and shook her head. "I'm fine, Leo. I just over trained myself today. That's all." She ushered him to follow her and he did.

She decided to pass the time with small talk, trying to make it easier on herself. But it just didn't lessen the pain that she knew she was going to feel after her confession. When they reached the ladder that lead up to the plain, Leo gave her a puzzle look. She just smiled or what could be called a smile and climbed up the ladder. When she reached the top, she told Leo to come up, he only laughed and said. "I'm coming sheesh. I still don't understand why you want to take me somewhere I already know that's so high up." Layla froze. Those were the words he said that day. A small tear rolled down her face. When Leo reached the top, he noticed that Layla was crying. "Layla, what's wrong." He pulled her toward him, so that she would face him. "Hmm? What's wrong?" She only shook her head and lift her foot up. "I only hurt my foot a little. She tried so very hard to hold in the remaining tears. She grabbed hold of his hand and lead him through the still decaying hole.

Leo gasped in surprise. The way the moon glistened against the plants that surrounded them, was just incredible, but what amazed him the most was that there were news flowers. They were glowing a bright purple and pink that gave the place that dark surrounding you would get in a cave. He watched Layla sit down, lightly placing her hand on its soft petals. He moved over to her and sat down beside her. "I never knew there something like this here. How did you know?" Layla looked around and sighed, still holding back the tears. "I've been here so many times. Just to watch them bloom and blossom with life. I've lost count at how many times I've ever visited this place. It's the only other place that calms me so much." Leo smiled and looked around. "You know what would be perfect?" Layla looked at him, smiling now. "What?" Leo chuckled a little. "Have a lot of fireflies out here, but I don't think they'll be here anytime soon." Layla smiled even more and pulled out a little jar out of her small bag she brought along. Leo gave her a confused look. "What's that?" She giggled and turned the lid slowly to open it. "Your wish." As she pulled it off, hundreds of fireflies came bursting out. Leo just laughed as they were now surrounded by so many fireflies. He felt his face become warm when he watched Layla laugh and looked at them fly.

He felt so at peace with her like this. He wouldn't being with her for a while or forever. That's what he was meditating on for so long. He finally came to the conclusion that he cared a lot for Layla. Though he didn't know her very well, but he just felt so happy around her. As she leaned toward him to smile, she looked him straight in the eye. Having his face so close to hers, it just made her heart sing for a little while. As he leaned in closer, she could feel his warm breath on her lips. She was going insane. She couldn't stand why he was taking so long. Leo swallowed hard and took a chance. His lips pressed against hers so gently, that Layla was just stunned at the taste. Sensing that she did not object, he took the kiss deeper, massaging her lips softly and urging her to respond, and she did. Layla moaned as she bit Leo's lip slightly, feeling his hand go form her face into her hair, removing the pin that held her hair in place to let it flow past her shoulders. Layla pushed up on him, causing him to fall backwards, still keeping kiss. She could feel Leo lick her bottom lip, asking for entrance and without missing a beat, she opened her mouth and he wasted no time exploring her mouth.

He groaned into her mouth, feeling her hands move all around his chest. Feeling ever crevices, abs and biceps he had. Layla could feel her pleasure rise when he ran his hand down her back until he touched her bag, trying to get it off. That's when she remembered. She couldn't do this. Without thinking twice, she ripped her mouth away from his away and pulled her body off of his. Leo was stunned by her action. _Did she not like it? It felt like she did. Did I hurt her? _When he tried to move toward her, she stopped him. Leo was confused now. Why was she pushing him away. "Layla, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" She shook her head, not letting him see her face. "I can't do this, Leo. I just can't. Not like this. Not after I've done so much to you." What was she talking about? "What are you talking about? You've done nothing to me but made me love you." Layla froze, but then she grasped her heart. He loved a lie, not her. She stood up and slammed her fist against the wall. "It's a lie that you love. Not me. I'm nothing but scum." Leo stood up and looked at her, wanting to know what she meant. "What do you mean?" She began to sob. She couldn't take it anymore. "I lied to you, Leo. I was never sent here to end Karai's life by the advisors, I came here myself because she threatened to expose my people and kill them if I did not accept her demands. I came here to kill her before she could my people and ….You… I came here to protect you and my people." Leo stared at her in surprise. "I am not part of the Assassin's Core, I am it's leader. I am my peoples ruler and protector. I was responsible for what happened to you years ago." Leo gave her a confused and angry look. "What do you mean you were responsible for what happened to me in the past?" She refused to look at him. She couldn't face him. She could feel his anger rise. "Answer me!"

She swallowed hard, the truth came very easy. "There's a reason why you have that charm necklace that sits on your nightstand, is because… I gave it to you as a goodbye present." Leo's eyes went. "That's your charm necklace? You knew it was yours and you didn't tell me?" She knew this was going to happen. She nodded quickly, knowing very well that his anger would rise even more. "Even the fact that you knew that language that was on that stone. It's your people language?" She nodded quickly. "What about Shiami? What about her?" Layla swallowed hard again. "She is my master but she is also my mistress. She is the one responsible for your memory being the way it is now. You can't remember anything when you were 8 because you spent your entire time during that certain age with me." Leo's anger grew even more. "So that story about the little boy and your father was a lie?" She shook her head. "My father's death was not a lie, but the little boy is. I told Shiami not to tell any of you of my past. Not even that you knew me back then." Leo rubbed his face in frustration. "You came to us, asking for help, claiming you were sent here to kill Karai because you gave her so many chances to change and after that we welcomed you and Shiami in and we trusted you. Damn and to think I actually….. Well, I guess I was wrong." Leo began to walk away till he heard her cry out to him. "I do love you, Leo! Everyday was torture to me. Knowing you would never know me or even remember me. I would cry so many times at night wishing that Shiami erased my memories, so I wouldn't have to remember you and everything about you. I wish could have forgotten that you were my friend and that I loved you so much. I wish I could've forgotten the fact that everyday was a day I couldn't spend with you. Until I had a chance to give you back your memory, then all that pain disappeared. I felt like I could have a second chance at being with you, but when the lies came out, I couldn't." Leo lowered his head. He didn't turn around or look at her. He simply spoke in a dark monotone voice. "How can I be sure that you love me after everything you've done? How can I be sure that you love me, without thinking you're going to kill me? Answer me that!" She reached for her bag and pulled out the small orb. "Here. These are your memories. Take them. I never wanted hem. I always want to give them to you." Leo looked upon the small orb. The smoke in side swirl in an uncontrollable fashion. Leo didn't want to remember anything that had to deal with her. He hated her. She tried to hand it over to him, but he knocked it out of her hand and it crashed against the wall. Layla stared at where it hit. She could now sense he was furious. "I don't want anything from you. I don't want you near my family or around my friends ever again and if you come near me or them ever again, I will kill you." With nothing left to say, he marched away from her and left her surrounded the many fireflies that now represented the many pieces of her heart. She knew it was going to happen, but she had no idea that this would be so painful. She looked around the plain and cried even more. She fell to her knees and let all her tears fall. Never will she cry this ever again. She never felt so much pain at once. How could she have lied to him? How could she have even stomach it? She looked at the now shattered orb. Now, he would never remember her. He didn't want to remember anything that had to deal with her. He didn't want to remember her at all. She took out her charm necklace out of her pocket and placed it on the stone near the hole. As she left the plain, she could feel that heart was now beyond repair. She left her heart in the plain that started it all between them and where it ended. She crawled out the hole and headed for where Shiami was.

When she reached her 'home', she sensed that Shiami was concerned for her. "Mistress Layla, are you alright?" Layla shook her head and grabbed her gear. "No, Shiami. I am not alright. I feel like I had my heart ripped out and shattered into a million pieces. I feel like taking it out on a certain metal covered bitch that needs some sense knocked into, then I'm going to kill her and her lover and return to my people." Shiami lowered her head. "I take it that he refused." Layla slapped on some of her throwing knives and slipped on her Assassin boots. "He didn't accept it, if that's what you mean. I will never have my heart again. Might as well get drunk and kill." She grabbed her double twin blades and sheathed them. "Will you need me to come, Mistress?" Layla pulled on her mask and shook her head. "I need you to stay here and stay hidden. I don't need you running around when I'm already worried about other things. I don't need to worry about you as well." Shiami bowed her head and gave her her headset. "Yes, Mistress Layla. Would you like me to inform the council when you are finished?" Layla stopped before she reached for the door. "Yes please. If you don't mind. And after that, contact my mother and tell her I'll be coming home." Shiami bowed again as Layla left, more pissed of than she ever been.

Leo came home, slamming the door, getting everyone's attention. "Leonardo, my friend, what is the matter?" Leo glared at him, Usagi knew that she had told him, by the tears and hate in his eyes. "You knew, didn't you?" Usagi slowly nodded his head. Leo brushed passed him, going to his room, not even bothering to answer everyone's questions that were being yelled at him at every direction. Leo just sat there on his bed, his katana thrown to the ground. He couldn't believe he fell for such a stupid trick. She was just using him to help her find and kill Karai. She never cared for him. She never loved him the way he loved her or the way he used to love her. Tears streamed down his face as he remembered what he did before she told him everything. He remembered everything he was thinking. Everything! He cried harder, remembering what she said. _"I do love you, Leo. Everyday I had to deal with the fact that I would never see you again. Never be able to be with you. Then when this thing with Karai happened, I felt like heart was flying. That I could see you again. Have another chance at love, but the lies flowed out and I knew that I could never had my chance unless I were to tell you the truth."_ Leo felt his anger rise again. He wasn't sure of anything anymore after what she did to him. His family didn't know though. He was too tired and too heartbroken to tell them now. He decided to tell them later, until Donny opened his door with horror in his eyes. "Leo!" Leo turned around and saw that Donny was covered in sweat. "What is it, Donny?" Donny tossed him his shell-cell and a live broadcast came on.

"_Good evening everyone and welcome back to what looks like an invasion and destruction on Ms. Karai's Tower. As you can see, the tower entrance had been torn through and the rest of the tower is now engulfed in fire. We have no idea who would want to attack Ms. Karai, but we do know that whoever it is, will last much longer."_

Leo tossed the cell back to Donny, picking up his blades. "What do we do, Leo?" Leo walked over to Donny, anger now gone and was replaced with determination. "We go and take care of this."

Tada! This has to be the most saddest chapter I had ever had to write and revise and type ever. The first version of their fight was just horrible. It was left off with Layla lying on the grassy plain, bleeding. Not to death, but just bleeding and Leo throwing the orb at the wall and just walking off leaving her there. But I thought that was too cruel so I revised it. So wait until you see what happens next.


	12. Chapter 11: those who fail to know

Ninja vs. Assassin

Chapter 11: Those who fail to know…..

Hey! Ok, it's really hectic but I've been able to get this up in time. I don't want to fall behind like I did with Batman, which by the way I am working on the sequel and even the next story. Anyway, if you thought last chapter was so dramatic, then you ain't seen nothing yet. This chapter is going to blow your mind and if not then, go back and read it again and if you don't then, just leave it alone and move on. Ok, as my friend said this morning, when we were half asleep. "This sucks. Why are we doing this?" Ok here we go!

Layla took a peek around the corner, thought she couldn't sense those that were cloaked with some technology, she could still here there breathing. She honed in on any type of breathing, slowing down her own to sync with theirs. It was faint but she could hear them breathing silently or trying to. With one swift move, she shoved her blade in the air and the other down the hall. At first, she remained still, but then she could a shortage of static electricity from the of the hall, where her blade landed. She could hear one of them groan and they slowly reappeared.

"Rest well. In what ever salvation you believe in." With that, she removed her blade and the body fell to his knees and landed on his face, motionless, blood now spreading around its head then moved all around his body. The other body however, remained standing. She sneered at him as he pulled out a small metal ball and pulled the twig. Layla's eyes shot in surprise as she leapt away and hid behind the corner she emerged from. With a boom, smoke engulfed the hall and Layla could no longer sense his presence. She sighed and moved away from her hiding spot and walked down to the now, scarce body that was replaced with her blade.

She sighed again and pulled it out of the floor. _Only one more floor to go. And then this will all be over._ She breathed in as she sheathed her blade and continued down and turned left, seeing the Foot symbol on the huge door. _Or maybe not even another floor at all._ She exhaled and grabbed her blade and ran for the door. This was it. All her pain and anger would end here. She barged through the door and took her battle stance. "My, my. I've been expecting you for 5 minutes now. What kept you?" Layla eyes went wide in horror and disbelief. "No!" She whispered. She could hear the deep laughter emit from the back of his throat. "I must say, Layla. You were very unwise to refuse our offer." Layla glared at him. "What offer? You demanded that we support you in anyway you commanded us to and in return you wouldn't expose us and kill us off. I refuse because you would've killed us anyway. It's the reason why I came here to kill both of you," She hissed with anger at his name. "Chaplin." She could see him smile in the dark, as he sat upon the 'Shedders' throne. He rose to his feet and began to clap as he made his way the what looked like, stairs. "Very good, Layla. But I believe you are too late. My love has gone to your village. To destroy what you hold dear. There's nothing you can do." She lowered her head and sighed. "There you go again. Underestimating me again. Haven't you learned by now, Chaplin. Don't ever underestimate me." He laughed again, calling her bluff. "You expect me to believe that you can get to your precious village before my love does?" Layla smiled and chuckled to herself. She was going to kill him. "No, I don't know how I'm going to get to my village in time, but I know they can hold up against you assholes until I get there."

Chaplin gave her a questioning look. "Then why are you smiling?" Layla raised her head to reveal her deadly weapon. Foresight! "Because, Chaplin there is no one to protect you from my blade. Do you think you can stand up against me, the leader of the Assassin's?" Chaplin stared at her, terrified. He knew he couldn't stand a chance against Layla. He thought she would be tired by now. Without a second, Layla was now next to him, blade to his throat, begging to inch into his flesh and sever his head from the rest of his body. Chaplin swallowed hard. "Please, don't kill me. I'll do whatever you want." He her chuckle softly. "You think I would come and trash your fortress, seeking the one person that I would love to sink my blade into, and find you and not want to kill you? You threatened me, my people, someone I care very mush for. You think I will spare your life?" His body began to tremble at her tone as she finished the last question to him. He knew she would kill him, he just wish she didn't. He wanted to see Karai one last time. "If you must kill me, then at least allow me to see Karai one last time."

She felt her anger rise even more. He was so pathetic. He was begging for mercy when only a day ago he was prepared to kill her in her sleep. He made her sick. "You should've went with your love then if you wished not to be killed." She heard him swallow hard again. She made him kneel as she stood behind him. "Any last words?" He lowered his head and spoke one phrase. "I will love Karai forever!" Layla froze for a moment. She wasn't sure if she could kill him anymore. Leo's face appeared in her mind. _He hates you now. The best thing to do now, is kill him and hurry back your to your village as quickly as you can._

She sighed and closed her eyes. "May you find peace in what salvation you believe in." He closed his eyes as he felt the cold steel be shoved into his neck. She shoved it in and sliced it all the way off.. She watched as the blood from his head burst out at the contact of her blade, seeing nothing but his neck bone veins stick out of his head. With a thud, his body fell, his head rolling away into the shadows. She was about to leave until she sensed others. They were close. Outside the door actually. She retracted her hidden blade and unsheathed her double blades and prepared for anything that would come through that door. Until, she recognized one of the groups energy. She slowly lowered her weapons and closed her eyes as she heard the doors burst open.

She heard familiar voices speak to her, but one hurt her the most. "Layla, what have you done?" She was in the shadows so they couldn't completely see her, but Leo knew it was her. Layla sheathed her weapons and slowly paced, having the shadows cover the blood that evident all over her hands and arms.. Eyes still closed, she walked past them, not touching them or even bumped into them, as she made her way to the now torn doors. Before she left, she turned her head slightly toward Leo and simply said, "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. I will do us both a favor and leave and never return." And she continued down the hall.

Leo looked back at where Layla was, wondering why he didn't go after her. After everything she did to him, he felt so much for her. It was ridiculous. Why should he care about her if she lied to him about who she was and she did? He was pulled out of his thoughts by Raph, calling him to come and see what they found. He sighed and made his way over to Raph, only to be greeted by the smell of blood and death. He looked down at the head that used to be Chaplin's and his body. "Dude, she must've been mad." Leo just stared at Chaplin's head. He kept hearing Layla's voice in his head. _Are you too scared to protect those that are precious to you? Are you too afraid to put your blade through someone body's heart, if not, then I will do it for you._

Leo sighed and looked back down the hall. Suddenly, something inside of him told him to go after her. Without thinking twice, he ran out of the room, hearing his brothers and Usagi call out to him, but he ignored them and turned down the corner to see Shiami holding Layla in her arms. "Leonardo, Forgive me. I will leave immediately." Layla must of told Shiami to stay away from Leo and his family, since he only told Layla that, more like yelled at her. "No, wait. What happened to her?" He heard Layla groan. "Shiami, put me down." Shiami did as she was told and lowered down onto her feet. He watched her press against the wall with her good arm. When she opened her eyes, Leo jumped back a bit. Her eyes looked like they were turned inside out and changed a different color. "It's Foresight. I never wanted you to see it. I never wanted to use it on you." Leo reached out to her, but she backed away. "Please, don't. I have had my heart broken too many times now. No matter. I must return to my people. They will die without my protection." She bowed to Leo and ushered Shiami to come toward her. "Wait, Layla!" Layla looked back at him before Shiami could do anything. "Will I see you again?" Layla smiled.

He still cared. Even if he won't admit it, he does. She took her charm necklace out of her pocket and placed it in his palms. "It was a goodbye present I gave to you, now it is a birthday and once again a goodbye present." Leo shook his head as he tried to speak, but Layla raised her hand. "This will be the last you will ever see me, Leonardo. Because of my interference, I have made you suffer. I will not be the cause of it anymore. I wish you happiness and love from someone who can give it to you." She closed his fingers around the charm necklace and backed away toward Shiami. "Shiami, time to go home. And make it quick. My people need me. But don't strain yourself." Shiami nodded and took Layla's hand. "Yes, Mistress Layla." And in a flash, they were gone. "Wait!" Leo shouted, but it was too late. She was gone and he would never see her again. All of his thoughts now consisted of their first kiss and the first time he fell in love with her.

The end

Sike! Gotcha there didn't I? Well, wait until next chapter. It's going to be good


	13. Chapter 12: That which you seek

Ninja vs. Assassin's

Chapter 12: That which you seek…..

Hey! I'm back and ready to kick it again. Now, if you thought that the last chapter was so suspenseful and dramatic, wait until you see this. Everything you have read will be put to the test. Let's see what you can remember from previous chapters. I'm going to leave out a certain thing or part in one scene of the story and I want you guys to see if you can figure it out. No cheating. Don't look back at chapters to answer. This is a memory chapter. Ok. Get're done!

_Three weeks later…._

Usagi had now left Leo and his family, saying that they needed back home for some emergency and that they needed his presence. Leo was fine with Usagi leaving, but when he left, he felt like he had lost two more friends. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening, but he just didn't know where. Sometimes, it would drive him crazy, having this feeling while meditating in his room. He never returned to the plain. Not after what happened. It would only remind him of what he did that drove Layla away. He wouldn't stop to listen to her. He couldn't calm down enough to even hear her out.

Leo sat in the middle of the training area, still having that exact feeling swirl inside himself. He would always try and find a way to be rid of it. Go out for runs and stop thugs from robbing a store or jump some Foot ninja's that were sneaking around, but it would never go away. He never knew that one person could have such a hold over him. He believed that Layla was doing this to him, but how could she? She didn't have the power to do that to him. Did she? When he injured her, her merely looked away for 5 seconds and when he looked back, she was fine. He knew that a wound like she had, that he gave her, would not be able to heal so easily. It didn't even look like she was struck at her chest. There was no healing mark or scar that would usually remain in place of such a wound. So, why wasn't there one?

He opened his eyes, hearing a strange clanking sound coming toward him. It was so familiar to him that he stood up and bowed. It was his father. Leo knew this was coming, knowing his father always wanted to help him, in anything and in anyway, but could he help him in his predicament? "My son, why do you torture yourself in this hell that is not even your own?" Leo sighed. He wasn't even sure what to even to say, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "I don't know, Master. I feel like I have to be somewhere that needs me. Like if I'm not there, then something terrible will happen. I don't know why." Leo sighed, feeling his own energy just leave him. He couldn't believe he was feeling this way. What a great year to turn 18. He heard his father sigh and walk over to his son. "Does this feeling have to do with Miss Layla?" Leo felt his body cringe at her name. He had always heard her name in his mind, but never out loud. He couldn't handle hearing her name. He leaned against the wall and slid down to a sitting position. "I feel so lost, master. I feel like I have done something shouldn't have, though I know I should have done it, but still I feel so torn."

Leo lowered his head into his hands and sighed in defeat. He just couldn't take it anymore. He watched his master approach him out of his half shut eyes. "Leonardo, have you ever considered the fact that you feel torn because you miss Miss Layla because you have feelings for her?" Leo shook his head and refused to look up at his father. He felt his father place his hand on his shoulder. Leo instantly looked up and saw a big grin on his fathers face. "Then you should go see her. Show her how you really feel for her and then maybe you two can be at peace." With that, he walked away, still smiling and being content on getting his hot tea.

Leo thought about what his master told him. Maybe these feelings were just him missing her and wanting hear her forgive him and hear him out. Like he did when she told him. Leo buried his head again. How could he have been so blind? He just shoved away the one person he could ever think of having a relationship with. To be with her forever. She matched so perfectly with him. Her moves, her qualities, her beautiful smile that made him soar, her wealth of knowledge and comforting words in the form of poetry that always seemed to sooth him no matter what mood he was in. She was perfect for him. She had only lied to protect him from danger that he did not see.

He stood up at that thought and ran to the door, ignoring his brothers scream out to him again and again as he left them without any word or response. He quickly made his way toward the plain. If there was any place he could connect with her, it was there. He didn't know why, he just did. He just needed to connect with her for just a moment and he would feel content. He ran through all the damp sewers that now produced new rain water dripping through the openings that were slit on the streets. He climbed over every fallen wall debris that ever got in his way. Until he finally reached the ladder. Without any hesitation, he climbed up the ladder and crawled through the hole. The plain was the same as he left it, with Layla standing there. Destroyed and broken. He shut his eyes in remembering hearing her cries throughout the tunnels. He shook his head and banished that thought away. He desperately looked for the small orb that Layla tried to give him that night and found that it was completely shattered beyond compare. All the pieces were still falling apart. Neither one of them was glowing or had smoke swirling inside.

He felt that he just lost everything as he sunk to his knees, knowing this feeling would never go away.

Suddenly, he heard small voices, very low but still loud enough to hear, emitting behind him. As turned very slowly to see a small little girl pulling on his arm, pulling him into somewhere, but the image went dark. What was it that this girl was leading him to? Then, it hit him. He remembered everything. He remembered the first time he n=met her, the many adventures they shared together, his 8th birthday being in a new part of the sewer system,…... Leo crashed again and held his face in his hand. She was trying to help him. She was trying to tell him that she loved him even if he didn't remember her. He could not hold back the tears any longer. They came out so easily and quickly. He felt so stupid and now that he knew what he was missing, he finally realized that that emptiness inside him was gone. She was his missing piece. She was his emptiness, The reason why he felt like he had not done anything, because he had forgotten her. He wiped his tears away when he heard another voice. It sounded older, far older than Layla's.

Before he knew it, Shiami appeared before him. He screamed and fell over. "Leonardo, please forgive me. I did not mean to scare you as I did." Leo looked up at her again and was then filled with hope. "Shiami, boy am I glad to see you. Where's Layla? I need to talk to her." He could see the shock in Shiami's eyes. She did not expect him to ask for Layla. "Shiami, please. I need to talk to her, please. Just for a few minutes." Shiami almost looked like she was about to cave, but she recomposed herself and looked sternly at him. "Lady Layla is unavailable right now. She is busy helping her village with Karai's invasion." Leo stared at her. "Invasion? You mean, Karai hasn't broken through their defenses?" Shiami shook her head. "No, they haven't, but it won't be long before they do. And when they do, Layla doesn't want a single villager in their path So, she has ordered that all villagers be escorted out through the mountain and to villages just south of us that know of our existence until this matter is resolved." Leo nodded. Layla was always the kind of person to think things through. That what he remembered about her. That was one of her qualities that he liked about her. But why was Shiami talking to him? Had something gone wrong? "Shiami, why are you even contacting me?" He heard her sigh. "Lady Layla is having a hard time concentrating and trying to focus on the task at hand. She told me she almost spared Chaplin's life because she couldn't think about the mission for a few seconds. It was a few seconds, but it was enough to almost stay her blade. And I believe that you are having difficulty focusing as well." Leo looked at her amazed. "How did you-" Shiami cut him off. "You and Layla are one, even if you don't remember or care to know but that charm necklace is like a beacon to those that can pick up on it. We can sense your feelings and know if you are alive or dead. I _know_ you are confused, Leonardo. I also know that you now know the truth. To be more specific, you now remember everything." Leo just looked at her. "How do I know? I was the one who took your memory away. I should know when you have retrieved. I must say, I thought the orb lost all its power the night you destroyed it, but apparently there was still a little bit left to show you everything before it died." When she looked down, Leo sensed that something was bothering her. "Shiami, what's the matter?" She sighed.

Leo didn't like how she sighed. Something was wrong. "Leo, something is wrong with Layla. She is not herself. She buries herself in her work. Doing every little thing for the councilors. She never sleeps, Leo. She fears that if she does, she'll dream of you. And she has told me she does not want to. Leo, she is trying to forget you like you had forgotten her for so many years." Leo shook his head. "No, Shiami. I don't want her to forget me. I remember everything now. You know I do. Can't you tell her that I remember everything and that I want to talk to her?" Shiami shook her head. "She will not listen to me. She will not listen to anyone that mentions your name or speaks of you."

Leo began to pace, trying to think of someway to contact her. Then, he thought of something. "Can you tell me where your village is? I already know you exist, so can you tell me where your village is?" Shiami shook her head. "There is only one thing that can lead you to our village." Leo waited for her to say, but when she didn't, he grew impatient. "What is it?"

Shiami smiled and formed a small necklace before him. "The charm necklace. That's what can get me to your village." She nodded. "It hides the secret location of our ancient village. Find the secret and you will find us." Leo nodded. "I'll be there real soon."

Shiami halted him before he left. "Be warned, when you arrive at our village, you must show the charm necklace to the guards to prove you are an ally." Leo nodded and rushed out of the plain. Leaving a hologram of Shiami to slowly disappear.

Tada! Wait until the next one.


	14. Chapter 13: In what we see

Ninja vs. Assassin's

Chapter 13: In what we see…

Ok, so, since the people that reviewed the last chapter couldn't figure out what was missing in it, I'm just not going to say anything until someone figures it out and reviews. So, I figured I can try and make things good in this chapter. Believe it or not, this was the one chapter that I kept revising over and over again. The reason being is because I couldn't fit one part in it that I really wanted to put in, so I had to continually change things around to make it work. So, you better like it cause it took me like forever to revise it. But, despite all of it, this has to be my favorite chapter out of them all. So, lets get this show on the road.

Leo began to gather only a few essentials, seeing the location inside by putting the stone up to the light, he knew exactly where it was. It was south of Europe, hiding within the Himalayas. Very discrete if they wanted to stay hidden. How do they even breathe up there? Leo didn't care. He just knew that he could find Layla and tell her everything. As he reached for the pendant that Usagi gave him, he wondered if his idea would work. Donny told him that it would work, for the most part. He was 93% sure it wouldn't kill him in getting to Layla's village.

Leo sighed and threw his bag over his shoulders, picking up Layla's necklace, admiring it for its age and the fact that the stone was still intact. As he smiled at that thought, he placed it inside his bag and made his way outside of his bedroom, only to be stopped by his family and friends. They all looked worried, like he wasn't coming back. "Guys," Leo gave them a simple smile. "I'm going to come back. It's not like this is the last time you're ever going to see me." He heard Raph sigh and moved in front of him. "Can you at least tell us where the location is? That way when you poof out on us, we'll be able to follow." Leo nodded and as they made their way over to the research room, Leo could feel that April wanted to ask him something. Leo stopped and called out April. "What is it, April?" She sighed. It was apparent that something was bothering her and she was trying to hide it. "Leo, are you sure you have to leave? What if something happens?" Leo chuckled to himself. April was always worried about them. Ignoring the fact that she was now a perfectly well trained ninja, she would worry more about them than herself. In short, April kind of reminded Leo of Layla. The way she would worry about him when he was little. He still couldn't get over the fact that he now remembered everything. Leo regained his composure and quickly answered her. "April, I have to go. They need my help. Especially, Layla. I need to talk to her. Apologize for what I did to her. I need her to know that I love her and that she's not alone." April smiled and nodded her head. "I understand now, Leo. Just promise me you'll be careful? You may get there first, but we're going to be right behind you." Leo smiled and gave her a reassuring hug. "I promise. Just when I leave, look after my brothers." She laughed as she released him and smiled. "Sure."

They heard Casey call out to them. "Hey, you going to tell us where it is or are we going to have to guess?" Leo chuckled again as April and Leo rejoined them. He could hear Raph argue with Mickey about the odds that they would have to face and even Leo would have to face. Leo always found, that when it came to fighting or talking strategies, Mickey would become serious. As if he would be some sort of Jekyll and Hyde. Of his own version. Leo just shook his head and turned his attention to Donny, who was pulling out the small map of the world and rolled it out. When he did, everyone seemed to stop talking and paid attention to Leo as he pointed to the Himalayas. "You have got to be kidding me? That's where their village is at? That's impossible." Raph was always one for not believing in things that were impossible, but they proved him wrong on a lot of occasions. Leo watched Donny shook his head, pointing his finger at the other mountains surrounding it. "No, it makes sense. Nobody has been able to get to the top of the Himalayas. It being the tallest mountain in the world, its very difficult to breath because of the pressure it receives all year round. That's why there's always snow on it somewhere all the time."

April looked confused. "But, if it's impossible for anyone to climb to the top, then how did her people find a way to make an entire village in it rocks?" Donny rubbed his chin. "That's confusing me. How could they have lived there for so long without dying without enough oxygen." Leo sighed and walked away. "Guess I'll ask when I get there. If I can use Usagi's gift to redirect it to Layla's village then I should be able to get there quick enough." Donny nodded. "In theory, you should be able to, but it hasn't been tested." Leo smiled and placed the pendant around his neck. "First time for everything." He concentrated on the picture of the village that the necklace gave him and put that picture into the pendants spell. It began to flash of red and black until it finally glowed gold. "I think that did it." He heard Mickey yelling out to him. "Be sure to bring me a souvenir." Leo just glared at him. Now was not the time to be joking, but Leo was thankful for it. It relaxed him a little. He bowed to his Master, and in a flash he was gone.

Leo could feel his body become numb and pinch. He couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. All he could do was feel around and listen for anything. Suddenly, he felt himself falling. The feeling of falling and not knowing where the ground was. Well, he found out the hard way. Landing on what surprised him to be grass. He lift his head, with whatever energy he had. His body still numb and in pain. He groaned as he forced himself to stand. He wobbled over as he tried to walk. He held his head as dizziness began to consume him. His breathing was heavy and strange. Something wasn't right. As he fell to the ground again, he could see a hazy figure move toward him. He tried to make for his katana's but he could feel his arm give out. With one last try, he felt hands trying to help him up, placing his arms over what felt like their shoulders. He let out one word before darkness consume him. "Wait!"

Leo could slowly feel himself return, his mind begin to process that he was trying to wake up. He opened heavy eye lids, not caring if it pained him to have them opened. When he had the opened enough to see everything, he was shocked. He went from a dark soft area to a well decorated room full of silk curtains and white trinkets. He could see the symbol of the Assassin's upon the wall across him. There was a huge square like hole opened and the outside world opened up to him. The clouds were dark and there was fire down farther of the mountain that Leo guess he was surrounded by. He pulled off the white covers and tried to stand, but his legs ache when he tried to even move them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice spooked him. He laughed at himself silently. A ninja was spooked by a voice that came from the door. He sighed when he recognized the voice as Shiami's. "I think I figured that out now." He heard her laugh and push the door all the way, carrying a tray with eggs and orange juice. "You gave us quite a scare, you know. Us being in the biggest battle of our lives and you pop out of nowhere in the middle of the battlefield, having trouble getting up and even reaching for your weapons." She said to him as she placed the tray on his lap. "Gave Layla quite a scare." Leo's eyes went wide. "Wait! Layla saw me? Where is she? I need to see her." Shiami shook her head. "Don't tell me that you teleported all this way, very badly I would like to point out, just to see Layla and tell her you're sorry?" Leo tried to raise his arms, at least his arms were fine. "No, I also came here to help you. It's the least I can do for what she has done for me. Where is she?"

Shiami smiled and went to attend to the curtains. Sensing that a storm was coming. "A snow storm is coming. No one fights in a snow storm. Not even Karai's ninja's. They know that it's suicide to even try and step out the door. During that time, Layla and the counselors try to come up with a plan to defeat her. That meeting doesn't take place until later on. Lady Layla is most likely down in the library, reading. Until it's time for the meeting." Leo shoved the tray off him and rose to his feet. "Can you take me to the library?" Shiami nodded and moved over to him. "Take this first." It was a small vile that contained what looked like a green looking liquid. Leo shrugged and took the vile. "What will it do?" Shiami moved toward the door, now holding the tray. "It will give you your strength back. And you will need it. Hurry and take it. We must hurry to the library before she leaves it and goes God knows where." Leo nodded and swallowed the liquid. It was gross and tasted like roasted eel, but Leo ignored it and placed the vile on his, what looked like, nightstand.

The halls that surrounded this place astounded Leo. Everything was so precise and perfect. Like it was meant to be there. He would ask many question about certain items and Shiami would briefly explain it origin and laugh and make a small joke about it, which Leo caught on and laughed as well. She turned and stopped at an ordinary sized door. "If I'm correct, she'll be through here." Leo nodded and turn the knob but didn't push it open. "What is wrong, Leo?" Leo sighed. "I don't know what she's going to do. What if she doesn't forgive me? What if she hates me?" Shiami shook her head. "You'll never know unless you try, Leo." Leo chuckled a little. "You sound like my father." She giggled quietly and ushered him to opened the door. He sucked in some air and slowly pushed open the door.

The library was huge. Books were everywhere. Every color of book that could ever be seen was before him. If Donny saw this, he would freak out first then faint. He could hear the pages of a book be turned silently. He walked over quietly to see her sitting in a chair, it's back toward him, surrounded by a pile of books. He suddenly heard her bark at him. "I thought I gave the order not to disturb me. Whatever you want, it better be important." Leo took another step toward her and spoke. "Well, considering if you want to hear it or not is up to you. But, I think its pretty important to me." He watched her hand stop on the page she was about to turn then see it drop. He couldn't see her face but, he knew she was surprised and maybe even scared.

Layla felt her heart stop at the sound of his voice. What? I thought the medic said he would be out for a few more weeks? She thought as she began to sweat, not bothering to stop her book from falling out of her lap. She thought she was just imagining things when she felt his energy near her, but it wasn't. He was standing behind her. She quickly stood up and moved to the shelves. She gripped one of the books, she didn't care what it was, she just needed something that could hide her face. "What is it you want, Leo? I have left you, your family, friends alone. I have left your town and country to let you live in peace from me. What more could you possibly want?" She heard him walk toward her. She flinched at every step he took toward her. She couldn't take heart being broken again. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

Leo slowly moved toward her, stretching out his hand to grab hers. As he touched it, grasping it, she didn't flinch away. He slowly pulled her toward him, seeing her to refuse to look at him. He frowned at this. If anyone was to not look upon anyone, it would be him. He was the one that broke her in 2. He spoke softly, so not to hurt her anymore. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for ever hurting you." She still refused to look up at him. "And to tell you that I love you."

Layla froze. Did he just say what she thinks he just say? She looked up at him then, seeing love in his eyes. She couldn't understand why he was acting this way. "What? You love me? What?" She pulled away from him, moving to the center of the library. "You hate me. For lying to you. You screamed that you hated me and told me you would kill me if ever came near you or your family ever again. Now, you're here telling me that you are sorry and that you love me? This can't be real." She grabbed her head. "This has to be another illusion Karai put on me before without me noticing it. This can't be real." Leo hurried over to her and gently held her still by her arms. "Layla, this isn't an illusion. What can I do to show you that it's not?" He felt breath quickly, she was shaking her head. "I don't know. You're the illusion. You tell me." Leo froze when he finally thought about it. "Wait! This has happened to you before? When?" He watched her struggle out of his grip, that he tried so hard not to hurt her, but he needed her be calm. "When I came back to your lair after finding out where Karai was, when I fell asleep. She was trying to kill me, but I was able to dispelled it and be free. After that, I was so angry I just grabbed my stuff and headed to the door, but you stopped me." Leo nodded his head. He remembered how angry she looked when he stopped her. It happened then? That's why she was so mad? Layla broke free of his grasp and moved away from him. "It doesn't matter, because you are not real." Leo sighed and grabbed her wrist. "Layla, listen to me, use your Foresight and dispel the illusion then. If nothing happens and its just you and me, will you accept that this is real and that I love you?" She nodded and focused on her gift.

It frightened him even more seeing it a second time. The way the lines swirled around her eyes and the way even the color pierced through him. When he could tell that she was calm or somewhat, he grabbed her hand. "Layla, did anything change?" She shook her head and her Foresight disappeared, she looked at him then. "If this is real and that you love me, then why didn't….. Why now? Why didn't you tell me before I left?" Leo smiled as he brushed back a strand of hair behind her ear and pulled her closer. "I just realized it only a few days ago. After I remembered everything." She looked at him, stunned. "You remember everything?" His smile grew as he heard the happiness in her voice. "Everything." He pulled out her charm necklace. "I figured you would like this back. Being that it is your families." He placed it in her hands and closed her fingers.

She smiled and carefully looked at the charm. It was still glowing and together. She walked over to a lamp and held it up to it. Just like before, the room glowed blue of the same symbols that Layla could read just fine. She smiled and pulled it away and placed it down near the lamp. She could feel Leo close behind her. She turned around and found that he was very close. She was breathing very heavily now. "Layla," The way he said he name. His voice being so low and husky. He lifted her chin up slightly. "I need to know if you still love me." Layla closed her eyes and leaned in, their foreheads touching, feeling the energy between them. She said very softly. "I never stopped." With those words fall from her lips, he crashed his lips onto hers, tasting her ever so sweet amber tangy lips. Layla moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Leo wove his fingers into her hair, reaching the back of her neck, pulling her closer. The other hand moving down her side, wrapping around her back. She could have sworn that she heard him groan as he massaged his lips against hers. Layla could feel her lungs scream out to her, but she ignored them and just continued to stay connected with Leo.

Leo could have sworn his heart was just jumping around like crazy. She still loved him. She never stopped loving him. He slowly pushed her against the shelves that were closet to them and broke the kiss. He could feel his lungs relax now as they finally got the air they needed. His heavy breathing was cut off by Layla pulling him into another kiss. He didn't mind it. He was hoping that this moment would never end, but the sound of the door opening pulled them away from each other. It was a tall woman dressed in fine gold and red robes that touched the floor. She seemed like she was mad about something. "Lady Layla," Her voice was so shrill and obscene. How could Layla stand it? "The council needs your presence on an important matter." Layla sighed and pulled Leo closer. "The meeting isn't until later and I am trying to relax from 4 weeks of fighting nonstop. I'll hear their concern later at that time." She pulled Leo lips down to hers, having that he again didn't care. "Lady Layla, I would advise that you reframe yourself from such vulgar displays, especially with this creature." Layla felt Leo's anger rise at how she called him and the fact that she had a problem with kissing someone he really cared about. He was about to speak, but Layla beat him to it. "And you will reframe yourself in insulting my guest and my closest friend. I will address whatever problems the Council has when the meeting comes. No one will bother to attack us with the snow storm coming. We'll be fine. Now, go before I do something that you will not like. Besides, I asked everyone to stay out of the library. Go." She ignored the scowl that she received and continued to kiss Leo. They kissed for a couple more minutes until they needed air. When they broke away, she could see Leo smile. "What's so funny?" Leo just chuckled and continued to smile. "Leonardo, if you don't tell me why you are smiling and laughing, I will tie you to a pole and keep you their." She smiled at him as Leo placed his hand on her face, stroking it softly. "I was just thinking." She leaned her head against his shoulder, silently trying to catch her breath. "About what?" She felt him chuckle again. "If we're in a relationship and with you being the ruler of a village, who's the bossy one in this relationship?" She giggled and looked up at him. "You'll jus have to find out, but for now I believe that you have not eaten breakfast." He smiled down at her and gave her a quick peck on her lips. "I was hoping you were going to say that." He pulled her away from the wall and toward the door, giving her hand a small squeeze. He opened the door and held out his arm. "Well, it's your house. You know where the kitchen is. Lead the way." She nodded and pulled out of the library and toward the kitchen where things were only going to get even more interesting.

Hahahahaha! I have done it! It was almost 5 pages long. Man! I love you guys too much. I need to stop this before I run myself ragged. Oh well. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and be sure to watch out for the next chapter. It will only blow your mind even more. Mwuahahahhahahahahaha! *cough* Sorry I'm not very good at evil laughs anymore. Hurts too much.


	15. Chapter 14: What is left for those

Ninja vs. Assassin's

Chapter 14: What is left for those…

I'm back! It didn't take as long as I thought to revise this story. The others are going to take sometime, but they should be done soon, hoping for this weekend or somewhere around there. So, when we last left Leo and Layla, they made up and now they are making their way to the kitchen, but things are about to get really complicated. How are they going to deal with it? Let's find out and see what problems unfold now.

Leo just couldn't believe the architecture that surrounded them in the halls on their way to the kitchen. It was beautifully crafted marble that was coated, it seemed like, with granite stone. Many statues, small ones, stood proudly as they entered the grand dining hall. One seemed to be holding a staff, standing on a rock as the salty sea crashed against it. Another was a female, poising with her blade raised high in the sky, looking to be shouting something of some sort.

These statues were of different people, all having different weapons and in different locations. "Those are the past rulers and protectors of our village." Leo heard Layla say as she pushed the door to the kitchen open. "They swore to give their lives to protect everyone that lived within its great rocky walls."

Leo gave her a reassuring smile took her hand as they walked slowly into the kitchen. Layla released his hand and showed Leo the silver metal that surrounded them in a glisten shine. There was a gas stove polished and primed, ready to be used, to the very right of them. To the stoves right was a cleaned counter with a cutting board accompanied with many vegetables and only small portions of fruit. All around them was a sweet scent of freshly cooked bread and eggs.

He heard Layla giggle as she was already in the refrigerator, digging through its various items stored inside. Leo always thought Layla moved too quietly and sometimes it annoyed him, to not be able to sense her and know she's there. Well, he wasn't able to concentrate while she was gone, so it wasn't exactly his fault entirely. And from what he heard from Shiami this morning, she wasn't able to concentrate very well either.

Leo only sighed and leaned against the counter that graced the center of the white kitchen. He smiled when she brought out the bacon and eggs. "Eggs and bacon?" He smiled and leaned down to her and gave her a quick kiss. "Sure." He heard her giggle as she quickly turned the stove on, watching it flicker to life, and placed a flat frying pan over the base of the fire.

"Layla, I have a question?" Leo looked over Layla as the fire dimmed only a little before Layla walked back over to him and grabbed the few strips of bacon. "Ask away." He smiled as she turned her back to him and placed the strips down beside the stove. "How are you guys able to live on this mountain? I mean, there's hardly any oxygen up here. How do you guys?"

He listened her giggle again as she turned around and smiled at Leo. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that. It's very simple actually." She walked over to Leo and leaned against the counter as Leo was. "We, the people of this village, have learned a very powerful secret. That not only can you breathe inside a tunnel underground for so long, you can breathe in the highest point on this earth."

Leo looked at her, confused and lost. What kind of secret was this? "I can see you don't understand. Well, you in the mood for a story?" Leo nodded as Layla began. "Well, about a thousand years ago…."

_Our ancestors, from the northern part of Egypt, found their way toward this strange structure in the form of a point, like an arrow. Mekiln, the first of any Assassin's, he basically made the Assassin's, but that's another story. Anyway, Mekiln somehow found his way through the mountains and discovered a cave that lead right through the mountains structure, as if some huge blade or force cut a huge hole straight through this mountain and made no struggle for any kind of part of it to fall. As he began to walk through it, he felt as if the cave was sucking the air out of him. The closer he got to the exit, the more his lungs screamed for him to find air, but he refused to anything of the sort and finally made it to the exit._

_Just as he made it to the exit, all the oxygen that was gone from his body. As if he never felt his lungs give out. When his sight returned to him, he looked over a giant plain of rock and trees that grew on the side of the structure._

_So, 7 seven years have passed and now there is only 1/3 of our village today built and the cave guarded at all times. The village people were having trouble with their family members disappearing after dark to look after the flock over night, because they felt that some creatures could still get over the mountain and take their livestock… Don't give me that look. I know, stupid, but that's how they thought._

_Anyway, fearing it might be their enemies come to kill them off, Mekiln, now 58, decides they need a new kind of army. One that is skilled in killing and in the art of the shadows. A army that was gifted with special talents. So, through many arguments from the council, they decided to from what is now today, the Assassin's Core. Mekiln of course was the head of the Assassin's, being the founder of the village, the council and now the Assassin's Core, was now responsible for the Core and to protect the village as if it were his own child._

_Now, to give you a better answer to your question, Mekiln had to pass a test, a test of strength and determination that we, all Assassin's now have because of Mekiln's stubbornness and hardheadedness. We now have the ability to breathe in any kind of environment. Now, when we were are born, we have to be trained to control our breathing, but other than that, it's all instincts that we got from Mekiln._

Leo sat there at the dining table, blank stare and almost breathless. All of this was because of some stubborn grown man wanted to reach the other side of the tunnel? They might as well have gotten Raph to do it. Raph? Raph! "Leo, say something. Please." Leo shook his head and wiped his face off from the bacon crumbs and looked over at Layla. "Layla, my brothers were suppose to be here by now, if I've been asleep for a day. They should be here today."

Layla's eyes widened as she stared at Leo for only 2 seconds before throwing the towel down on her plate and rushed out of the room. Leo quickly followed her, wondering what she was doing. He found her only outside the door, looking out the windows. "The snowstorm hasn't hit yet. If they get here now, then they should be fine. Is there anyway for you to get in contact with them?"

Leo nodded and pulled out his Shell-Cell. "We communicate through these. No matter where we are." Layla nodded as she ushered him to call them. Leo nodded as he opened up the Shell-Cell. "Donny, can you hear me? Where are you?" Leo paused, trying to hear Donny clear enough to only hear him say. "….Crashed…." Leo dropped his Shell-Cell and just felt like his whole world had crumbled. Layla caught his cell and was at his side immediately. "What did he say, Leo? Where are they?"

Leo could barely even process her questions. His brothers and friends were stuck somewhere and there was a snowstorm coming. What could he do? "Leo, where are they?" Leo only shook his head and brought his hand to his face. "They crashed." Layla was silent for only a moment and she ran down the hall and into a nearby room, full of people it seemed. "Get your asses out there. We've got people crashed out there." They only stared at her and asked where they were crashed at. Layla then looked down at the cell and traced the signal.

3 miles from Munke' slope. Get there before the storm hits. Take this with you." She threw the cell at them and nodded as they dashed out of the room and left the building, leaving a cloud of dust in their tracks. Layla returned to Leo and grabbed hold of his hands. "It's going to be ok, Leo. I have some of my Assassin's after them. They're going to be ok." Leo didn't move for a minute before responding to her as he squeezed her hands gently. She smiled and only released one his hands. "Come on. I need to go meet the council. You must come. Hear their complaints and see how long you can last before you fall asleep."

Leo simply nodded, but he kept thinking about his brothers and friends. How they were doing. Wondering if they were even alive to be saved. He buried that thought and followed Layla to the council room, feeling worry and fear take hold of him, but he did not show it.

Karai glared out her aircraft window, as it landed down the mountain side and only halted for a slight moment. She snarled at the fact that now Layla could attack her, knowing damn well that this was her territory. She could have forces placed all around them and she wouldn't know it. She hated uncertainty. Already having to suffer fro Chaplin's death, it didn't grieve her as much as it should. If Chaplin was strong enough, he would have been able to kill Layla, not die without a fight. She was still angry that she even considered such a worm to be her husband.

She walked away from the glass and made her way off her air craft, seeing all of her Foot ninja's bowing to her as she passed. She snickered at their relentlessness into following her and listening to her every word. As she stomped down the ramp, armor clamoring against each other, she could see her ninja training and eating around the fire they have already made.

She sneered into a small tent as she pushed away the flaps to see a slimy octopus looking creature with only a brain and one stem eyeball. She tapped on the table to get his undivided attention. He jolted from his work as she approached him. "My Lady Shredder," Karai slit her eyes in a death glare at Stockman. "Stockman, a storm is coming. How long will it be here?" Stockman gathered his maps and pulled them toward her. "The storm should last only a few weeks at most. We should prepare soon for it arrival. Snowstorms here can be very dangerous and violent. We should prepare shelters for our own safety precautions." Karai squeezed her eyes shut and slammed her fist into the table, splitting it in half. "Ah! I can not afford a set back, Stockman. You better pray this storm ends in less than three weeks or I will end your life slowly. Do you understand me?" Stockman nodded quickly and stumbled back on what would have been his back. "Yes, Mistress Karai." Karai snort and left the tent, feeling superior and powerful, just like her father only better.

Layla sat there, Leo only standing behind her, silent as the grave, eyes in shock, hearing only the complaints of the council and plans being yelled across the room. For Layla, it had been this way ever since Karai declared war upon their village, the council has been more demanding than ever. Thank God it was only for the next 3 hours then they would just agree on what Layla said.

Layla rubbed her eyes, feeling the stress and tiredness already grab hold of her. She was only started the meeting an hour ago and they were going crazy. Layla didn't want to lose it in front of Leo, but if they kept this up, she would let them have it.

Finally she couldn't take the yelling anymore. "SILENCE!" The council cut off their chatter and sat back in their seats, feeling beaten and battered at he voice and anger. "I did not come here to listen to all of you grip and complain about our situation that we are in. The snowstorm will buy us some time to come up with new plans and take Karai quickly and swiftly. My scouts have told me that she is only down the mountain and she is not moving any of he ninja up it. No one is stupid enough to climb the mountain during a storm. Now, lets discuss the problems in economic of our village last and focus on the problem that is at our front door."

Silence filled the room. Layla sat back in her chair and waved her hand to Shiami. As Shiami leaned over her shoulder, she whispered something silently, causing Layla's eyes wide and her eyebrows shoot up over her forehead. "What?" Layla didn't care if anyone heard her, frankly everyone in the room heard her. Leo moved forward and touched shoulder. "Layla, what's wrong?" Layla shook her head and sat back down. "As I feared. Karai maybe planning to fight through the storm. To get to us. On top of that, my Assassin's have found your family and brothers, but there are Foot ninja surrounding them. My Assassin's will do everything they can to protect them, but I fear I will have to assist them."

She rose and ushered Leo to take her seat. Leo sat down slowly and looked up at Layla. "I'll be back with your brothers and everyone. Just substitute for me for only an hour. I'll be back soon." She placed a quick kiss upon his lips and then turned to Shiami and ushered her to follow her. She was very reluctant to leave Leo there, but she knew she couldn't leave Shiami in her state. She would just the situation worse. No. She needed a level headed person to substitute her for only a little while.

Before she reached the door, she turned her head slightly toward Leo, flashing him a smile as he winked at her. With that, she left Leo at the mercy of the council and her at the mercy of the coming storm.

Tada! I got. Now, BE HAPPY!. Sorry, I got a little uncontrollable there.


	16. Chapter 15: Here is where we leave

**Ninja vs. Assassin's**

**Chapter 15: Here is where we leave….**

**I'm back! Hahahahahahaha Ok, so I have been thinking on if I should change any events coming up or I should change it again. I've been fighting with it for awhile and have decided to change only a couple things. Just a couple, like you guys will see the difference in this, being it's the first time you guys are seeing this story or my version of it, for the first time. So, you won't see the difference, but I will and so will my friend, who remains to be anoumous, for some weird reason. So, here you go. And as my friend said this morning as he always does. "If we were here for a higher reason, then we wouldn't have to carry this crap around. Just saying." ;-)**

**Leo could feel his own body go ridged as he felt all of the old eyes that surrounded the room, stare up at him, waiting for his suggestion. To be honest, Leo was more of a straight forward kind of guy. He would feel more comfortable discussing this kind of matter with Layla or Master Splinter, not some old hags he didn't know.**

**The subject they brought up to him was way off track from what they were discussing with Layla, now they were discussing economic struggles again. Didn't Layla tell them that they should deal with economic problems later in the meeting? He figured since she was not here and left someone who hardly knew anything about their money troubles, to deal with them and just give them what they wanted.**

**Seeing as a way to trip him up, he quickly changed the subject again. "Shouldn't we be discussing about the situation at hand, the one that chop our heads off without thinking twice?" He looked around and now saw many of their eyes glared at him, seeing that he was being rude. How was he being rude. He heard one of them clear their throat and speak in n groggy tone. "We should focus on the cost of producing the weapons we use to help aid our Assassin's in battle, that which burns a hole in our pockets and bring us even closer into debt that we will never be able to bring ourselves out of."**

**Leo sighed. He knew they were trying to force him into something, but what? He knew Layla would want to stay on track and continue drawing plans to help in their take down of Karai's forces and herself. He knew Layla would kill him, well not literally, but she would be very unhappy with him if he did not do something. And something had to be done. He rubbed his forehead and thought things through carefully.**

**If he agreed to give the council what they wanted, they would shut up and leave him alone with all this pressuring, but he did that, he knew Layla would then have to deal with the aftermath of what he had done. On the other hand, the way they are avoiding the situation at hand, is like they are wanting Karai to take over. They wouldn't do that, would they? Leo growled in the back of his throat. If they were wanting that, then they were just selling out Layla, after fighting for a long period.**

**He slammed his fist hard on the brown table before him and shot out of his chair. "Enough!" The council remained silent, but it felt like it was more than their voices that were silenced. Leo gave a stern look, knowing very well that now they were listening and weren't about to appose him. "I will sit here, listen to you old hags complain about your budget not being enough as you want it to be. Right now at this very moment, we have a violent force wanting to destroy us, will not think twice to show us mercy. And you a worried about if you will get enough money to over flow in your pocket? Because if you are, I'm sure Karai won't mind having you as her slaves and being the very people that you are, you won't stand for that."**

**He watched as some of them looked appalled at him or angry. "How dare you threaten us, monster! We have best intentions in mind for the people that we protect." Leo snarled at the old man. Many have called him freak, alien, and creep. But, monster was just pushing it.**

**They had the gall to call him a monster when they were the ones sucking their peoples lives dry. "A monster? Monster….. I have been called many things. The recent I've been called is 'this creature'," He looked over at the shrill tall woman, venom in her eyes. **

"**But, what I see are monsters worse than me. How can you complain about running out of money when you have more than anyone in the village. If you believe that you are to go into debt, then do something about the money you have been sucking out of your people and giving it back to them."**

**He sighed again and moved for the door, not caring if they were mad at him or not. Before he pushed the huge doors before him open, he cocked his head to the left and said one last thing before leaving them in painful silence. "I am called many things, but I'm not a monster compared to what you have done. From what I can see, you are the monsters." And he left.**

**Layla was placed in a difficult situation. She had found her way to her Assassin's and to Leo's family, but they still needed more time to get them out the crashed plane. She could try her new move, but she wasn't sure if it buy them enough time and what was required of her was to far out of reach being her energy was low enough, having used her Foresight and using other methods that she was forbidden to use. She looked back at her Assassin's. They were still trying to get April out of the plane. How hard was it to remove a single body from a crashed plane that hardly even looked damaged?**

**Layla sighed and came to a decision. She focused on her energy and screamed to her Assassin's. "Get them out of here now. I don't know what the side affects will be if I use this." She heard her Assassin's shout at her in agreement and she felt their movements quickened. She began to breathe slowly at first, keeping her eyes closed She to channel her energy, all that she had left, bringing it to her mark. Her mark that all of her ancestors ever had. Passed down from Mekiln.**

**She had never told anyone of her mark. Not even her closets friends, she was not even pleased to find out that she had it. To her, it was just a burden. Something that be the death of her, as it was the death of Mekiln. She could feel her own spirit scream in agony as the pressure of the mark began to deprive her of her sight for only a few moments. As the mark began to burn into her skin, she felt her energy begin to rise as well.**

**Feeling the pressure become to great, she released it and brought forth her Foresight. She could now place death upon those who looked into her eyes. Her eye's began to swirl and spin in their usual way but it was more painful now. Her eyes began to change, in power and color. Her white rings became black as her pupil became a dry blood red, bringing out more of her energy. She turned to face the only dozen Foot ninja that remained and let them squirm in their death as their eyes were captured by hers, unable to break their sight of hers.**

**Their screams were short and pointless. Layla could still sense others surrounding them. She had a feeling that this was not an ambush, but a capturing mission. If Leo had left to rescue his family, they would have lost interest in trying to do whatever they were doing. But, now, seeing the power she could call upon, they weren't just going to leave her to flee. **

"**Mistress Layla, they are safe, please stop." Layla shook her head and waved her hand to them, refusing to face them.. "I know what they want. Be sure to get them safely to the palace and care for them. When you reach the palace, inform the council that I have been captured and that they will have to find a way to fight through this storm or they will have to wait until it passes to fight."**

**She could feel their energy drop as the words fell from her mouth. "Lady Layla, you don't have to do this. They won't be able to follow us if we reach the village." She shook her head.**

"**No, if we lead them to the village, we won't be able to fight them off. They wanted me. Karai wanted me. Do as I say or you will pay the consequences. Go now." She didn't know if they nodded to her or just left after she yelled her last words to them, but all she knew is that they were gone and that Leo's family and friends were safe.**

"**I'm sorry, Leo. Forgive me for not coming back. I hope this finally gift to you will have a less of hatred upon me." She brought out her small throwing knives and threw them in different directions. One to the lower left, one to the far right and two in front of her. She felt a few vibrations as the bodies inflicted by her blades, fell and having drawn their last gasps.**

**She could feel her energy fall quickly. She didn't have much time before the mark would consume her whole right side. She had to hold them off just a little bit longer. Knowing very well that if she didn't, they would catch up to her Assassin's. She breathed in slowly and began to chant. Humming in the chant made it easier on her eyes and body, feeling this was the last blow she could deliver.**

**She began to chant louder, and louder, and louder. Feeling the word wanting to burst out of her now. The final word she will ever speak. "Katun`inte`" She released whatever energy she had left and released it. Black flames engulfed the snowy hills, leaving behind nothing but rock and black chard bodies in it wake.**

**Layla fell to her knees, now unable to ignore the throbbing pain in her whole right side. She screamed in agony, her ribs were closing in on each other, feeling the contraction of her body and pain swoop over her. She could still sense more coming her way. They would be at side in less than 3 minutes.**

**She sighed and smiled, imagining Leo's happy face in seeing his family unharmed and was alright. Hearing his laughter and happiness in his voice as he asks if they were ok. She found that no matter how much pain her body was in, she found that joist pleasure and happiness of having Leo back in her life once more. Even for a few minutes, of having him near her, brought her happiness.**

**Now she would be in the hands of the one person she swore to kill. Now, she would be unable to defend her people. Now, she would be unable to protect Leo anymore. She frowned as she could make out shadowy figures coming toward her. She let her mind wander one last time, having nothing to think about but what Leo had said to her. "**_**I came here to tell you that I'm sorry and that I love you."**_

**She smiled and let her last breathe leave her body as she gave into the darkness, but still feeling the pain that was engulfing her entire body. Before even letting go, she could feel the sharp point of a blade cut her arms and legs and shackle them together, and placing symbol upon her chest. She then became lost to her own mind.**

**Leo became over joyed to see that all of his family and friends were alright. They were not badly injured and if they were, the Assassin's would attend to them. He had no news on Layla on whether she was safe or not. This worried him. He knew Layla could handle herself just fine, but to what extent?**

**As he checked with his brothers, he could hear Layla's Assassin's whispering just outside the room. Leo snuck up against the wall and listened in on their conversation.**

"**Where is she? I demand to know where she is?" It sounded like Shiami, she also sounded very upset. Considering Layla had not returned with the other Assassin's.**

"**Mistress Shiami, we tried our best, but….." One of the Assassin's refused to answer her. What were they hiding?**

"**Tell me where Lady Layla is now!" Her voice was so full of fear and dread. He could have sworn he could hear her trying to stifle a sob.**

"**She was captured, Mistress Shiami. She sacrificed herself to ensure that we got everyone out of the plane in time. She used something that looked like was taking her life away. She ordered us to take Leonardo's family and friends and bring them here immediately and to inform the council of what has just happened."**

**Leo dropped to the floor, not caring if they heard him or not. Layla was captured by Karai's Foot ninja's. Worse, she was in very bad shape.**

"**What was her status when you left her?" Shiami was desperate to know what had become of her Mistress.**

"**Critical, ma'am. By what we could tell, her energy was nearly gone. She was forced to use her life energy to hold off the attackers. Because of that, she may very well be dying." Sadness enveloped his voice on the last of his words.**

**Leo was in shock. Layla may have very well given her life up for his family. She was maybe dying because of him. If only he told his family to stay put, she wouldn't be like this right now. She wouldn't be dying. Leo try to hold in a sob, but his heart was crying too loudly to ignore. Tears streaked his face as he began to break down.**

**In his mind, he just let someone he loved so much, go out and lay their life for his happiness. He let Layla be captured by Karai, broken and battered. He could feel his sides begin to ache as his heart cried even louder. Leo had never been in this much pain his entire life. He felt he was responsible for Layla's capture.**

**He could hear Shiami sob as well, she too was in just the same pain as Leo. Having that this was never going to happen to her, but now that it did, he could feel that she felt useless. Just as Leo was. He could hear his brothers call out to him, seeing him cry out so loudly. He just couldn't take seeing them all of a sudden.**

**He pulled himself up, as much as he could muster and ran out of the room. Ignoring Shiami and the other 2 Assassin's standing before her.**

**Layla could now feel the steel cold sharp blades inflicted into her body. Her hands and legs chained to some large device. She halfly assumed that it was a torturing device. She could only make out shadows and slow movements, having her eyes were still in pain and fearing wouldn't be able to see, she tried to converge what energy she had to her eyes to heal.**

**She ignored all the pain that was still engulfing her body, the strain of her mark now straining her limbs and chest. Until a sudden flame ignited through her. She felt as if her body was set on fire. She noticed that this flame, that suddenly appeared, came from her chest. She tilted her head down, trying to fight the ache of her neck muscles and shallowly gazed upon a seal symbol. "Pain" is what it stood for.**

"**That is to keep you from using any of your energy. I don't need you healing yourself and killing all of my men before you kill me." Layla snarled as she heard that venomous before.**

"**Karai. Should have known. The storm didn't cause the turtles ship to crash, you shot it down, hoping to draw out either Leo or me." She could hear Karai chuckle to herself.**

"**You are very observant. Then must know what I want from you. What I desire." Lay sneered as Karai lowered her face to meet her gaze. Layla spat in her eyes and chuckled. "I know what my desires are right now. And they are to kill you." Karai slapped her activated the seal.**

**Layla screamed out in pain, unable to stifle any cry, having her body already broken and tattered. She could make out a smile form on Karai's face a she released Layla form the seal.**

"**You have what I want, Layla. You see, I know all about your gift and your Mark." Layla's eyes widened. How could Karai have known? She would only guess these markings on her right side were from her performing a forbidden move.**

"**How do you know about the Mark?" Karai snickered and sneered. **

"**Because, my father found out about you. Who do you think was chasing after you, wanting to kill you, all those years ago?" Layla finally understood how Karai found out about their secret village. Her father secretly found out about them and deduced that she was more powerful than the other Assassin's. Karai want her on her side. To fight for her.**

**Layla spat at the ground and glared up at Karai. "I will not join you. Nor will I fight for you." She watched Karai laugh.**

"**I don't care if you join me or not, what I want is your powers. Your gifts that God has given you. That is what I desire. That is what I wanted all this time." Layla closed her eyes as Karai activated the seal again and left Layla in pain and in somber defeat.**

**There you have it. I hope you enjoy it, because I'm crying right now and its hard to type and cry at the same time. I'm sorry. The next chapter should be up by tomorrow. Enjoy! *Sobbing uncontrollably***


	17. Chapter 16: That which lurks in darkness

Ninja vs. Assassin's

Chapter 16: That which lurks in darkness….

Ahahahahahahahaha! *cough, cough, cough* Sorry. Still working on that evil laugh. Hehe. Ok so, where did we leave off at?…. Oh, of course, Layla was captured and Leo was having a breakdown. Ok now that we got this settled, I have an announcement. There will be a sequel to Batman Beyond and it should be up by tonight. And a brand new story, thanks to my friends constantly bugging me to do a special couple story. I told them to choose a couple and if they fit, I'll write a story. Well, they picked a Naruto couple. Yay! Luckily, it's a couple I know of and I think its one of my favorite couples. Now, you'll just have to wait and see who they are later on tonight. I swear I love you guys too much to do this crap. Oh well, as long as it makes my friends stop bugging me. Now, please don't flag me for this one part in the story. That's the last thing I want from you guys. But, please don't hate me

Layla could feel her body give out as the Foot slammed her into a brown ten, surrounded by wires and chemicals of different colors. Smoke enveloping from beakers was intoxicating and caused Layla's lungs to scream for fresh air, but the seal upon her chest screamed louder. She didn't know how much longer she was to last, but she knew if she didn't do something, all she had fought for, would be a waste. She breathed in very sharply, feeling three needles be stuck into her skin, drawing her blood.

Shook her body violently, want to be free of this pain, all that Karai wanted was to be in vain. Layla allowed the mark grow over her left side, ignoring the pain that was screeching from her chest, as her eyes began to swirl once again. Foresight took hold and she turned her head to face those who were drawing her blood and watched them fall, lifeless and pointless and empty of any remorse.

"My, my aren't you a feisty one. No wonder Mistress Karai wishes to have your gifts. Still I wonder even if you'll survive the procedure." She heard the slithering of tentacles move toward her, touching her arms as he lifted her upon the cold, metal bed.

Layla was still concentrating on the mark, allowing it to completely engulf her body. Hiding it from this octopus creature. She looked over to see Karai unconscious, in a new wardrobe, the colors of her Assassin uniform. Layla cursed silently. That's what Karai wanted. She not only wanted her gifts, but her whole village. She was going to take her soul.

She tried to break through the seal, but it was too much. Having so much pain all over her body and giving her mark access to her body, was just too much.

"Now that you are prepped and ready, we shall begin." He said as he pulled the switch down. Layla screamed as shocks of electricity shot through her body, breaking every nerve, muscle or tendon that was still intact, but she refuse to let it go. She will not let Karai have what she wanted, even if that meant getting herself killed in the process.

Leo looked over Shiami's shoulder as she began to chant in different tongues that were unknown to him. She had told him that she knew a way to find out how Layla was and if she was still alive. Leo was willing to take any chance to see Layla, to see if there was still a way to save her.

As her chanting became louder, the solutions in the bowl she had mixed began to glow brighter and brighter. There were so many symbols flickering through the smoke and haze of the bowl, that Leo could have sworn he recognized 'Love'. It was Layla's symbol, her desire that she wanted more than ever. Leo sighed remembering that she would never kill him and that she always loved him.

He was caught out of his thoughts when he heard a very familiar scream echo through the bowl. He quickly walked over to the bowl, seeing Shiami cover her mouth as she looked in. Leo was almost scared to look, but he knew if he didn't, he would regret ever not doing so.

What he saw brought tears to his eyes. There, in the smoke of the liquid, was Layla, screaming as every bolt stung into her body, seeing that Karai lay next to her, unconscious and unharmed. Leo slammed his fist into the wall next to him.

"Damn it! What's going on? What is she doing to her?" He screamed to the bowl, hoping that maybe Shiami would answer, but she was already on her knees, clutching her sides and feeling so much pain cover her body.

She spoke in heavy breathes. "They are extracting her soul and placing it inside of Karai. But, it seems that Mistress Layla is up to something. She seems to be resisting."

Leo once again looked inside the bowl, still hearing her scream in agony. Leo noticed something he didn't see before. Something gray and the flicker of black fire, was crawling on her skin. He had never seen this before. Such a thing of black fire does not exist. He turned to Shiami and told her what he just now noticed and she nodded her head.

"It is the Mark. All who bear it, suffer a life of great pain but with that pain, comes great power. I have seen it before, when I was first starting to train her. It appeared to at first look like a scar but then it turned ugly and was engulfing her entire right arm. I sealed it away so she would only have to suffer only ¾ of that pain, but it now appears that she has broken it." Tears began to flow from her eyes again.

"So, then, she break out of there then? She'll survive?" Shiami shook her head as she wiped her eyes dry.

"No, the Mark is of great power, but of great sacrifice. If one is to allow it to consume their entire body, they will cease to exist. Their souls will be devoured and their gifts lost for all time. Layla is a one of a kind Assassin. Her foresight allows her to see the weakness of any she sees with it. If she were to converge the Mark with her Foresight, it would a power no one could stand up against." She wiped the smoke away and turned to find the nearest chair to rest her wary body.

Leo stared in horror. Layla was allowing the Mark to consume her so that Karai wouldn't get what she wanted. She was killing herself. Leo leaned against the wall, folding his arms against his chest, hoping it would stop the pain that was screaming from his chest, but it just grew. He felt his head become heavier, having so much pain, so he placed his head into his arms and allowed a small sob escape his quivering lips.

Layla refused to let her soul be taken before the mark reached it. She could hear the octopus scream at his workers that they needed more power. That she was just wasting all of their supply they had. She smiled inwardly. Knowing that she was succeeding in something.

As she could feel the volts lower their sting, the more the Mark grew. She had no idea that it would take this long to reach her left side. Her breathing became uneven as her chest was still on fire from the seal that was slowly breaking down from the Mark. She thought she had succeed in her task but then another volt shot through her body. This time, it was stronger than the last one. She screamed still refusing to let them win. Though her body was screaming to let go, she wouldn't. No matter what, she had to hang on just a little bit longer.

When she felt the burning of the Mark reach her heart, she then allowed it to just enter enough for the seal to be complete. Then, with her last breath, she screamed. "Shih ante`!" The room dimmed to a low blue and symbols appeared all across the flaps of the tent. Everyone inside froze, thinking that she used the last of her strength to kill them, but instead they felt the greatest sensation.

They stared in aw as the symbols began to swirl in a fast motion. Circling closer to her body as a small mist began to flow out of her body. It whipped in an unsavory fashion as it drifted in the air a swerved around, as if it were looking for something. The people outside stepped into the tent to see this ghost like mist hover above their master, glowing blue at first but then changing to black as it began to enter her body and emit the last of Layla's energy into Karai's.

Layla's lifeless eyes remained open, revealing all of her emotions and pain be released. One ninja was brave enough to walk up to her, bow his head, knowing she was a great warrior and that she would be missed, and closed her eyes. To never see the glimmering of the warm light ever again.

"Check her pulse. These Assassin's know how to cheat death. If you feel any pulse, stab her heart." Stockman screamed at his workers, rushing to her side and lifting her arm up, pressing their gloved thumb against her wrist and felt no pulse.

"There is no pulse, Mr. Stockman. She is dead." Stockman smiled and looked over at Mistress Karai as she began to push her body up. He could now see her smile evilly as her black hearted eyes locked onto Layla's body. She swung her legs over the side and slide off the bed, moving toward Layla's lifeless body.

"A blade. I wish for a blade, now!" The ninja looked at each other for a moment, feeling her temper rise every second she kept looking at Layla.

"I said bring me a blade." Soon a small knife was placed into her gloved hand. She glared at Layla, seeing that her seal was broken and that she had holes all through out her body. She put up a fight for a long time, but why did she? Karai didn't care as she raised the blade into the air, aiming for her heart.

"Now, rot in hell, Assassin!" With one swift move, she shoved the blade through her left side of the chest, piercing her heart that was no longer there. Blood began to pour out of the wound and Karai became even more infuriated. She began to slash at her body, cutting every part of her that skin still remained until one of her ninja stopped her before she could continue.

"How dare you interrupt me." The ninja refused to back down as his grip began to harden on her wrist.

"I will take her, Mistress. Will finish the job for you. I believe you wish to press forward with the invasion." She didn't know why but she felt as if she had a sudden change in her emotions. Karai nodded as he released her.

"Yes. We must push forward. Come, Foot ninja. We must discuss our next attack now that they are powerless without their precious leader." They all bowed to her and followed her out of the tent and into her ship. Leaving only the workers and him alone with Layla. Suddenly he whipped out his katana and, thinking he was going to pick up where he left off, they smiled, but it soon faded when he brought the blade to their throats and shoved a small dagger into their bodies.

He watched them fall as he walked back over to Layla's body. He removed his mask and held her close. "I'm sorry, Lady Layla. I was too late to save you."

He kissed the top of her head and picked her up gently. Cutting a hole in the back of the tent, he quickly snuck out of their camp and headed back for the palace, to show all that she was now dead and gone from them forever.

Now, don't kill me ok, whoever really liked Layla and everything. Ok just stay with me for a little while, alright? Ok? Good.


	18. Chapter 17: In the dark, we cower

Ninja vs. Assassin's

Chapter 17: In the dark, we cower

Ok, so I promised to update today and well, I know what you are all thinking. "Why did you kill her?" Or you just don't care and just want me to update the story already, because you think I'm that persistent. Oh well, that's why I always say….. Never mind you don't care about my babble. You just want the next chapter up. Well, I've got some bad news, or is it good news. Ok so its good news and bad news. The good news is that I'm going to be updating like crazy with all my stories. The bad news, some of you might not like where I take the stories. So, yeah. That's pretty much it. Get're done!

Leo felt every part of his body fall as he watched an Assassin carry Layla's body through the front doors, even his brothers were stunned by how damaged her body was. It was like they took several small blades and tore through her body multiple times.

Leo just couldn't believe that only this morning, she was kissing him and telling him about her village and coming to admit that she stopped loving him. As he stood beside her, he tucked one her stray hairs out of her face. Seeing no reason why he wouldn't, he bent over her lifeless and kissed her lips softly. "I'm sorry, Layla. I should've gone with you."

He didn't expect her to answer, nor did he expect any kind of movement, but out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw her right hand curl just a smidge. He looked at her again and studied her closely. She did move her hand. She moved! "Guys, she moved her hand!"

Everyone came rushing in, hoping that maybe that there was hope for their Mistress. Shiami pressed her ear to Layla's heart and heard a small beat erupt from it. "I don't believe it. She's alive, but how?" Leo down at Layla's face, feeling as if she was responding to him or something. It was as if she trying to talk to him in his mind.

As Shiami continued to tend to her wounds, Leo refused to leave her side, knowing that if he left her side, he would feel like he was abandoning her. He ignored his brothers attempted of persuading him to go to bed, but he still refused to. Even his father tried to pull him away from Layla's side and tried to tell him that he needed rest.

But Leo refused. He would never leave Layla's side ever again. After what happened, he wasn't going to leave her. He wanted to be the very first thing she saw when she woke up. Even Shiami stayed by Layla's side. Always ordering maids to bring food and blankets and what not. But Leo didn't care. He just wanted to hear Layla's voice. Just once so that he could have some peace in mind.

Three days had past since they had found that she was still alive and the council was becoming uncontrollable. Not only was their leader now in comatose, their entire village was about to feel the wraith of Karai's force and her complete desire to wipe them out. This sudden threat that Karai now had Layla's power and not only that but she the Mark and they were infuriated that Layla never told them and to be quite honest, he wouldn't tell either. After all, they were more concern about their money problems than their village being torn apart. When Layla wakes up, Leo has to tell her she needs new members on the council. Frankly, some of them needed to retire. Some of them looked like they were over 60 and they were always complaining.

Leo couldn't tell what was worse, having Karai knocking at their front door or the council jumping down their throats about their problems and such. He will never understand the manner of Politics and nor will he care to know how they even work. All he knew was that they cared about getting their money and that was it.

During the three days, Leo would talk to Layla constantly, telling her that he loved her very much, wishing she would wake so that his fear could be washed away by her eyes. Even Shiami would join in on the conversation, adding on little tid- bits about the council and letters that her mother sent her.

So far, from the scouts, Karai is waiting out the storm. It turned that Karai wasn't very happy to learn that one of her Foot ninja was an Assassin in disguise and the fact that she let him touch her. She threw a huge tantrum, throwing desks and slashing through ¾ of her forces. Leo would have given anything to see the look on Karai's face when she found out that she was scammed, badly. But, still, he would rather shove his katana through her.

Leo never realized that his anger for Karai grew and the more Layla would suck in air and exhale in pain, the more he wanted to cut her head off. For the first time, he felt like he was becoming an Assassin. He never wanted to be nothing but a ninja, but he was so angry that he was willing to break through that invisible wall that stood between him and absolutely moving his forward.

This worried him. The last thing he would want was to lose himself. One night, while staying up with Layla again, Shiami wanted to try something that could help Layla maybe wake up. As Shiami placed the ingredients in a small wooden bowl, Leo could feel himself wanting to ask her something.

As if she was reading his mind, she pulled out another ingredient and placed it inside the bowl. "What is it you want to ask, Leonardo?" Leo had tried to tell Shiami to just call him by his nickname, but even then she refuse to do so. She said once it was rude to even call someone by their nickname.

Leo was a bit shocked, seeing that she always able to read him like a book and everything. He sighed. "Shiami, I feel like I'm losing myself. Every time I see Layla gasp in pain, feel this urge to shove my blade through Karai's throat. I just feel like I'm becoming…." Leo trailed off as Shiami applied a green mixture. It smelled of pears and celery put together.

Shiami frowned as she finished for him. "You're becoming an Assassin?" Leo nodded and held his face in his hands, leaning forward on his elbows. Shiami sighed and placed the small kettle down, pulling a chair that was facing Layla and was now facing Leo.

"Leonardo, there are several things in this life that will make you think you are becoming one of us, but it's just the temptation of your anger that has been flared. Layla dying, triggered it. As for her anger was sparked when Karai threatened her village and everyone in it."

Leo nodded in acknowledgement. "I know. She told me that she threatened to kill all of her people." Shiami shook her head.

"It wasn't just her people that she threatened, the stake upon your life as well. Karai had threatened to kill you in front of Layla before she took her life after yours was gone. That is what sparked her anger the most to overflow and ignite. Having your life in danger. She cared more about your happiness than anything at all. She was willing to put her life on the line for you and your family, even if you hated her." Leo was shocked. She felt that way about him when he didn't even know her back then.

"But, she didn't have to go and get herself killed for my family. What drove her to that?" Shiami sighed and lowered her head for only a moment, before lifting her old eyes to face his eager, frightened eyes.

"Sha` unkate' lies' notro` eck menlando." Leo stared at her for a moment. But she continued. "Lech' nonmechicse to'dolandro." Leo only hesitated to ask for only a moment.

"What does that mean?" Shiami sighed again and lifted her hand, illuminating a small symbol on her the swerved in her palm. "It is our ancient language. A dead language. Just like Tibetan. And it is rarely used now in this time." Leo was puzzled. "But what did you say?"

Shiami smiled. "With this hand." She showed Leo her right hand. "I hold my future." She raised her left hand. "With this hand, I hold what is my life, my only reason to live." She slowly picked up her cutting knife and raised it above her head. "Only through this blade, do I find my purpose, my only reason to be on this planet. Not to seek revenge, but to protect everyone we hold dear. To turn which is evil into justice. To become absolute." She lowered the blade back down on the small counter and looked back at Leo.

That's what Layla said to him when he tried to stop her from going and getting herself killed. That was the night that Karai cast the illusion upon her. "Layla once said that to me. What is it? I thought it was your creed." Shiami shook her head.

"It's more than our creed, Leonardo. It's our life. Assassin's are born into this world to sacrifice themselves for those that they hold dear. That is our way. That why Layla put her life on the line for your family and friends. She knew she would die. We all know we will die by a blade. The question is, which type?" She smiled and rose out of her chair. "Leonardo, you are nowhere near becoming an Assassin. You may have the same training as us, but as far as commitment, ours is stronger than others. And you can argue all you want saying you would lay your life down for your love ones, but would you lay your life down for the world to just to reject you for the great sacrifice you made?"

Leo just said nothing. Would he? He knew he would lay his life down for Layla and his family and friends, but the world? The world was afraid of him. Putting his life on the line like some solider was trained to do, was he to become something he wasn't to be that what was asked of him? Even if he could lay is life down, what would Layla do? He knew that she would never be the same. She probably wouldn't even let him near to the point of sacrifice.

She was something else. One minute she's harsh and commanding, the next she was lovable and kind. That's not something you see now a days. Some girls go crazy with power. Look at Karai. She went crazy with power the moment she put the Shredder armor on. What was keeping Layla from going crazy with power? He knew the minute Karai was the new Shredder, she didn't instantly go crazy, she just showed signs of her insanity. Layla never looked like she was about to lose it. She was always calm, cool, and collected- is- is he meant. She's not dead, but asleep.

As he watched Shiami apply the solution, her hand froze over her right shoulder . Leo noticed this and moved toward her. "What's wrong?"

Shiami pointed to either side of her shoulders and what he saw, struck him. The Mark had engulfed her entire upper body. "What the heck was she thinking? It could have killed her." Shiami shook her head.

"No, this is different. If she fully allowed the Mark to take full control, it would have traveled faster than what it looked like it did. It wouldn't be just her upper body, but all of her body." She pointed toward the right side of her chest. "You see. It looked like she guided the Mark to her heart. But why would she… Oh, you sneaky little Assassin."

Leo was confused now. What exactly was the part about her being 'a sneaky little Assassin'? What are you talking about? What does this mean?" He could see her smiling, and giggling it seemed. What was so great about this?

"Do you not see it, Leonardo? Those who bear the Mark, must suffer a great deal of pain. During the transaction of her soul, Layla must of only given Karai only a portion of her soul. The rest was the Mark. The only part of the Mark that gives you pain. The minute Karai tries to use the Foresight, the Mark will activate and kill her. Layla, you brilliant little child." Leo smiled down at Layla.

He knew she wouldn't give up without screwing something up in Karai's plans. That's what made her unique. She could ruin any perfect plan with the smallest puncture and watch it devour itself with and crumble to the ground, but the question is, when will she wake up? Did that last move with the Mark, send her into a comatose state and kept her like this forever. "Will she wake up?"

Shiami smiled. "She should be waking up soon. I just checked her pulse picked up. So, she should wake up soon." She smiled widely and picked up her, what was remaining, ingredients and left the room quickly. Leo kept his eyes fixed on Layla, just waiting for that one movement to make him just grab hold of her hand be the first to see her open her beautiful eyes.

Leo hated waiting like this. It made him feel uneasy. Knowing that she would be happy to see him and then ask about his family and friends before concerning herself. He hoped that when she woke up, she wouldn't be in much pain.

The moment she shifted between the covers, he stood up and held her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She slowly opened her heavy eye lids as Leo's face came into a hazy view. He smiled and brought her hand up to his lips. She smiled sweetly as he greeted her back to the living. "Welcome back."

Tada! See told you to stay with me. Now you know what Layla was doing and how things are going to fall apart. So, enjoy this chapter. Because I feel really drained for some reason. Oh well. I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 18: Find in what there is Light

Ninja vs. Assassin

Chapter 18: Find in what there is Light

Here's Shadow-Assassin! Mwuahahahhahahahahaha! *Cough, cough cough, hack up a lung* I still don't have the evil laugh down. Maybe I should quit trying and just leave it be. Well, I just wanted to update since I am done with all of my things and I have to revise Blossom in the Wind. It's going to be very different because I need to remove some things and add some things in, so yeah. It's now a work in progress. And I didn't mean to make it like a movie if any of you guys have read it. It was just an idea that I came out for a romance, drama, action and adventure story so, I'll try and slow things down. So, that way it won't be like a movie. So, when we last left off, Layla had just woken up and they have just discovered that Layla tricked Karai. So, let starts this off right. Get're Done!

Layla sat on the small stool, while Shiami was picking out the small shrapnel of metal ledged into her skin. She hadn't been back for, well awake she should say, and Shiami was treating her like she was a small child, looking for her lost puppy. But, she smiled. Knowing that while she was 'dead', she hadn't changed. She looked around the huge room, or the library it seemed to be, seeing Donatello reading a book with others stacked next to him, Raph and Mona looking at the many encased jewels of her families heirlooms that have been kept safe for years, April and Casey looking out the window, watching the snow storm rage on.

She looked over to the right side of the library where Mickey was messing with statue of a eagle grabbing a wish jumping out of water. She was surprised he hadn't broken… Never mind. She could see Leo talking to his father, noticing the small object in his hand. It looked like a surviving piece of their plane.

Layla sighed, remembering that very crash, watching his family crawl out, knowing they would have to fight. She remembered the pain that throbbed through her body, the agonizing pain that spread from her head to her toes, ignoring the freezing cold of the storm, smacking against her face. The chilling of the fear that his family would be dead and she would never forgive herself. She shuttered at that memory, her body quivered at the very thought of the pain of her falling against someone that wasn't even worth what she had..

Shiami noticed Layla began to shiver, clutching her arms, tightening her grip and trying to bring herself closer, to bring more confined and closed off from the world.

"Lady Layla!" Shiami said, drawing everyone's attention. Leo was instantly at her side, placing his hand on her arm, rubbing it gently.

"Layla, it's ok. You're safe now. You don't have to worry anymore." Leo said, trying to comfort her. He could see the look on Shiami's face. She was terrified that she would go back into shock.

Layla shook her head. "No, we aren't safe. Not until that witch stops breathing." Layla said, with venom in her voice.

Leo shook his head and lifted her head up to meet his. "No, Layla. You're too injured to do anything. You gave it your all and even more. You need to rest." Leo said, trying desperately to get Layla to understand.

He wasn't going to let her go back out there after what happened, her being too weak to even move. It was a miracle that she was moving now. He wasn't going to let her risk her life again. Not if he could do something about it.

"Yes, Miss Layla," Splinter began. "You have fought valiantly and saved all of us by sacrificing yourself and for that, we are grateful to you, but you mustn't push yourself so. Your body is still very injured and your spirit needs plenty of rest from its trialing battle." Splinter said as he smiled and patted her shoulder. She still shook her head.

"No," She began. "You don't understand. None of you do because you didn't see it. Only I did. Only I saw it." She said in a low tone.

"What do you mean, Lady Layla?" Shiami asked, curious as to how Layla was so quiet and so shaken by her very words.

"Layla, what do you mean 'You only saw it'?" Leo asked as he held her hand, rubbing his thumb against the top, brushing past the scars and bruises that still remained.

"I saw what was inside of her. When she took part of my soul. I can still see it now. It was horrible. I've never seen….. Wait I have!" She said abruptly. Pointing to Donny. "Donny, give the one book that is right next to you. It says, 'Val' hack'. It's about the story of Sorton."

Donny nodded as he stood up and grabbed it and carried it over to her. "What is it, Layla?" Leo asked as she quickly flipped through the pages, searching for something, till she stopped on a page that had a picture of monster with four eyes and it had two arms, each holding a different weapon. It's teeth was hideous at they stuck out of his mouth and his body was just repulsive.

Layla pointed to the picture and said. "That's Sorton. The one spirit that came to be known as the Mark. He created it. So, the legend says." Layla said as she turned the next page.

"What the heck? No pop up pages and it's not in English." Mickey said before Raph bopped him in the head.

"Will you shut up. This is not time to be joking around." Raph said as Donny walked over beside Layla and looked down at the page.

"It's in their ancient tongue, Mickey. This was probably made a long time ago. Perhaps even back to when Mekiln was alive." Donny said, giving Leo a look. Leo knew that look. It was a look that said. 'This is not good'.

"According to the legend, Sorton was once an Assassin, a disciple of Mekiln. When Sorton discovered that Assassin's were able to achieve great gifts, he wanted to create a mark that could help amplify it. When he told Mekiln what he wanted to do, he refused for him to even try and create such a thing." She paused a moment to turn the page, revealing a huge battle of bodies scattered across the mountains.

Layla grasped at her arm, but shrugged it off. "At first, Sorton was upset about his master refusing to let him help the other Assassin's with their gifts, but soon his sadness and confusion turned to hatred and vengeance. He grew to despise Mekiln, despite the fact he was his teacher, he snuck into his room at night and killed him, leaving a note he wrote in Mekiln's hand writing saying that he couldn't take the responsibility anymore and took his own life. He gave the Assassin core and The leadership to the council and village to Sorton. He lead them to many battles, leaving many hurt and destroyed."

She turned the page again, showing a small child in a piece a cloth on the left and to the right, showed a young boy standing on a hill. "But, what Sorton didn't know, was that Mekiln had a son and he told his wife in secret that if he would to die before his son was born, the Assassin core and the responsibility to the village. When his son, Joulin, was old enough, he learned the truth about his fathers intentions and called out Sorton."

She turned the page, showing an ugly man standing before Joulin. "Time had consumed Sorton and engulfed him in rage and hatred. He pulled strings in the city to hide his dark intentions. He had made The Mark, a curse upon those that bore it, to bring them pain every time they used their gifts but also great power in return of that pain. Joulin challenged him and told him that if he won their battle, he would take back his father gave him, at a birthright, Joulin was right, but he had to prove to Sorton that he was meant to protect the village." She turned the page.

There was now only one person left standing now. "The fight was bloody, but in the end, Joulin won, but at a price. At the last second, to the final blow, Sorton transferred the Mark to Joulin, knowing that his legacy would live on for as long as Joulin will live and marry and have children. It was his last act of hate toward what he had sworn to protect. Now, that legacy is still tainted in royal blood of the Assassin's"

Layla sighed as she slowly closed the book, giving it over to Shiami, to place it back upon the shelves. Everyone felt themselves drained as Layla nodded. "Karai now has the spirit of Sorton inside of her. And is now driven by Sorton's hate and Karai's desire for power, I fear that now, only the curse that I placed upon her before my soul was token. I saw him. Saw that he was laughing at me. And I knew that if I didn't do something, we would all be in danger. I gave her the Curse of many Sorrows and Pain." Layla said, seeing the very moment flash before her eyes.

"Great, now we're dealing with a psychopath and a 1000 year old geezer with a major grudge against the village. How are we even going to be able to stop this craziness?" Mickey asked screaming to the ceiling. When he looked back at everyone, they all either giving him weird looks or glaring at him.

"This is still a library, Mickey. Keep your voice down." Leo told him.

Layla grunted as she pulled herself off the counter. "Mickey does have a point. You are in no shape to her now." Layla said, shaking off several pains shooting through body.

"Neither are you. How the heck are we going to stop her now?" Leo asked, seeing Layla giving him a sneaky grin.

"I have been living under a rock all this time. I know that you have astral spirits. Your other that walks in another world." Layla said, grabbing at her side.

"What about them?" Raph asked.

Layla smiled up at them. "We're going to awaken them. Bring them out without the medallions."

And there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. More to come soon.


	20. Chapter 19: Finding the Strength

Ninja vs. Assassin's

Chapter 19: Finding the Strength…..

Well, when we last left off, I left you guys with a shocker, that they will be able to access their astral spirits without the medallions. Well, I have my theory on what they can do without it. Well, with that being said, Get're Done!

"So, if we're going to be able to use our astral spirits, and we're going to do it without the medallions, how are we even going to be able to even get in touch with them?" Raph asked as Layla was now standing near one of her desks inside the library. She sighed, having them ask her that for the umpteenth time.

"Like I said before, The Ninja Tribunal gave you those medallions to focus your energy in a certain spot, in which case, you concentrated that energy to your chest, through the medallion." Layla said, grabbing one of her books.

"But, the Tribunal gave us those medallions to focus our energy just for us to use at will. If it's for what you say it is, then how do you know?" Donny asked, making Leo wonder. How did she know about this? She knew about their ninja way but how did she know about their astral spirits?

"I guess they don't tell you much, considering I am not one of you, ninja I mean, but still, they could have told you the truth." Layla said, as Shiami continued to check her body for any hidden marks or any poison entries.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, confused as to why the Tribunal would even want to keep secrets from them..

"Well, it's a long story, too long to explain and not enough time. Enough questions. Time to teach. All of you, sit." She said, pointing at four chairs facing her and her desk.

As they sat down, Layla pulled out another book and placed it on her desk, leaning on it's edge. "So, tell me how much the Tribunal has taught you guys so far, then we'll pick up from there." She said, seeing them all nod their heads.

As they told her about the meditation and focusing of their chie( will someone tell me how to spell that. I hate it when I can't spell word right.) she sighed and shook her head.

_They didn't let them get to the second stage? They allowed them to fight the Demon Shredder on a low level of access to their astral spirits? What were they thinking? Not foreseeing the future, that's for sure. _Layla thought as Donny finished explaining to her, seeing her frown again and sighed.

"They literally told you nothing. I can't believe this. After all, you are one of their kind or social group. Man." Layla went on ranting, ignoring the weird looks that the Turtles were giving her. What the shell was she talking about?

"Layla, what are you talking about?" Leo asked, still confused, maybe even more confused than the others. Layla sighed again and turned back to them, heaving herself up on her desk, crossing her legs, sitting very lady like.

"What I'm talking about is that they didn't teach you guys the rest of the stages that are required to be in touch with your astral spirit. Letting you put all of your energy into one area is dangerous if you don't understand what you are interacting with. Basically, they sent you into hell without preparing you." Layla explained. Everyone gawked at her. Now she was saying that the Tribunal was trying to get them killed.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa," Mickey screamed, holding his hand up to Layla. "Are you saying that the Tribunal tried to get us killed?" Mickey asked, throwing in a little dramatic tone in his voice. Raph sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Actually, Mickey. Yes, they did." Layla before everyone rose to their feet screaming out at her, saying that they would never do that to them. But Layla silenced them by throwing a vase against a wall.

"Stop it. Let me explain before you all blow out of proportion or be like Mickey and do it before I explain." Layla said as they nodded and slowly eased their way back into their seats. Master Splinter looked calm and serious. He had a feeling that Layla knew something he didn't, knowing very well that he never did trust the Tribunal.

Layla sighed as she recomposed herself. "Ok, by allowing you to only transform into your astral spirits, without teaching you how to connect with them or have some sort of a bond, it basically put your life on the line. If you were to use them now with the medallions, they could kill you. Then they switch spots with you, having them exist in the physical world than their world." When Layla finished, everyone was silent.

Leo held his head in his hands, shaking it slowly. Why would they send them into battle without properly training them? Splinter sighed. He figured as much. The Tribunal were a group of ninja's that he could never understand. Sending in his sons without preparing them and having close to killing themselves. But, what was confusing him was the fact that Layla knew this. How did she come by this kind of information?

Layla sighed, feeling the energy of their bodies lower to depression and surprise. Layla jumped off the desk and grabbed her books. "Now, they did this either for two reasons. One: they were running out of time and just skipped the other stages just so you could be on time to face the Shredder. Or two: They wanted to just skip it anyway." Layla said, seeing nothing had changed. She shook her head.

"But, I'm here to help you reach those stages before the storm ends in two weeks. Now, during that time, we will be in inner contact with your astral spirits, learning about them and connecting with them. Making sure that you have a strong enough bond with them so that when the time comes to ask for their energy, they will give it to you through trust and, what I call friendship. Because if you don't have a strong enough bond with them, then the next time you try to tap into their energy, they'll shut you out and leave you to die." Layla said as they nodded their heads in agreement. Layla smiled, knowing that from now on, it was going to be easy. Except for one crucial step.

"But, before we can try to commune with them, we have to do something. It's very crucial that you get past this very important step or it will mean nothing in the end." She said, seeing even April and Casey were paying attention. When they had first started this 'conference', they ignored them and looked around the room, but when she told them that they had to do this step.

Layla noticed that their eyes and were waiting for her response, eager, maybe not eager, but anxious to know what she was going to tell them. She opened one of her books and laid it down. "You will have to face your greatest fears. You will have to face the one terrifying physical, mental, and abstract ideal that scares you the most before you can even continue to connect with your astral spirit." Layla said, seeing their green scale faces turn pale and frightened. Layla knew they would react this way, but if they didn't overcome their fears, their astral spirits will show them no mercy.

"Why do they have to face their fears? What's the point?" She heard April ask. Personally, she was glad she asked, but she would rather have Leo or Donny ask.

Layla sighed and again leaned against the desk. "Because, if they don't, their astral spirits will eat them alive. If they show any kinds of weakness to them, they will die on the spot before they can even try and connect with them. Astral spirits are tricky, but I do know one thing. They will not connect with anyone if they have fear in their hearts. This sort of a sacrifice of one part of your emotions you have to get rid of if they ever wish to even see them.." Layla explained, waiting for any signs of disapproval or disagreement. Leo showed none. As did Donny, but Mickey and Raph were still in thought.

"Do we have to face the one thing that fears us the most? How about the least thing that scares us the most?" Mickey asked, has Layla smiled and shook her head.

"No, Mickey. I'm sorry. To tell you the truth, I never wanted to face my biggest fear, I almost fainted when I saw it, but I was able to get passed it. By remembering what my father told me. By his words, I was able to overcome my fear and connect with my astral spirit. And that is why I am none as the best Assassin in the world. I'm afraid of nothing. But, Mickey, if you overcome your biggest fear, you will be the best ninja there is." Layla said, giving him a genuine smile.

His mood instantly changed from down and depressed to happy and ready to take on anything. Raph sighed and chuckled. "I'm all for it. If I can get past my fear, then I won't be afraid of anything." _Including Mona dying or her being killed._ Raph thought. He knew Mona could take care of herself, but there were times when he worried about her. Even when she said she would be fine, he was still worried.

Layla smiled at them all. "Alright. Who wants to go first to start us off?" Layla asked, searching for any kind of voluntary acceptations. Mickey raised his hand and stood.

"I'll go first and get it over with. Just one question, Will it hurt?" Mickey asked, side stepping over to Layla. She smiled and began to murmur a few words.

"Just don't think about the pain and focus on the fear. Everything else will fall into place." Layla said as Mickey stood absolutely still, waiting for her to do something.

"One more thing, Mickey," She said. Mickey peaked one of his eyes open. "Yeah?" He asked, at the same time not wanting to know.

"When you enter your fear, don't ever look behind you. Keep facing forward, or it'll kill you." That was the last thing he heard her say before she force something, that felt like a blade being shoved into the back of his neck, falling to the floor, unconscious and hearing fuzzy words in separated phrases. Then his world went black.

Ta da. There you go. Now, no more bothering me. Ok?


	21. Chapter 20: Fear is only

_**Ninja vs. Assassin's**_

_**Chapter 20: Fear is only…..**_

_**Hey! Well, I had to think very hard on this chapter to get it going and I found a way to make sure that everything will work. So, we left off where Layla just sent Mikey to face his fear so that he could take the first step into connecting with his astral spirit. Now, bear with me during this chapter, I know you guys have been waiting for a while for this but I will make it worth while. Ok, Get're Done!**_

_**Mikey felt his heavy eye lids open slowly, looking into a bright surrounding. He slowly lifted his hand to his face, aching in his head, he heard a gentle voice call out to him.**_

"_**Who's there?" He asked, frantically rising to his feet. He saw nothing, but heard something walking toward him. He began to panic, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at his right side to see Layla looking out in the other direction.**_

"_**It's alright, Mikey. I'm right here. Now, remember what I told you. Don't turn around. Keep facing forward. And it will over before you know it." She said, disappearing into the bright light.**_

_**Mikey sighed. He knew he should have let someone else go first. He let out another groan when he felt his stomach growl. "Oh, why is it I'm always hungry when I do something selfless of myself.?" He screamed to no where. Suddenly, a huge kitchen appeared before him, showing His father and his brothers eating.**_

"_**What the heck?" He said as he took another step forward, but the kitchen disappeared and only his father was left. "Master Splinter?"**_

_**His father turned around and Mikey screamed. To see his father's face had turned to dust and was now replaced with a mutation hazard, screeching at him. Mikey screamed. He wanted so badly to turn and run, but he couldn't. He knew if he did, he would be killed.**_

_**As Layla kneeled beside Mikey's now unconscious body, ignoring Raph trying to kill her, with Donny and Leo holding him back and Mona trying to calm him down. Good. He's already encountered it. If it plans out, then he'll be awake soon.**_** Layla thought.**

**She turned to see Raph glaring at her with anger in his eyes. "What did you do to him, you bitch?" He screamed, receiving a hard punch in the gut from Leo. Raph turned his glare from Layla to Leo, thinking how could he do that to him?**

"**Raph, calm down. He's fine. Layla wouldn't have done what she did if she knew it would hurt him. She's helping him right now. Just like she is going to help the rest of us with connecting with our astral spirits." Leo said, sensing Layla walking up to Raph.**

**She didn't glare at him. She didn't show pity. But she showed love in her eyes. Raph looked at her, confused at to what she was doing. She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know that you are upset and that you worry for him, but he's fine. If he wasn't, I would be with him and get him out. I promise you that with all of your brothers and you. And I also know that you show your anger because you care. You showing anger toward me shows that you care a lot for your brother and that you love him very much." She said, patting his shoulder.**

"**He'll be waking up soon. Don't worry." She said as she backed away from Raph, as they released him, and she returned to Mikey's body. She quickly looked over his body and lifted his head. She smiled.**

"**Come quick. He's waking up." She called them as everyone soon gathered around her. They watched as he slowly opened his eyes. He then screamed and covered himself with his arms, cradling his legs close to him, forming somewhat of a ball.**

"**Mikey, it's ok. You beat your fear, I can already feel your connection with your astral spirit already. Move your arms. You're safe now." Layla said as Mikey slowly moved his arms away from his face and smiled.**

"**Yeah. I'm not a giant turkey anymore." He cheered, jumping up for joy and doing a little dance. As they watched Mikey celebrate, Leo pulled Layla aside.**

"**What exactly was Mikey's fear?" Leo asked, as Layla giggled.**

"**Him being eaten by his family on thanksgiving day and being hungry at the same time." She said, chuckling to herself, looking over at Mikey getting hit by Raph.**

**Leo smiled as he watched his family clown around. He wouldn't know what to do without them. Or Layla. Without her, he wouldn't be who he was today. Sure there was that memory loss predicament, but she was always there for him and his family, even if it didn't look like it was. She was always the one to show him kindness.**

**As Mikey began to simmer down, Layla and Leo rejoined them. Layla placed her books back on her desk and sighed. "Alright. Good job, Mikey. Now, tomorrow we will go with the remaining and then we will focus on your connections. This will be all for today. I am tired and still sore, even for standing up. You guys can go eat. Dining hall is down the hall, up the stairs to the right. We have a special on turkey." She said.**

**Before she could say anything else, Mikey was gone in a flash. Smoke was the only thing that remained from his trail that he made. Layla giggled inwardly. **_**You think that food would be the last thing he would think about after something he just faced?**_** She thought as the others followed after him. **

**Layla sighed and collapsed to the floor only after everyone left. "My Lady!" She heard Shiami say as she ran to her side. "My Lady, please. I still can not believe that you are able to breathe so easily, lead only stand." Shiami said as she helped her up. As Layla tried to balance herself on the desk, she heard one of the doors open and Leo stepping inside.**

"**Layla, I was- Layla!" He screamed as he ran in. He held her arm up, trying to help as much as he could, trying very hard not to cause her so much pain. **

"**Are you alright?" He asked her as she was again on her feet, using the desk for support.**

"**The truth? I feel like I'm going to fall over any second. Ah!" She said as she fell once again, but Leo caught her.**

"**My Lady, you are not completely healed from Relieving trans you preformed. I still can't believe that you were able to pull off such a move." Shiami said, holding her books in her hands.**

"**Nor I, Shiami. I had no idea what would happen. All I knew is that if I didn't do something, I was a goner." Layla said, grasping her face gently.**

"**Well, we need to get you to bed. You need to rest. We'll perform the same thing we did today in your room, so you won't have to move as much and that will make it easier on you." He said, smiling at her. He kissed her forehead as he took hold of her shoulder and grasped her legs and carried her bridal style to her room.**

**As they reached her room, he could feel her breathing become steady and normal. She was asleep. **_**Good. She needs to rest.**_** Leo thought as he slowly. As he reached down to open the door, he gasped. Her room was absolutely stunning. It was so open, her windows were so opened and it looked so much like a modern Roman theme room that the royal blood would have.**

**As he set her down slowly, he could hear her moan in pain, which caused Leo to be even more careful. As he pulled the covers over her body, having satisfied, he left her to rest but stopped at the soft sound of her voice.**

"**Leo," She began. "Can you come here. I don't want to go to sleep yet." She said, seeing him smile at her.**

**He smiled as he came up to her bedside and sat next to her. "You need to rest. You're in too much pain to have to deal with all that are." Leo said as he brushed her cheek with his hand. She slowly moved her cheek into his touch.**

"**I'm afraid that if I go to sleep and then wake up, this will all be a dream and I'll be back in Karai's hands, just waiting for her to kill me again." She said, leaning more into his touch.**

**He sighed as he leaned forward and kissed her gently. "I'll be right here. I promise I'll be right here and I'm not going anywhere." He said, kissing her forehead.**

**She smiled, lying her head down farther into the pillow, allowing sleep to take her once more.**

**Tada. I know its short but the next chapter is going to be really long. Promise **


	22. Chapter 21: Fear in itself

Ninja vs. Assassin's

Chapter 21: Fear in itself…..

Don't kill me! I've been very busy lately and I had to take care of a lot of stuff but, yeah. So, I hope by now, you are still with me and that you guys are wanting more and who wouldn't? Lol. Ok, so when we last left off, Leo put Layla to bed and everyone was at dinner. I bet you all are wondering about Karai. Well, lets have a look shall we? Get're Done!

Karai gripped her desk. The pain was only getting worse and she didn't know why. Ever since she had Layla's soul transferred to her own, there would always be this throbbing pain that would envelope her whole body. She thought this would help her in her conquest, not hurt her and embellish her body. What was Layla living with.

As the pain grew once more, so did her rage. This was not what she wanted. Not at all. She gripped the side of the desk more as she summoned her strength and lifted it off it's legs and threw it to her window that shattered to pieces. Her breathe becoming uneven, she gripped her chest, falling to her knees. She did not understand. The power she saw that Layla throw at her, it was so spectacular, it made Karai envy her, but where did this pain come from? She did not remember seeing any kind of pain that she did not throw upon her, to show or lead alone devour her.

This must have been something she did at the last minute. That spell she said must have done this. Karai screamed in anger and pain. Layla had bested her in her final moments, cursed her with this pain to live with forever.

She couldn't form the Foresight anymore. It caused her eyes too much pain. She screamed again, hateful tears flowing from her eyes. Stockman came rushing in with sedative and a small glass of water.

"Mistress, you must pace yourself. The transfer of Layla's spirit to yours was quite difficult but in order to tap into her energy, you must take it one step at a time." Stockman said, while slowly inserting the needle into her neck, allowing the liquid to flow out of the tube and into her bloodstream.

"She did this to me. Cursed me. Made it so that I would never be able to use the Foresight. That bitch! I will end her little village and have her own weeping soul watch as I do it." Karai spat as she took as sip of water.

"But, Mistress. If you go through with your plans and attack her village after the storm passes, then you will be kill. You can barely even stand up without having some kind of object to support you aren't be strong enough to even lift or wear your amour." Stockman argued. He knew he would be 'punished' for speaking out of turn, but he would rather have her in stable condition to atleast fight.

Karai glared at him. How dare he question and criticize her plans. She quickly pressed him into a choke hold. "How dare you question my plans! You will pay, Stockman. For all to know that you are nothing but scum and I will send you to hell." She said, throwing into the door.

He knew that this was not going to turn out well. Especially with the rate that Karai's blood was boiling. He would just have to keep quiet until he got what he wanted.

Leo sighed as he silently closed Layla's door, leaving his hand pressed gently against the wooden frame. He knew that if he went inside, he wouldn't come back out. He wanted so badly to just hold her and let her sleep in his arms. To feel her breathing against him, hear her murmur in her sleep, maybe even run his fingers through her hair. But, he couldn't. He knew that he would only cause her more pain and he wanted to just lay with her.

He sighed again and moved away from the door and made his way to the dining hall. He knew that they would have to activate the next step in their training with communicating with their spirits, but he didn't want to face his fears, because he already knew what they were. He was afraid of losing everything he loved. And he knew that it meant he would never reach that next step. His astral spirit must be making fun of him for being so weak, but he wasn't. He was stronger with his loved ones by his side.

Before he knew it, he was at the opening doors of the dining hall, hearing Mikey scream and shout. "They don't have pizza? I'm going to die!" Leo smiled as he opened the door and took a peek at what all his brothers were doing.

Raph was leaning against one of the walls with Mona at his side, holding onto his arm while resting her head against his shoulder. Master Splinter was seated, eating a plate of a sorted food that was spread all over the table. Donny was sitting next to Splinter, talking to him, wondering how Layla even performed that spell or how it was even possible. Leo smiled. Layla was now a force that confused Donny very badly. He looked over to where Casey and April were at and he gave them a questionable look. They were glaring at each other. For what, he did not know, but he knew not to bother it.

It seemed his presence caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look over at him. "Leo, how's Layla doing?" April asked, breaking away from Casey and their glare game.

Leo sighed. The very mention of her name just made him feel horrible, but he smiled. "She's fine. She just went off to sleep. She should be fine by tomorrow. I hope." He said, looking at everyone.

"Don't worry, Leonardo." Shiami said, emerging from the kitchen doors. "Believe it or not, Layla is a quick healer. Just like her father. She will be up and about before you know it." She said, smiling at him. Leo felt as if she knew something, but she wasn't saying. So he pushed it.

"Shiami, not that I mean to be rude, but is there something that you are not telling us?" He asked, seeing her stop in her movements before placing the platter of food down on the table.

"Yes. We have received word from our spies in Karai's plans. She is now feeling the affects of the Mark and is now having to take a sedative to try and ease the pain. Ultimately, it will kill her because of her anger and rage always controlling her now." She paused for moment. There was something else. He just knew it.

"What else, Shiami?" Leo asked. Shiami sighed, pressing her hands together.

"It seems we have also received word from the Tribunal and that they know that Layla is training you. They said that she does, they will judge her and ultimately kill her." Shiami said, lowering her head.

What? Kill her? Why? Leo didn't understand why the Tribunal would want to kill her, but he knew that he wouldn't let them. She was helping them achieve something that they failed to teach them. But still, why?

"Miss Shiami," He heard his father begin. "Why would the Tribunal want to kill her? It seem very unlike them." He asked.

Shiami shook her head. "You don't understand. It's because she is an Assassin. Because of what she is, that is the penalty they are charging her for." Shiami said. She instantly left them, standing or sitting in a huge storm of confusion and concern.

They would kill her because she was an Assassin? That doesn't seem right? Why would they even want to kill her?

Sorry. Gotta stop there. So, I hope you will look forward to the next chapter. See ya.


	23. Chapter 22: Here it Comes!

Ninja vs. Assassin's

Chapter 22: Here it Comes!

Late I know but I did say I would update this story before I left and well, yeah. Ok, from this point on, Shiami will be training the turtles, having that Layla is out for now and won't be back until toward the end of their training. So, I just wanted to let you guys know that. Ok, oh and one more thing, please don't hate me for what I'm about to do. Ok? Please review and enjoy. Alright then, Get're Done!

* * *

Raph screamed as he felt thousands of bugs crawl on him. How he hated bugs! Since the day he was a little turtle, all he could remember was hearing the crawling of a cockroach, running across the floor.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Raph said as he began to wipe off the bugs furiously. As he looked around, he could see a huge bug come crawling toward him.

"What the shell?" He said as he tried to run, but remembered what Layla said. _"If you run, they will kill you and take over your body as your own." _Raph growled as he ran straight toward it.

"That's it! I've had it with you stupid bugs. Come get some." He screamed as his sai's returned to his sides and with this new encouragement, he thrusted forward and slashed through it's head. As it fell, he could see the dragon he turned into, stare right into his soul.

At first, Raph was scared, but then he shook it off and bowed to the dragon. He could have sworn that he heard it chuckle and say. "Not bad." In a dark groggy voice, with it's teeth rolling over his tongue.

* * *

As he felt his body once again, his eyes were heavy again to lift, he could see Mona sitting over him, with a look of concern.

"Well, did I earn his damn respect or at least got his attention?" Raph said as he lifted himself up off the cold library floor.

"Well done, Raphael. You have certainly gotten his attention and some of his respect. And as you as well, Donatello. Both of you have done well today. We will finish this course of your first step tomorrow. With Leonardo being the final and last one to take that first step." Shiami said as she ushered over to Leo, who looked distressed and concerned for what was to come tomorrow.

"Please rest up and be ready tomorrow. We must hurry to the final two steps before the end of the storm." Shiami said as she began to leave, the others following close behind her. Leo moved away from the desk and over to the window, looking over the many hills facing over toward Europe. He sighed. He was still completely unsure that even Layla could even help him. He knows that his worst fear is losing everything that he holds dear. Even in his darkest hour of his strength being gone and done, he would feel like it was his worst dream.

As he continued to look out the window, Layla slowly made her way up to him. "You are worried that you will fail?" She asked as he closed his eyes.

"I'm afraid of not being strong enough to protect my family, friends, and you." He said, opening his eyes. She could see fear and nervousness in them.

"You have nothing to fear, Leo. I have faith in you. And your family. When the time comes, you will know what to do." Layla said, looking out the window as well.

"I've been meaning to ask you. How do you know the Tribunal so well that you know that they hate you?" Leo asked. Layla sighed. Knowing he would ask sooner or later.

"Remember I told you that they trained me?" She asked him. Seeing him nod slowly gave her no confidence at all.

"Well, let's just say they are only dedicated to training their own kind." Layla said. Leo gave her a quizzical look.

"Layla, please just start from the beginning. And don't leave anything out. How did you meet them and what happened?" Leo told her. He wanted to know the whole thing. If the Tribunal hated her then he would have a problem with them, even if they trained him and his brothers, but in a way, almost got themselves killed.

"Alright. It was when I turning 15.….. I was on my first mission in finding a man named Jerald McLain, a tech gone to the dark in developing weapons for the rebellion so that the war in a small town off the coast of Europe could continue. I was to prove myself. And I did. I killed him and ensured that the war was to end, by fighting with the resistance. They called me the 'Angel of Death' and I lived up to my name. Anyway, I was going to head back to my home, when I came across this old man. He was fat and farted at multiple times." Layla began, smiling.

Leo smiled as she shook her head at the very thought of the old man. "The Ancient One." Leo said as Layla nodded her head.

"Yes. Even then, I had no idea he would take me to Japan and have me train with him for exactly a month before I asked him about the Tribunal. I had heard about them from many of my people. Saying they were the best and that they could take anyone on. I only asked him if they were real. He told me that they were real and that they were not to be trifled with. But, that didn't stop me. I begged him to take me to them, to see how powerful they were. At first, he declined, but after seeing my true power, he himself was curious about my power being good enough to defeat them. So, he took me to them." Layla said. She sighed and leaned against the window pane.

"When I went to see them, I was somewhat surprised that looked so young, but when Ancient One told them I wished to fight them, lets just say that they more or less prepared to fight me. But, in the end, thanks to my secret power, bestowed upon me from my ancestors, I defeated them. They expected to end them, but they were surprised to see that I bowed to them. I asked them to teach me. And they did." Layla sighed again.

"That's when it all went downhill. They put me through the toughest test and training, I passed every single one. They were soon beginning to see that I was not only a miracle but a plague upon their good name. To you, the Tribunal is all knowing and all powerful. But, to me, they are not. As far as I am concerned, God almighty is that. And when I proved to them that I surpassed, they decided to show me of my true power. My asterial spirit. And from there, they treated me as I was a failure. Then they found out I wasn't a ninja, but an Assassin. The moment they found out I was an Assassin, they treated me even worse, because not only have I tricked them but had learned everything from them. They threw me out, well not literally, but they 'removed' me. Ever since then, I have been receiving letters of 'discomfort' from them and they explain in extreme detail of my complete betrayal to their teachings and my trickery. But, I find that I was a better ninja than they were, which was just ironic to me. So, that's the whole story." Layla said, finished with her tale and waited for Leo's response.

"Wow! So, you kicked butt!" Layla heard Mikey scream. She smiled at them. She looked back over to Leo and nodded.

"But, that is the past. And now, that you know the truth of my knowing of your world and understand it. So, we shall continue with Leo's discover of his fear, and move on to the next step." Layla said as she moved passed the turtles and toward her room to retire.

"So, what do you think, Leo?" Raph asked him. Leo glared out the window.

"We get take Karai and return to New York. And be sure to have a complete connection to Layla and stay in touch." Leo said as he looked over to Master Splinter.

"Do you have anything to say Master Splinter?" Leo asked. Splinter sighed and shook his head.

"Only that I never knew the Tribunal to be so hateful toward our friend. I must speak with them and find out why they acted the way they did. But, until then, we must do our best to learn from our friend and protect her. She has already sacrificed herself once for us. Lets hope we can repay her by making sure none of her remaining village people to come to any harm." Master Splinter said.

Leo nodded as he looked out the window again, feeling that his father was right and that he was going to do everything in his power to protect Layla and her village. He swore on his honor and love for her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Even if it cost him his life.

* * *

Tada! Short but for a reason. Please read and review!


End file.
